Big brother Wes
by Eraman
Summary: One school, one group of friends, one "big brother". He's all they want in a brother, but now he is leaving them. But something is wrong and only Kurt notices. Wes may be leaving... but who said he's going to stay away? Because when things go haywire... Big brother comes to the rescue.
1. Big Brother's Secret

**My first Glee-fanfic so be nice ;) Wrote this when I was a bit depressed and I think that might show. I don't own any songs or characters that will appear in this story. It might be considered and AU since I don't know what grades the Warblers are in and only know that Wes isn't in season 3... which I haven't seen yet... it hasn't come to my country yet... Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

He stood in the room that was the Warblers practice hall and sighed heavily. He was the only one there, everyone else was downstairs celebrating. Wes walked around the room letting his hand run over the familiar furniture as he passed the different items. He would miss this… a lot. As the only senior on the Warblers that year he would be the only one leaving… and it broke his heart. He didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to spend another year with his brothers in the Warblers.

He sighed and walked up to one of the windows and looked outside. The sky was grey, just his luck he mused, but the sun still found its way through the grey clouds at places. Below him he could see happy parents hug even happier graduates and Wes felt sad… again. His parents weren't there… they had refused to come. Had refused _him_. It had happened many years ago and Wes knew why it happened. It happened because of him being the bastard son of his father. How did he know he was a bastard? Well he'd been told so and Wes' dad was Asian but his 'mother' was African-American… Yeah you understand right? Wes' dad had met an Asian woman at a party and they ended up having sex... resulting in Wes being born. The woman left Wes with his father as soon as he was born. At first Wes was staying with his grandparents, passed off as a orphan cousin or something... but when he got older he looked more and more like his father. So to avoid a scandal, his family was wealthy and important after all, they sent him across the nation to different private schools. He was never allowed home, not even during summer vacation. He was stuck at Dalton during Christmas, his entire Dalton-time.

No one, not even his best friends David, Thad and Blaine knew that. Wes had always come up with excuses like his parents being late and when he became "leader of the pack" in sophomore year he claimed he stayed behind to make sure all his Warblers got home alright before going home himself… thus was one of the reason he was given the title Big Brother Wes and Mother Hen of the Warblers. He saw a family hug and sighed sadly. His parents hadn't come and now he would have to leave the only family he'd ever had and that pained him something horrible.

* * *

><p>The Warblers and Kurt were all hanging out in the dining room talking and laughing. Blaine had called Kurt to tell him that Wes was graduating and invited him to the celebration. They were all having a good time and had cheered louder than anyone when Wes got his diploma. But none of them had noticed the guest of honor disappear. Not until a small food fight started… courtesy of Nick and Jeff.<p>

"Hey cut that out!" Thad yelled but was ignored. Even though he was on the Warbler-council he was ignored. David had no better luck. David sighed.

"Wes", he begged their leader. "Could you-" He stopped as he turned to where Wes had been sitting and found his seat empty.

"Wes?" He asked and got up from his seat and looked around. "Wes?" He called and everyone turned to him.

"What is it", Blaine asked and looked at David. The taller and older teen looked at him.

"Where's Wes", he asked and everyone looked around. The Asian was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom", Trent supplied.

Everyone agreed to that and sat down again waiting for their friend to come back… but after twenty minutes they started to get worried.

"Where the hell is he", Thad asked and got up. Suddenly the janitor and one of the cooks came out from the kitchen talking, not noticing the kids.

"I'm gonna miss that Warbler most of all 'em graduates", the janitor said. "Especially celebrating Christmas with him and those other two students that never go home."

"Me too", the cook, a short plumb woman with a friendly face said. "How someone can hate that sweet boy so much is beyond me. If he was my son I would be the proudest mother in the world."

"I would-" the janitor began but his voiced was blocked from the Warblers and Kurt when the door closed. For a moment the room was completely quiet then David broke the silence with a:

"WHAT?"

Everyone turned to him and saw that he was angry. He looked like an angry bull ready to charge. Thad and Blaine hurriedly grabbed him by the arms and pushed him down in his seat again. Kurt looked as the Warblers started to talk amongst themselves and sighed. He got up and slipped out without anyone noticing. He had a pretty good idea as of where Wes would be.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Wes exactly where he guessed… in the choir room. Wes was still at the window watching the families leave cheerfully below him. Kurt was about to knock the door when he became pray to an uncanny ability of Wes'.<p>

"What is it Kurt", Wes asked without looking away from the grass below him. Kurt knew there was no way Wes could've seen him but he still knew exactly who was behind him. Wes _always_ knew who entered a room or left… or was about to leave. Kurt came to think of all the humorous times a Warbler had tried to sneak out of practice for one reason or another while Wes was busy reading something over or look another way. They all had been frozen to their spots when Wes said things like "where do you think you're going", "going somewhere" or "don't think that I can't see you leave Warbler(name of student trying to skip) only because I'm not looking at the door". Kurt sighed and walked inside.

"I'm not here to say I know the feeling", he said calmly as he approached Wes. "Not fully… but being let down is a feeling I do know… it's happened to me a lot."

"Why are you telling me this" the lack of emotion in Wes voice worried Kurt to no end. The older boy was the most dangerous then because you would never know when you angered him. Kurt sat down on a chair close to Wes.

"We know", he said.

"Know what", Wes asked calmly.

"That you've spent Christmas at Dalton alone… David is livid."

"That almost rimed…"

"Wes."

"Kurt."

The older teen didn't look at him and Kurt sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything", he asked. "Spending Christmas here all alone for so long… didn't it upset you?"

"It's my troubles to carry Kurt, my worries", Wes said and looked at Kurt with eyes that were glassy with unshed tears. "No one should have to worry about me Kurt, don't start now. I'm fine."

"Fine my ass", Kurt said startling the older teen slightly. "Oh don't look so surprised Wes. I live with a _football player_ and hang out with a _juvenile delinquent._"

"Right", Wes said and chuckled mirthlessly and turned to the window again. Kurt got up and stood beside him and saw the families. They stood in silence for a bit and then Kurt looked around the room.

"It's so spooky in here when no one is here", he said. "Like the room is grieving or something."

"You're just used to all the craziness that is the Warblers", Wes said calmly. "So peace and quiet seems… odd."

"Will you miss it", Kurt asked and Wes sighed and finally, _finally_ left the window. He sat down on a couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah", he said.

"I can understand it… I miss all of you but I am happy in New Directions… I think I understand how you're feeling because it's how I felt when I had to leave them."

Wes groaned into his hands.

"I'm losing it Kurt", he said.

"Losing what", Kurt said and sat down beside him.

"Everything… I'm losing my friends… no I'm losing my _family_. My _real_ family… I'm the only one leaving and it breaks my heart to leave. I don't want to leave and now I have to. Just like the first time I got shipped off to a private school. I didn't want to leave my 'family' then and was still flown across the nation. The further away from them the better they said."

"How old were you?"

"8…"

Kurt stared at him mortified and covered his mouth with one hand.

"Why", he asked.

"Because I'm a bastard", was the dull reply as he finally looked up at Kurt again.

"You are no such thing", Kurt said outraged. "You are sweet and kind, strict yes but fair… a big brother to us all! Someone we can always count on! A good guy! A reliable rock in the stormy weathers! The one we can always turn to if we have problems! Wesley-whatever-your-last-name-is-because-I-have-forgotten-though-I-know-it-starts-with-an-M _you_ are the Warblers. Without you they, we, wouldn't be anything!"

"Kurt I'm happy you think so but I am a bastard." Wes said and smiled slightly.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt was furious that his friend, big brother, could think like that about himself.

"Kurt you misunderstood me", Wes couldn't help the small chuckle and looked at Kurt. "I am a bastard… But not like that."

"What do you mean", Kurt asked.

"I'm a bastard", he covered Kurt's mouth with his hand to be able to continue. "An adulterine… illegitimate… a mistake… proof of cheating if you like."

Kurt stared at him in shock and Wes let his hand drop.

"Dad had someone on the side and the result me", Wes said with a shrug and getting up from the couch and started to pace. "Of course _everyone_ could figure it out so we have to get rid of the proof. My dad comes from an important family and I was dumped with them for the first eight years of my life… no problem everyone thought… until I started to look so much like _him_. I had been passed for a cousin whenever I met my half-siblings and 'mother'. Dad always knew of course and pretended… no he _acted_ as if I was less than nothing to him. Which I'm obviously am. But when I was eight my 'mother' realized I looked more like her husband than her own children did and questioned him about it. My dad denied that and assured her I was not his… but to avoid further problems… they sent me away. No contact. I still don't know if my half-siblings remember me or if they even know I exist at all."

Kurt was yet again mortified and Wes stopped pacing.

"My life wasn't the best", he said walking up to the table where he'd been sitting as head of the council and ran his hand over it. "Until I got here and got into the Warblers. I finally got a place where I fit right in and… where I was accepted for just being me… I also got someone to take care of like older brothers should. But now I'm losing all that…" The last was choked out and Kurt saw that Wes that _Big Brother Wes_ was crying! He'd never seen the older boy cry or being sad! Kurt got up, walked over to him and reached out a hand towards him.

"Don't."

Kurt froze at the word coming from Wes.

"Kurt just… just leave me alone for a bit", Wes walked across the room and lied down on the sofa. "I want to be alone for a bit more before leaving everything tomorrow… I'll come back to the celebration later…"

Kurt nodded and left the room… but had no intention of letting this go. He had to find the other Warblers.

* * *

><p>He ran all the way back to the dining hall where the Warblers were panicking over both him and Wes missing. When Kurt got there Blaine pulled him into a big hug. Kurt waved him off.<p>

"Don't worry about me I'm fine Blaine", he said and looked at the worried Warblers. "But we have a problem."

They all looked at him worriedly.

"Wes is crying", he said and they all stared at him.

"You got to be kidding me", Jeff said. "It's a joke right? Wes never cries!"

"He does now", Kurt said and told them everything. When he was done the room was completely quiet… something only Wes and his gavel could manage otherwise. The Warblers sat in silence and then David said:

"We have to do something."

"Do what", Nick asked.

"Show Wes that we care", David said and rose. "Wes has always been there for us! He's the one who've spent hours to teach us to harmonize and sing together… to be a family! Wes cares more about us than himself and it's time we show him we care about him too! We'll have to show him how much he means to us and how much we will miss him."

"How", Blaine asked.

"Easy", David said. "We sing it to him… sing for the best big brother either of us could ever have… for our Warbler graduate!" He looked at Kurt. "But we will need some help."

"On it", Kurt said pulling out his phone to call New Directions. David turned to the Warblers.

"Now here's what we'll do", David said. "Tomorrow when Wes is about to leave…" He told them his plan and everyone smiled.

A few hours later Wes rejoined them and hadn't Kurt told on him none of them would've been able to see through the fake happiness of his.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Goodbye Big Brother Wes I

**The songs used are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Wes sighed as he folded up his Dalton blazer and put it in his suitcase. Dalton had a tradition when it came to graduates… they got to keep their uniform but when they left the school for the last time… they would leave in "civilian" clothes. It was a marking of their life changing forever. Wes hated that tradition. He always had. He knew for a fact that most graduates did. Wes was wearing black jeans that hugged his body in all the right places, a white T-shirt and black jacket. He had a pair of black shoes to put on later.

He wasn't alone in his room though, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on his bed. Wes, due to being the prefect/floor manager of the dorm had his own room… the biggest and most luxurious room in the dorm. Wes had always thought it annoying and was always happy to let other Warblers stay the night if they wished so. The room had a big comfy bed, a couch, a TV, two book shelves, a bathroom with both shower and bathtub and the room had ventilation that was adjustable… something the Warblers in the dorm appreciated during warm days… they'd all found excuses to hang out with Wes in his room then. Kurt and Blaine had helped their friend pack all his stuff and they were sad to see the room so… bare and cold and… empty… so dead. They were both sighing sadly.

"Will you two stop that", Wes said a little annoyed. "It's not a funeral."

"But it kinda is a funeral", Blaine said sadly. "We'll never be able to hang out in here… no more pester-Wes-days!"

Wes chuckled. "Pester the new prefect."

"Who is that", Blaine asked.

"No idea…"

"This room totally lack taste now", Kurt said looking at the white bare walls and windows without curtains and the bed he was sitting on. "I always admired your taste in decorating rooms Wes… can I hire you for fixing up my room at home?"

Wes laughed merrily and Blaine smiled a little. Wes hadn't laughed like that for a while.

"Aw but Kurt I like your room", Wes teased.

"Why thank you", Kurt said. "Would you mind telling that to Finn?"

"Next time I see him I will." Wes closed his suitcase, put it on the luggage cart he'd gotten and looked around. "That's the last of it." The mood in the room went from cheery to sad right then. Both Blaine and Kurt fought to keep their tears back, as did Wes but years of emotion-control-training and acting didn't show it, that and Wes' need to _always_ look strong in front of his little brothers. He turned to the younger teens, one still a Warbler at Dalton and one ex-Warbler.

"I'll miss you", Blaine said fighting the tears. His voice cracked a little. "I can't believe you're leaving."

Wes smiled and opened his arms.

"Hey come here", he said and Blaine shot up from the bed and into his arms. He flung his arms around Wes and hugged him hard and let the tears flow. Kurt was also crying silently and Wes held out his other arm to him so he could join the hug. Kurt did and he and Blaine cried into Wes' shoulders.

"Hey", Wes soothed them. "Come on it's not that bad."

"You're leaving and we won't see you in forever", Blaine whimpered. "How is that no bad? You won't be here when we get back."

"You knew it wouldn't last forever", Wes soothed. "I would have to leave you sooner or later. And besides you will still have the rest of the Warblers here next year. David and Thad make good listeners and Trent is really caring."

"But they're not _you_", Blaine said and looked at Wes who smiled. "They are not you Wes."

"I know Pippin", Wes said and ruffled his hair fondly. "But I'll visit! Not just Dalton, I will come to McKinley and embarrass you Kurt."

Kurt chuckled through a sob. "Promise?" he asked.

"Of course, heck I can even do pinky-promise."

Both younger boys looked at each other and then him before holding out their pinkies. Wes rolled his eyes but complied.

"Now", he said getting out of their grip, ruffling Blaine's hair and clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he did. "Cheer up boys it's not the end of-"

A knock at the door interrupted them and a freshman named Carl, not a Warbler, stuck his head in.

"The principal said your car is here and he'll send someone to help you with your bags."

"Okay", Wes said in a voice that sounded really strained. "Good… I… I'll be right down." Wes turned to his window to grab one of his duffel bags. Blaine and Kurt looked slightly panicked, this wasn't going according to plan! The car had gotten there too soon! They had to stop Wes from leaving so they did the only logical thing they could do... they blocked the door. Wes turned towards the door and saw them blocking it.

"Guys", he warned in his most commanding tone, the tone that could make all the Warblers part like the Red Sea if Wes wanted them to… 'the voice that ruled the world' as Jeff dubbed it once.

"We won't let you just leave", Kurt said. "The Warblers hasn't come by yet."

"Maybe it is for the better", Wes said but they could see the sorrow and hurt in his eyes. "They won't have to suffer." He walked towards them but they blocked him.

"Guys seriously", Wes said slightly annoyed. "Just let me leave."

"No!" they said in unison. Wes sighed and tried to push his way through, Carl had already run off.

"This is ridiculous", Wes grumbled as they pushed him back.

"How much longer", Kurt whispered to Blaine as Wes put down his bag and rolled up his sleeves. "Wes is getting ready for physical action aka Scary Wes."

Blaine looked at his watch… which was all of a distraction Wes needed. He got is duffle bag again and slunk between the boys.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed and tried to grab Wes from behind.

"Sorry Kurt", Wes said as he dodged. "But I have to… go." Wes started to sprint down the hallway with Blain and Kurt in hot pursuit. Wes heard Blaine shout:

"We need backup! We got a runner!"

Wes looked over his shoulder and saw Blaine talk into his phone. Wes cocked an eyebrow and then… he had no idea what happened. One minute he was running to get away from Dalton… get away from heartache because his brothers hadn't come to say goodbye and the next everything went black and he was hoisted off the ground.

"Hey what's going on?" He yelled as someone grabbed hold of his arms and his legs. Someone had put a something over his head so he couldn't see a thing.

"Nick! Jeff!" he yelled. "I swear if it's you I will use the gavel to crack both of your skulls open and then crush your nuts!"

"Whoa", said a voice he didn't recognize. "Never knew you Warblers could be so feisty!"

Wes tried to get loose but whoever held him had a good grip on him.

"You haven't seen nothing yet", Kurt said cheerily. "You've never seen Wes on a bad day."

"What's a bad day", a voice Wes _did_ recognize said.

"Finn Hudson put me down this instant!" Wes yelled and felt the one holding his legs startle.

"How did he know it was me", Finn asked. "Does he have x-ray vision?"

"No but I have excellent hearing!" Wes yelled. "Puckerman put me down or Puck Junior will never be the same again!"

The one holding up his torso chuckled.

"Like I said", he said. "Feisty."

"How did you know that was Puck", Finn asked and Wes felt them move… he was being carried somewhere.

"I have excellent hearing and a logic mind, where you go Puckerman goes", Wes grumbled. "Now put me down!"

"Not until we're there", Blaine said. "Besides if they did you'd run again."

They continued to walk for a bit, Wes not saying anything but now and then he tried to break free. Suddenly he sighed.

"Okay fine", he said. "I won't try to run. Just put me down and let me go to the choir room myself." The boys holding him dropped him in shock and Wes yelped in pain at hitting the hard floor. He felt someone help him up and brush off his clothes.

"Dude this guy is freaky", Puck said. "How the hell does he know where we're going?"

"Wes is just cool like that", Blaine said. "Or creepy… depending on who you ask."

"Watch your mouth Pippin", Wes growled and got up and reached for whatever was covering his face.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Please Wes don't remove that! We have a surprise for you and you'll ruin it if you're looking."

Wes sighed and let his hands drop.

"Fine", he growled. "But if you let me walk into something I will personally castrate you."

"Deal", the four boys said and they started to walk.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for helping us", Jeff said to Quinn while they waited in the choir room for the guest of honor to arrive.<p>

"It's no big deal", Quinn said smiling. "I don't know Wes that well but Kurt is a friend of mine and my friend's friends are my friends."

"Besides", Mercedes piped up. "Us Gleeks must stick together."

"I'm sad to not be able to compete against Wesley next season", Rachel said while putting out some flowers with Tina and Nick.

"Don't call him Wesley if you value your life", Thad called over to her. "He hates the name."

"Why", Sam asked. "It's better than a few other names."

"Yeah but Wes isn't fond of the people that named him", David said and when the New Directions looked at him quizzically he raised his hand. "Not gonna tell."

"They're coming", Artie hissed from the door and everyone spread out around the room taking their places. Puck and Finn entered and took their places and they were followed by Blain and Kurt that was guiding Wes, who had a black bag over his head.

"Just a little bit further Wes", Blaine said happily. "Then that bag is going."

"Good", Wes grumbled. Blaine and Kurt maneuvered Wes around and let him sink down on a chair and then looked at David and Thad, the leaders. The two of them nodded and the bag was pulled from Wes' face. He opened his eyes slowly, looking angry but when he saw the banner above David and Thad's heads his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It said:

'Bye Big Brother Wes We Will Miss You!'

Wes looked around the room and saw all the Warblers smile at him with tear-filled eyes. He instantly got worried.

"What's going on", he asked alarmed and David walked over to him and smiled.

"Head Council Member Warbler Wes", he said and Wes looked him in the eyes. "Today is your last day at Dalton and the Warblers wants to say good bye to our leader and big brother."

"Guys", Wes began but Thad cut him off.

"We also want you to know exactly how much you mean to all of us", he said and Wes saw that he was near crying. Wes was about to get up to comfort him but David pushed him into the chair.

"Heck no", he said. "You. Stay. There."

Wes cocked an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be scary?"

"Shut up", David stuck his tongue out at him and then turned around. "Hit it boys!"

Jeff jumped onto a couch singing:

**_Get up everybody and sing_**

Wes couldn't help but laugh when the Warblers started off singing. Blaine stepped forward and took the lead with the Warblers adding the words inside these ():**_ Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by  
>(And) And we fly just like birds of a feather I won't tell no lie<br>All of the people around us they say (they say)  
>Can they be that close (that's right)<br>Just let me say for the record  
>We're giving love as a family does<em>** – Wes laughed as the boys started to dance around him and he noticed the New Directions joining into the singing.

**_We are family_** **_I  
>got all my brothers with me<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (we are family)<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family<em>**  
><strong><em>I got all my brothers with me (I got all my brothers)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (oo yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)<br>_****_Ooh yeah_** **_We are family_** – David jumped over Blaine and took over for the next verse and Wes had stopped laughing and was feeling touched by the love he was showered.

**_David:  
>Livin' life is fun and we've just begun<em>**  
><strong><em>To get our share of this worlds delights<em>**  
><strong><em>(High) High hopes we have for the future<em>**  
><strong><em>And our goals in sight<em>**  
><strong><em>(We) No we don't get depressed<em>**  
><strong><em>Here's what we call our golden rule<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith in you and the things you do<em>**  
><strong><em>You won't go wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>This is our family jewel<em>**

**_We are family (hey hey sing it to me)_**  
><strong><em>I got all my brothers with me (sing it to me)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (oh I can here you now)<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (have faith in you and the things you do)<em>**  
><strong><em>I got all my brothers with me (sing it to me)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (o yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)<em>**

**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**  
><strong><em>We are family<em>**  
><strong><em>Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo<em>**

**_Get up everybody and sing_**  
><strong><em>We are family (hey sing it to me!)<em>**  
><strong><em>I got all my brothers with me (sing it to me)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (o I can hear you now)<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing sing)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family<em>**  
><strong><em>I got all my brothers with me (yoo)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (oo yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up everybody and sing (get up everybody)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family (hey sing it to me!)<em>**  
><strong><em>I got all my brothers with me (sing it to me)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)<em>**  
><strong><em>We are family<em>**

Wes got up and applauded the two Glee clubs and then sighed.

"Well I guess that's it then", he said and the Warblers stared at him. "What is it now?"

"We are _not_ done yet", Blaine said and Wes shrugged. "And stop holding back your emotions! You don't have to be strong in front of us!"

Wes rolled his eyes but yelped when David and Thad pulled him down on the chair again and the rest of the Warblers sat around them.

"We have another song to sing for you", Nick explained and got up. "Jeff, Thad, Trent… will you help me out here?" Said boys stood in front of Wes and the others and Puck started to play on a guitar and the boys started to sing:

**_You helped us out,  
>Turned on the light<br>Helped us overcome stage fright  
>Little boys depend on things like that<em>** – Wes was aware of the girls of New Directions all starting to cooing at that. He felt himself blush because everyone was looking at him.

**_Helped with ties and with our hair  
>Had to drive us everywhere<br>You were always there when we looked back_** – Wes looked at his lap and fought to keep back his tears. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to the side and saw David holding a hand there. He smiled at Wes and Wes smiled back.

**_You had to do it all alone_**  
><strong><em>Make a choir, make a home<em>**  
><strong><em>Must have been as hard as it could be<em> **– At that Wes _had_ to snort. His friends used to call him a bore and "tight-ass"… but he had figured out that if he wasn't… well the Warblers would not work. These boys needed someone to command them.

**_And when I couldn't stand it here_**  
><strong><em>When I couldn't overcome my fear<em>** **_Y  
>ou would hug me close and sing to me<em>** – Wes smiled and when the boys sang he sang with them, his voice not more than a whisper but the Warblers that sat closest to him smiled.

**_Little birdie in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
>Aim for the sky and always have a dream<br>Don't be afraid just hold on tight  
>With my help things will turn out right<br>I promise you I will always stay  
>Little birdie come my way<br>Little birdie come my way (Little birdie come my way)_**

**_Raise your voice now sing for me_**  
><strong><em>Be who you were always meant to be<em>** **_  
>Little birdie come my way (Little birdie come my way)<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll be friends forever more<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cry what are tears for?<em>**  
><strong><em>Little birdie,<em>**  
><strong><em>Little birdie,<em>** **_  
>Little birdie,<em>**  
><strong><em>Little birdie come my way<em>** **_(Little birdie come my way)_**  
><strong><em>(Little birdie come my way)<em>**

By the end of the song everyone was applauding and Wes rose grinning from ear to ear and gave each boy a big hug.

"I thought Miley Cyrus songs were banned", Luke, a Warbler, asked.

"We decided to make a small exception just this once… with our own lyrics of course", David said and winked at Wes that just shook his head. Then he looked around the room at all the smiling faces.

"Thank you", he said. "So much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Be sane and not as uptight!" Nick called and got cheers from the other Warblers.

"Aw don't you love me Nicky", Wes asked in a teasing tone and Nick blushed. "I thought you said you wanted to marry me when we first met."

"S-shut up Wes", he got out all flustered. He had never told anyone about that little thing. When Nick had come to Dalton he'd been jumpy and scared of everything. Wes had been his mentor and had helped him calm down. Another thing about Nick… he was terrible at house stuff. He couldn't cook or use a washing machine. When Wes saved his breakfast he had jumped into his arms yelling: "Marry me!" Wes had just grinned and put him down and now he was grinning as well. He held his arms open.

"Come here", he said grinning crazily.

"No!" Nick said jumping backwards to get as far as possible from Wes. He hated to get hugs when people he didn't know were watching. Wes on the other hand… had no worries with that.

"Nicky", Wes teased and the Warblers backed off grinning. The ND, except for Kurt, looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Get away from me Wes!" Nick squeaked and dove underneath the older boys arms. He started to run around the room, Wes following. The circled tables, jumped over furniture and slid under other tables. The Warblers and the ND was laughing at them. Nick managed to trick Wes into taking a right and instead dove left and headed for the door.

"He's getting away!" Trent called. Wes stopped and looked around and then smirked. The Warblers and the ND watched in amazement as he ran onto a chair, the sofa, jumped and grabbed hold of one of the big chandeliers, swung forward, let go and dropped down in front of Nick.

"AH!" Nick exclaimed in shock and then he was trapped in a hug. "Wes!"

"What", Wes asked grinning.

"Wesley Montgomery let go of me _right_ this instant!"

"I knew his last name started with an M", Wes heard Kurt say somewhere among all the people.

"Group hug!" Mercedes called and everyone in the room hugged. Wes laughed with them while Nick looked panicked. His face was pale and his eyes really, really big. His arms were crossed over his chest and he tried to make himself small. Wes smiled gently and hugged him closer whispering comforting things in his ear and rubbed his back gently. When the group-hug ended Wes still hugged Nick gently and then ruffled his hair.

"Hey Nicky you are getting better at this", he said and let go. Nick glared daggers at him and with a huff sat down on a couch.

"Aw don't be mad Nicky", David teased.

"Fuck off…" Nick growled and everyone laughed. Wes stood watching his friends all smile and laugh and a gentle smile found its way onto his face. He was going to miss everyone and sighed. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his watch and checked the time. He would have to go now. He sighed sadly and closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay and took a shuddering breath. When he opened his eyes he was calm and collected again and smiled. He tried to make himself heard by clearing his throat but got no reaction. He chuckled and walked over to the Court Table and took the gavel in his hand. He noticed Kurt grin at him and Wes chuckled and then knocked on the table two times with his gavel. The ND jumped in fright while the Warblers looked up amused and Wes grinned putting the gavel down.

"I think we have to go on with this now", he said and David was at his side at once.

"Of course", he said putting his arm around Wes' shoulders. "We must sing the song you always start of the season with my dear Wesley."

Wes' eyes went big.

"You wouldn't!" he said.

"Oh we will… boys!"

Wes was grabbed by the New Directions and pulled back so the Warblers could perform.

**_(whose name it says, _**_Warblers, _**all)**

**_Blaine: There's nothing complicated about the way we live  
>We're all here for each other, <em>**_happy to give**  
>Proud of who we are<br>Humbled beneath the stars**_

**_Trent: We've everything we need_**  
><strong><em>The moon, the sun<em>**  
><strong><em>There is more than enough here for everyone<em>**  
><em>All we have we share<strong><br>And all of us we care, so come on**_ – Wes laughed as did the ND.

**Welcome to our family time  
>Welcome to our brotherly time<br>We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making  
>There's nothing we won't do<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to our family time<br>Welcome to our happy to be time  
>This is our festival, you know and best of all<br>We're happy to share it all **– Kurt ran up and joined them, since he was a Warbler once and once a Warbler always a Warbler.

**_Kurt: There's a bond between us, nobody can explain_**  
><strong><em>It's a celebration of life,<em>** _and seeing friends again**  
>I'd be there for you I know you'd be there for me too... so come on<strong>_

**Welcome to our family time  
>Welcome to our brotherly time<br>We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making  
>There's nothing we won't do<br>****Welcome to our family time**  
><strong>Welcome to our happy to be time<strong>  
><strong>This is our festival, you know and best of all<strong>  
><strong>We're happy to share it all<strong>

**_Thad: Remembering loved ones departed_**  
><em>Someone dear to your heart<strong><br>Finding love, and planning a future  
>Telling stories and laughing with friends<br>**Precious moments you'll never forget_ – The Warblers grabbed Wes' hands and pulled him up to them to lead the dance. Wes rolled his eyes but did, but not before gripping Mike by the arm and including him, to the astonishment of the ND, except Tina and the other Warblers. Mike and Wes danced and the Warblers imitated. Then Wes threw his hands up and everyone froze and he sang while he and Mike moved in beat to the music:

**_This has to be the most beautiful  
>The most peaceful place I've ever been to<br>It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
>When I think of how far I've come,<br>I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
>In them I see family I see the way we used to be<em>**

**_David: Come on!_** – Wes and Mike lead the dance again and now the Warblers could join into most of the moves. Wes and Mike still rocked in the front and the ND clapped and sang along:

**Welcome to our family time  
>Welcome to our brotherly time<br>We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making  
>There's nothing we won't do<strong>

**Welcome to our family time**  
><strong>Welcome to our happy to be time<strong>  
><strong>This is our festival, you know and best of all<strong>  
><strong>We're happy to share it all<strong>  
><strong>We're here to share it all<strong>

Everyone started to laugh and Mike and Wes high-fived before hugging in a brotherly way. Tina ran up to them and hugged them.

"You know each other", Quinn asked them. The three Asians had met during Asian camp a few times and were good friends. They looked at each other and smirked and said:

"The Asian community is tight!" Everyone laughed and then someone cleared their throat at the doors. Everyone turned around and Wes sobered up at once.

"Principal Carmichael", he said and nodded.

"Mr. Montgomery I see you are still here", the principal said and walked into the room smiling.

"Yes sir it is very hard to leave", Wes said and his voice cracked just a little. The principal chuckled.

"I can understand that Wes", he said and held out his hand. Wes took it and was pulled into a tight hug. "You will be missed." Wes was shocked at first but then hugged back and the principal started to laugh and held him at an arm's length.

"I am so _proud_ of you", he said. "When I look at you now I can't seem to find any traces of that poor, sad, lonely and broken little child that started here. Just look at you Wesley! _Look_ at you! So tall and proud, so responsible, smart and bright! Dalton was happy to have you here!"

"And I was happy to be here", Wes said and he could feel the Warblers glare at the back of his head. "David stay where you are." David froze mid-step and the principal laughed.

"You have to teach me that son", he said and patted Wes on the shoulder. Wes smiled but then caught movement by the door and looked behind the principal and gasped before going tense like a piano string.

"Wesley", the principal asked and everyone had noticed the boy go rigid, his eyes wider than they had ever seen before. They all looked at the door and Kurt gasped in shock. There stood a tall man, taller than Finn and he looked like an older version of Wes. No one that knew Wes could deny who this man was…

"Who's the big guy", Brittany whispered to Santana and Tina.

"That's Wes' dad", Tina said.

The man walked up to Wes and held out his hand.

"Wesley", he said but Wes didn't move so the man cleared his throat and pulled his hand back rubbing his neck. "Um… uh could I talk to you for a second?" Wes still didn't answer so the principal nudged him with his elbow and that seemed to shake Wes out of his daze. His eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists.

"What do you want", he spat. The Warblers stared at him, Wes was never, _never_ rude.

"The school secretary called and told me you graduated", Mr. Montgomery said calmly. "She told me how a great student you've been. Straight A's, Head Warbler, Student Council President… Prefect. I must say son you make me proud."

That was _it_! All the emotions Wes had kept bottled up over the years burst.

"Don't you dare call me that", he yelled furious and everyone in the room jumped. "You have no _right_ to call me that!"

"Wesley-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Wes voice broke and tears started to stream down his cheeks. "You have _no_ right to call me son after what you _did_ to me! If anyone has the right to call me son it's Principal Carmichael! You lost the right the day you sent me away! The fuck are you doing here huh? Did it take you more than a decade to decide that you care about the bastard son of yours?"

Mr. Montgomery sighed. "Wesley", he said and tried to put a hand on Wes' shoulder.

"Don't touch me", Wes yelled and hit his hand away still crying. "You _abandoned _me! You got _rid_ of me! You were _ashamed_ of being my father! Now… now you come here to congratulate me on a job well done and that you are proud, _proud of me_!" Wes was completely livid and was heartbroken at the same time. The Warblers were in shock. They had all seen Wes angry before and a bit down but nothing like this! This was something new and… really terrifying.

"Wesley you don't understand", Mr. Montgomery tried.

"Ha!" Wes said. "I understand just fine! You were drunk and fucked my mum and were never planning to see her again. But then I ended up being the result of that Asian fusion and oh no you had made a mistake that had to be dealt with! So rather than taking your son in and raise him you sent him across the country! You chose to do that instead of telling your wife and children the truth! You robbed me of a normal childhood and you robbed me my family!" Wes started crying then and rubbed a hand over his face. "And now you dare to come here… you _dare_ to come here and ruin this day for me… to ruin my last day with _my_ family! Ruin everything I have fought for!"

"Wesley", Mr. Montgomery said and put a hand on Wes' shoulder and the boy froze again and looked up at him. "I came here to ask for your for-"

Wes slapped his hand aside and fled the room.

"Wes!" David yelled and took off after him with Blaine and Kurt. Mr. Montgomery was left in the room, being glared at hatefully.

"What an emotional boy", Mr. Montgomery said. "Is everyone here like that?"

"You mock us sir", Thad growled.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**fearofpainteddevils - Thank you I'm happy you like it :D**


	3. Goodbye Big Brother Wes II

**The songs used are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Wes was standing on the roof of Dalton Academy holding on to a statue there. His chest was heaving and tears were falling fast. His eyes were big and red from all the crying and the only reason he held on to the statue of a knight on a horse was because his legs wouldn't carry him. His dad had come back to tell him he was proud of him? It was so ridiculous that Wes wanted to laugh but all he could do was cry. He knew the crying also was caused by his departure from Dalton and everyone he loved. He'd yet again be whisked away from the place he had called home. When he was 8 he was sent from his grandparents' mansion to a boarding school across the nation. He stayed there to he reached the age of 12 he arrived at Dalton. Dalton had been his home for 7 years; Wes had turned 19 that February.

He could look in a mirror sometimes and see the broken little twelve year old without a family or a past stand in the big school until a nice senior took pity of him and helped him settle in. Wes didn't remember the boy's name and not his face either because the senior had just led him to his dorm room and then left to get a teacher to help the small boy out. The other boys didn't know that their strong and calm leader was the only twelve-year-old to attend Dalton. His "family" had paid the school to keep him even though he was just 12. Wes squeezed his eyes shut and started to cry again and he sunk down on his knees and leaned on the statue, covering his eyes with one hand.

* * *

><p>Blaine, David and Kurt looked at each other with tears going down their cheeks. They stood watching their "big brother" break right in front of them. David looked at the younger boys beside him and they looked back at him.<p>

"What do we do", Kurt asked sniffling.

David sighed and walked towards Wes, he only had one plan in mind and hoped that it would work. He sat down by Wes and pulled the crying boy to him. Wes didn't care who it was that hugged him, he just clung to him crying his heart out. Blaine sent a message to the Warblers, telling them where they were and to get there as soon as possible, without the ND. He also told them to come quietly. After sending the message he and Kurt just watched. David was rubbing circles on Wes' back and the Asian boy was leaning his head on David's shoulder. David started to sing:

(**_David, _Kurt, **_Blaine, _All Warblers)

**_Come along  
>Will there be sunshine shinin'?<br>Will we find a silver linin'?  
>Come along<br>Sing a song  
>When today becomes tomorrow<br>Will we find joy or sorrow?  
>Sing a song – <em>**Kurt nodded determent and walked up to the two of them and sat on Wes' other side, David had fortunately pulled them away from the edge of the roof… for safety's sake.

**Is it wrong?  
>To put all our hopes together<br>And wish for something better?  
>Is it wrong<br>To belong?  
>To face the future with another<br>Who means more than any other  
>Is to belong – <strong>Blaine also decided to join the them and like David and Kurt threw his arm around Wes, who's crying had subsided a little listening to his favorite song… a song he sang for sad freshmen that came to him for comfort.

_We'll paint the grey clouds  
>With pretty rainbow hues<br>And we'll brush the gloom away  
>And save it for a rainy day<br>Rainy day  
><em>Oh today! – The four boys looked up as the other Warblers started to sing along and David, with help from Blaine and Kurt got Wes onto his feet. All the Warblers sang:

If troubles cast a shadow  
><span>And shadows makes the sun afraid to stay<span>  
><span>But it's okay<span>  
><span>'Cause there will be sunshine shinin'<span>  
><span>And we'll find a silver linin' another day<span>

The Warblers hummed along as David took Wes' hands and started to talk.

"Wes don't care about that jerk that doesn't deserve you", he said sharply. "You have us and how many times do we have to tell you to follow your own advices?"

"What", Wes croaked.

"You keep telling us it's okay to cry. Okay to come to others for help and comfort and you good sir don't do that!"

"Because I'm the oldest", Wes whispered.

"Who cares? No one should carry those troubles alone! For God's sake Wes we've all been through shit one time or another in our lives and _you_ have always been there! Warbler or no Warbler you always help!"

"It's my duty as an up-upper classman", Wes stuttered out between sobs.

"So? Who does the upper classmen turn to?"

"Th-themselves…"

"Wrong answer", David said and tilted Wes' face up so they could lock gazes. "They turn to their friends and family."

(Tomorrow is another day) – Warblers singing in the background

"And we are both Wes", Blaine piped up.

"We'll always be here for you", Kurt said hugging the Asian, forcing David to let go of his hands. "We won't leave you and _we_ are proud of you."

(How I wish you'll always stay)

(Tomorrow is another day)

Wes' eyes widened.

"Why", he asked as he hugged Kurt back gently.

"Because _you_ are the Warblers!" the boys yelled at him.

Wes sobbed again but then smiled and looked at them.

"Not anymore", he said. "I'm leaving remember?"

"So", Kurt said grinning. "Once a Warbler _always_ a Warbler. You said so yourself many times!"

Wes sighed and dried his tears.

"The bastard downstairs-"

"Got kicked out by the kid with a Mohawk and the Principal", Thad said pulling Wes into a big hug. "He won't ever bother you again and if he does…" The Warblers looked at each other and all nodded.

"He'll have to deal with us!" they all yelled. Wes laughed then and suddenly was enveloped in a massive group hug. He laughed as someone, probably David or Thad, tickled his sides and soon the Wes-torture started everyone tried to tickle him and Wes laughed like crazy. Now knowing that even though he was leaving his family behind… they would never forget him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Wes stood at the car which was to take him to his newest home… college. He looked at the assembled Warblers and sighed.<p>

"Well boys", he said. "This is it." Nick was the first to hug him with tears going down his cheeks. "Aw Nicky."

"Come visit okay", he pleaded with Wes.

"Of course Nicky", Wes said and they parted. Wes got a few more hugs and then got to Jeff. The blonde hugged Wes so hard the older boy couldn't breathe.

"Gah!" he exclaimed. "Jeff… killing… let… go!"

"Sorry", Jeff apologized and let go. "D… Don't forget us." Wes ruffled his hair.

"Jeff I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to", he said and then turned to Blaine and Kurt and got a double hug. "Okay Klaine promise me to behave yourself and if either of you hurt the other you will answer to me understand?"

"Sir yes sir", Blaine teased and Kurt nodded mutely choking on tears. Wes smirked and ruffled up Kurt's hair.

"Ah! WESLEY MONTGOMERY YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Wes laughed and ruffled up his hair even more before being pulled backwards into Thad's arms and the other boy burrowed his face in Wes' neck.

"Don't go", he whispered broken hearted. "Please stay."

"I can't stay Thad you know that", he said and turned around hugging Thad and now tears left his eyes. Thad and David was his best of best friends after all. They parted and Wes smiled brushing the tears off of Thad's cheeks.

"Make me proud okay", he choked out.

"Of course", Thad said. David nodded and pulled Wes into a hard hug both boys crying sadly. They didn't say anything, nothing was really needed to be said.

"You got my number", Wes whispered when they parted. "If anything bad happens, anything at all or you just need advice… call me okay?"

David nodded and Wes made a little spin, a la Mike, and put a hat on his head, a gift from Kurt and looked at the school one last time. The principal stood at the door and waved. Wes smiled and waved back and opened the car door.

"Wes", David called as Wes was about to get into the car. The graduate turned to them.

"Yeah", he asked and the Warblers and Kurt looked at each other before they sang, in six different harmonies:  
><strong><em>Goodbye may seem forever<br>Farewell is like the end  
>But in my heart is a memory<br>And there you're always be_**

**_Goodbye is not forever  
>Farewell it's not the end<br>In my thoughts you will be  
>There you will always stay<em>**

**_Goodbye may seem forever  
>Farewell is like the end<br>But in my heart is a memory  
>And there you're always be<em>**

Wes smiled before getting into the car and looked back while the car drove away watching his friends way for him. Wes knew he'd see them again. He could always visit Dalton and go to their performance… there was no way he was going to miss them in sectionals and regionals and hopefully nationals.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**MadPie - Thank you I am very happy you think so :)**


	4. Big Brother We Need You

**Okay since season 3 of Glee hasn't come to Sweden yet I haven't seen the episode Michael :'( But I've read a few fics here so I have a clue to as what's going on. But to make sure no one gets upset because I don't follow the episode these next few chapters are marked AU**

* * *

><p>Part 4<p>

Wes was asleep when he got the call and groggily took his phone.

"'lo", was all he got out. He was only met with silence. He leaned up on his elbow, his brow furrowing. "Hello?"

Then came a sad voice from the other side of the line.

"Wes…"

"Kurt", Wes said alarmed by the tone throwing his comforter aside and sitting up. "Are you okay buddy? What's wrong? Why are you calling me?"

More silence then the weak reply:

"Big brother we need you."

A billion of horrible scenarios went through Wes' head after that and he flew out of bed and headed to his dresser.

"Okay kid tell me everything", he said and dressed while Kurt talked. When he heard about the slushee he nearly dropped the phone. "They. Did. _What?_" Wes listened to what Kurt told him and asked the younger boy to tell him absolutely everything he knew. Kurt did so and after a while started to cry. Wes brought out his big brother persona and started the comfort talk.

He talked with Kurt for hours and told him that he'd be at Blaine's house as soon as he could, he just had to clear something up with his college first. But before he went to the college he called up a very special classmate of his and they talked for a long time. Wes was on the next plain back to Dalton a few hours later when he got another phone call.

* * *

><p>When Wes slammed the big doors to Dalton open the students that were in the corridors parted like the Red Sea as he stormed down the corridors towards the principal's office. Wes had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and was dressed in black skin tight jeans, a blue T-shirt and a black bomber jacket. He heard some of the older students whisper back and forth and he turned around.<p>

"Nobody tells the Warblers I'm here", he yelled and everyone looked terrified. "_Nobody_!" Then he continued to walk. He got to Principal Carmichael's door and took a deep breath to calm himself and pushed the door open. The man looked up and smiled broadly.

"Wesley!" he said and got up and hurried around his desk.

"Sir", Wes said smiling as well before being pulled into a back breaking hug. He laughed at the greeting and sat in the chair in front of the desk as the Principal motioned him to do, while he himself sat in his bigger chair on the other side of the desk.

"I am so glad you answered that call Wesley", he said pouring up a cup of tea for himself and Wes. He handed the younger man the cup. "I'm at my wits' end! The Warblers are getting out of hand! A William Schuester called from McKinley High and told me what my students had done to one of his students. A former student of mine!

The Warblers have been acting oddly this entire semester Wes! They pick fights and are rude and I do not know what to do with them! I can't disband them since the tradition of the Warblers is as old as this school. I have tried to talk to their captain, a Sebastian Smythe, but he shows me little to none interest and barley any respect unless I am angry. They do not respect any teacher. I thought maybe some of the seniors could talk to them but yet again… no one listens."

"I understand Sir", Wes said taking a sip from his tea. "Kurt has already filled me in."

"Yes, an unfortunate attack on that young boy and his friends."

"Indeed it was Sir and not needed. What have become of my Warblers?"

The Principal smiled. "_Your_ Warblers?"

"With all due respect Sir they always have been and always will be _mine_."

"Of course Wesley. That is the reason I called you after all. I was hoping you could help us get them under control."

"I will do my best sir… I do have an idea on how to do it."

"How?"

Wes explained his idea and the further he got into it the more the principal smiled.

"Wesley me dear boy you are a genius", he said hitting the desk smiling. "But what of your college studies?"

"I have already talked to the people responsible for my courses", Wes said setting the empty tea-cup aside. "They have agreed to let me take them over the internet this year and get back next year."

"So will you be staying here then?"

"Well for my plan to work I most certainly must stay. I can be a sub in some classes should it ever be needed."

"Good… your old room is still empty."

Wes cocked an eyebrow. "You are not serious sir."

"I am. No one wants to live so close to the Warblers, the Warbler seniors are staying together and other seniors feel like intruders. Wesley the room and job as dorm manager are yours if you want them."

Wes smiled and rose. "I gladly accept sir. But first I have something to do, getting my stuff here and such… but please do not introduce me or tell anyone why and that I'm here."

"Of course", the principal nodded. "The plan must work after all."

Wes smiled and left the office and then Dalton taking out his phone to call in a favor.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Blaine", Will asked the boy with an eye-patch.<p>

"Good", Blaine said from his place on the stage edge with Mike and Kurt. "Have been better and have been worse though."

"That's good to hear", Will said and nodded. "This week's assignment is the word: dreams."

The ND started to whisper happily and Will couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay guys settle down", he said and they looked at him again. "Now I want you to find songs to sing that talks about dreams in any way you want. It can be dreams of the future, dreams, nightmares, daydreams… Anything about dreams understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good", he said. "To start you off on this assignment I will sing a song myself."

"Please no rapping", Kurt said and Will chuckled.

"No rapping", he said and the ND sat in the seats in front of the stage and Will turned to the band. "Hit it!" The lights went dim and the band started to play and Will started singing:

**_Every time that I look in the mirror  
>All these lines on my face getting clearer<br>The past is gone  
>It went by, like dusk to dawn<br>Isn't that the way _**– No one had noticed the figure coming in through the door and Will winked at it before singing:**_  
>Everybody's got their dues in life to pay<em>** – The figure started to sing then **(Yes I was listening to** Dream on** with Will and Bryan Ryan singing and borrowed that part;) )**

****_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
>Where it comes and where it goes<br>I know it's everybody's sin  
>You got to lose to know how to win<em> – The ND spun around so fast Will was seriously worried that their necks would snap. They were all staring at the figure slowly walking down the aisle, singing:

****_Half my life  
>Is in books' written pages<br>Lived and learned from fools and  
>From sages<br>You know it's true  
>All the things come back to you<em> – The figure jumped onto the stage, Will grabbing his arm to help him up and they sang together: (**_Will, _**_Figure, _**Both**)****

**_Sing with me, sing for the year_**  
><em>Sing for the laugh, sing for the tears<strong><br>Sing with me, if it's just for today  
><strong>Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away, yeah  
>(<strong>will take you away, yeah<strong>)_

_Yeah**, **_**sing with me, sing for the year_  
><em>**_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear**  
>Sing with me, if it's just for today<br>**_**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

**_Dream On Dream On Dream On_**  
><strong><em>Dream until the dream come true<em>**  
><em>Dream On Dream On Dream On<br>Dream until your dream comes true**  
><strong>Yeah Dream On** Dream On **Dream On**  
>Dream On <strong>_**Dream On  
>Dream On Dream On Whoaa <strong>(The figure sang higher, Bryan Ryan's part, than Will)****

**Sing with me, sing for the year_  
>Sing for the laugh, <em>**_sing for the tear**  
><strong>Sing with me, if it's just for today**  
><strong>_**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_  
><em>**_Sing with me**, sing for the year  
><strong>_**Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear  
>Sing with me, if it's just for today<br>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._  
><em>**_Will take you away…_

Will and the figure grinned at each other and laughed before hugging.

"That was awesome", Puck yelled and got up. "Mr. Schue who is this dude?"

"Just an old friend", the figure said throwing back its hood. Kurt and Blaine grinned madly and flew up from their chairs, onto the stage and tacked the figure to the floor with a hug.

"WES!" they screamed happily. Will just laughed and wiped his brow free of sweat. The other children of ND stared at the spectacle on stage with big eyes. Wes ruffled Blaine's hair and let Kurt and him pull him to his feet.

"Hello", he said to the rest of the ND.

"Hey it's the Big Shot Warbler", Santana said. Mike and Tina jumped onto the stage and gave Wes a hug each, they were friends after all.

"At your service", Wes said with a bow to Santana.

"What are you doing here", Rachel asked. "Are you spying on us?"

"Pft please!" Wes said. "Gentlemen do not spy."

"Sebastian did and-"

"I do _not_ count that low-life snake as a Warbler or a gentleman", Wes growled darkly and then turned to Blaine who stared at him with big eyes. "That's why I'm here."

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"You called him?" he asked shocked and a little angry.

"No", Wes said calmly, to save Kurt, and Blaine stared at him. "But Principal Carmichael did."

"Why", Will asked and Wes told him what the principal of Dalton Academy told him. He even told them of what he planned to do with the Warblers… especially Sebastian.

"I like this guy more and more", Santana whispered to Quinn and Brittany.

"Dude that's badass", Puck shouted when Wes was done. "Need any help?"

"No", Wes said. "Wait… yes one thing."

"Name it", Will said.

"How will I get Sebastian to punch me?"

Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy but Wes just smiled and thunder rumbled in the distance.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it happened to Blaine", Nick said as he, David, Thad, Trent, Jeff and a Warbler named John sat together in the choir room.<p>

"I know", David sighed and leaned back on the couch rubbing his face. "How did Sebastian talk us into it?"

"He used his charm or something", Thad growled. "I'm really starting to hate that guy."

"Starting", Jeff yelled. They started to argue a bit but then they heard Trent whisper:

"I wish Wes was here…"

They all looked at the sad-looking boy and sighed. Jeff who'd been shouting at Thad and nearly punched him apologized and they all sat down. They had all concluded some time ago that with Wes there none of this would've happened. He would not _allow_ it to happen. David and Thad took all these changes the hardest. They had tried so hard to keep the tradition of the Warblers' council alive but Sebastian took the spot as third member and overruled them the entire time.

Sebastian had gotten a few freshmen to join the choir and they were so loyal to him that it was boarding to disgusting. Some of the now senior Warblers that had been there when Wes held the reins had quit after a bit of Sebastian as boss. David wished he'd been one of them but if he and Thad gave up, everything Wes had fought for would've been ruined. Wes had trusted them and had left them in charge.

'_Look at us now Wes_', David thought. '_We failed you… as usual._'

He was pulled from his thoughts when Nick gasped and he looked up. The younger boy sat on the armrest of the second sofa and was facing the door. His eyes were big and his face pale.

"Nick", Jeff asked and put a hand on his boyfriend's arm. "What-"

Nick shot up and ran to the door. They saw him look around and then dart down the hallway.

"Nicky!" Thad called and they followed him. Nick was running one here and one there, looking terrified and shocked at the same time. David grabbed his arm.

"What's the matter dude", he asked and Nick stared at him.

"Didn't you see him", Nick asked. "Please tell me you _saw_ him!"

"Saw who", Jeff asked.

"Wes!"

The other boys looked at him confused and David put a hand on Nick's forehead.

"No fever", he said. "And I can't smell any alcohol."

"Knock it off Dave", Nick spat and swatted his hand away. "I know what I saw!"

The boys looked between each other and Thad was about to say something when their friends Luke and Frank came running like hellfire was after them.

"Thad! David!" they yelled and rammed said boys so all four ended up on the floor.

"The hell Luke!" David yelled and tried to get up but the younger boy was sitting on him.

"We saw Wes Dave!" Luke yelled, Frank nodding like crazy and David froze.

"_What?_" he asked.

"Dave! Dave!" two sophomore Warblers came running up to them. "Dave we saw Wes!"

Soon the rest of the Warblers, save the freshmen and Sebastian were there, even the ones that had quit, Rock with the long hair and Fred the beat-boxing Warbler, he'd quit just recently and a few others. They had all seen Wes. Thad stood listening to all the crazy stories and the volume around them got higher and higher.

"Enough!" he yelled and they looked at him. "Sirs let's go to the choir room and sort out this mess!"

Everyone followed his order and when they were in the choir room all the boys that had seen Wes described what they had seen. They'd seen him stand in doorways or walk by them in the corridors… sticking out like a sore thumb.

"How", David asked crossing his arms.

"He wasn't in uniform", Rock explained. "He was wearing light linen pants, black T-shirt and white jacket."

"No!" Nick said. "He was wearing blue jeans, white T-shirt and a red shirt!"

"No!" Luke said. "He was wearing black skin tight jeans, black turtle-neck sweater and a white scarf and had sunglasses on his head!"

They started to argue about that until David whistled and they all looked at him.

"Don't you see what's going on here", he yelled. "None of you _saw_ Wes!" When they were about to protest David cut them off. "It's our guilty feelings that make us see him."

"What do you mean _us_", Thad asked and David sighed.

"I just saw Wes walk by in a Dalton uniform", he said sadly and the boys stared at the door. Thad ran over but saw nothing.

"This is ridiculous", he said and took out his phone and pressed 2 on speed dial.

"What are you doing", Jeff asked.

"Calling Wes to proof to all of you that he's not-hey Wes!"

Thad was met with a yawn.

"What do you want Thad I'm sleeping", was the answer he got.

"Where are you?"

"At college… we had an exam today and I've been studying all nighters this week so if you don't-"

"Wes", Jeff yelled over Thad's shoulder. "Are you at Dalton?"

The other end got quiet and then:

"Excuse me?" Wes sounded confused.

"Are you at Dalton", Jeff yelled and Thad nudged him back.

"Thad what the heck is going on", Wes asked. "Why are you calling me?"

"We… uhm some of us thought we saw you… here… today… just now", Thad mumbled and was met with silence. "Wes?"

"Put me on speaker Thad." It wasn't a question… it was an order. Thad did that and put his phone on the table and the Warblers gathered around.

"Guys what's wrong", Wes asked calmly.

"Nothing's wrong", Nick said dully.

"Oh? Then why do you guys see me err… around Dalton?"

"Yeah around Dalton", Jeff said. "Wes… can… could you come visit?"

"Wish I could blondie but I don't have enough free time right now."

"We… n-miss you Wes", David said. He felt bad telling Wes they'd let him down and could see that the others felt the same. And none of them wanted to meet Wes' wrath either.

"I miss you too", Wes said. "So how are things? Are you preparing for sectionals? How are Blaine and Kurt? I haven't talked to them in a while and I'm curious."

"Things aren't", Rock began but Thad cut him off.

"Things are great Wes", he said. "Yup nothing to worry about everything is going smoothly." Rock glared at him.

"Ah", Wes said. "So who's taken my spot?"

"Oh err…" David rubbed his neck. "A new kid… err Sebastian Smythe."

Silence for a bit then:

"Smythe… Smythe… that name sounds familiar…" Wes grumbled. "Ah! I know! He's the son of that big billionaire! His brother is in my class!"

"Err… yeah", Thad said hesitantly. "Err… sorry for waking you Wes we should-"

"Wait", Wes called. "You never told me about Kurt and Blaine! How are they?"

The room went dead silent, everyone at Dalton including none Warblers knew of the slushee incident due to the principal forgetting to turn off the message system while yelling at Sebastian. The student-body was now living in fear of the captain of the Warblers.

"Guys you still there", Wes asked. "Hello? Huh… guess the call-"

"No we're still here", Trent yelled slightly panicked. "Uh… err the guys are just fine! Yeah that's it! We talked to them the other day and everything was fine. They are pumped for sectionals… right guys?"

"Yes", all the others agreed.

"Yeah right", Wes said and they detected a cold hint in his voice.

"You okay Wes", David asked.

"No I said I was busy… No you can't… get out! I said get out!" they heard Wes yell. "Sorry about that… it was my flat-mate… annoying bastard wants to burrow my stereo again for a party."

"Tight-ass", Jeff, Trent and Nick teased.

"Do shut up", Wes growled and everyone except him laughed. "Gotta go now boys… take care and if you see anymore ghosts… call me."

"Right Wes", David said and smiled a little. "Talk to ya later bro."

"You bet you will." Wes cut the call and the Warblers sighed sadly… and in shame. They'd lied… to Wes. If he ever found out there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were having practice in their choir room as usual, only there was no happy energy at all… except from Sebastian. He was the only one in a good mood. The others were antsy because of the storm, mixed with the slushiée-incident and some of the Wes-ghost they'd seen. The storm was raging outside and thunder kept rolling around and lightning lit up the sky a few times.<p>

"No no no", Sebastian yelled. "You idiots are doing it all wrong!"

"We are following the notes _you_ gave us", David growled. "Don't blame this on us."

"I am because you are all losers that-"

Whatever he was going to say drowned in a big crackle of thunder and lightning that had some of the boys yelp in fright before everything went black. Thad tried the light switch but nothing happened.

"The power must be down", he said sighing.

"What do we do now", asked a frightened freshman as the thunder continued to roar outside.

"Wait it out", David said calmly and sat down. The rest of the Warblers followed his suggestion and they sat there. Everyone was quiet and except from cracks of thunder or flashes everything was still and quiet.

"This is like from a horror movie", Trent whispered after a while.

"Yeah", Thad laughed. "Now the doors just have to slam open and the grim reaper will stand there."

Just then the doors did slam open with a bang and there stood a figure dressed all in black and with a hooded sweater. It was dripping of the figure and they couldn't see its face. His entrance had made a few Warblers scream in terror, Sebastian and Jeff were two of them. David flew up and took a protective stance in front of the other boys as another flash lit up the room. They saw that the figure was wearing black boots, black skin tight jeans, a hooded sweater and a long rain coat and gloves. Something hung from the belt at his side… something long and thin. In the dark no one could see what it was but since they were all terrified some of them guessed it was a sword or other weapon.

"Who are you", David demanded to know as he and Thad took a protective stance in front of the freshmen.

"I've come for you", the figure growled lowly.

"Ah the grim reaper!" screamed Trent horrified.

"Oh you'll wish it was the Grim Reaper when _I'm_ done with you", the shape yelled angrily and several of the Warblers paled.

"W-W-Wes", David stuttered out and the figure let his hood drop just as the power came back. "Oh fuck… we're dead."

"Damn right you are", Wes growled and walked into the room throwing his raincoat aside. What hung at his belt was not a sword at all… it was just a crowbar… no one knew why he had it and he let it drop to the floor. Wes walked towards the terrified Warblers and then there were running feet coming down the hall. Into the room stormed Rock, Fred and two other former Warblers ran into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was in the room.

"Oh shit", Frank swore and Wes crossed his arms.

"You _lied_ to me", Wes said in a calm tone that the experienced Warblers knew meant… that they were in for it now.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Just in case you ignored the text at the top: <strong>

_Okay since season 3 of Glee hasn't come to Sweden yet I haven't seen the episode Michael :'( But I've read a few fics here so I have a clue to as what's going on. But to make sure no one gets upset because I don't follow the episode these next few chapters are marked AU_

**Insanity's Childe - Well hello there :) I do remember your name, just not exactly sure from where... *scratches head* I suck with names... I recognize them but can never place them. I'm happy I have the odd habit to as you said "somehow you(I) manage to provide fics to satisfy my(your) random phases".**

**I3Klaine - I'm happy you enjoy it but don't hope for too much... I'm not sure if Montgomery senior will show up again in this fic... maybe next one.**

**fearofpainteddevils - I just HAD to make Thad say that. It's his slogan!**


	5. Anger Of The Big Brother

**Okay since season 3 of Glee hasn't come to Sweden yet I haven't seen the episode Michael :'( But I've read a few fics here so I have a clue to as what's going on. But to make sure no one gets upset because I don't follow the episode these next few chapters are marked AU**

* * *

><p>Part 5<p>

Wesley Montgomery was pissed and you could see it on his body language, his eyes… the aura around him… but it got very clear when he said:

"You are _not_ my family."

David's head snapped up from looking at his feet and Thad bowed his head in sorrow at those words. All of the Warblers that knew Wes looked horrified and heartbroken. Trent was actually having tears going down his cheeks. Wes just glared at them.

"My family would _never_ hurt anyone else in the family", he said venomously. "You have hurt two people… scratch that you've hurt _three_ people. What the hell were you thinking? Were you all dropped on your heads as babies?"

No one said anything they just looked ashamed… except for the freshmen and Sebastian. The freshmen looked really confused and Sebastian just smug and bored. The freshmen were also in awe over this guy walking in and affecting the older Warblers so they acted like small children and how they looked at him as if he was their idol or a god or something.

"I am very disappointed in you", Wes went on with a sharp tone in his voice. "_You_ have turned into the bullies Blaine and Kurt came here to avoid."

"We didn't do anything", Rock piped up. "We're not even in the Warblers anymore!"

"Don't you think _I_ know that", Wes roared and Rock flinched back. "I know you _gave up_ without a fight! That all of you did! We worked so hard to get this choir to where it was when I left! We worked so hard to become a choir made up by brothers! And how do you value all that work we put down? You throw it away as if it doesn't matter! You!" he pointed to a freshman. "Warbler Lewis."

Lewis gaped in shock, this guy knew his name!

"You Warbler Oliver", Wes pointed at another freshman. "You Warbler Connor, you Warbler Max and you Warbler Rasmus." He pointed to the other three freshmen in the choir. "Do any of you feel that you can trust the older members of this choir?"

"H-how do you mean", Rasmus stuttered out.

"If you have a problem Rasmus can you turn to David or Thaddeus for comfort?"

"N-no… t-t-that would be… odd."

"Odd how?"

"Uhm… Embarra-ss-ssing…"

Wes groaned and slapped a hand to his face. "Do all freshmen feel – Oliver, don't think I can't see you try to leave even though I'm not looking at you!"

Oliver froze by the door, eyes terrified and wide with shock but he went back to his place and Wes looked at the five freshmen. Noticing the somewhat amused smiles some of the older Warblers had on their lips.

"Do all of you feel like Rasmus?" he asked the freshmen and they nodded. "When you get homesick or just down… or even if you need help with homework… do you feel that you can you turn to the Warblers for help?"

The freshmen shook their heads and looked down on their feet. Wes smiled softly and walked over to them and put a hand on Lewis' shoulder. The poor boy looked devastated. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and met Wes' eyes. They were warm and friendly as was the smile on his face.

"You boys are just a little lost", he told the freshmen, breaking eye-contact with Lewis and reached out a hand to grab Connor by the shoulder and the boy got closer to Wes. Connor could feel that this guy was safe and caring. Wes smiled at the five of them.

"I am not here to yell at _you_ five for following the example of your upper-classmen", he said gently. "So go to your rooms and remember one thing… you can _always_ come to me if something bothers you. Anything. Just give me a call." He slipped a note into Connors hand, ruffled Lewis' hair and nodded at the door. "Now scram." The five freshmen nodded and hurriedly left and Wes took a deep breath and turned to the older Warblers.

"I so want to hit you right now", he told them and they, save Sebastian, flinched in horror. Wes was back to angry Wes. "Those five boys _need_ you and what do you do? Deny it!"

"S-Sebastian said-" Nick began.

"I don't care!" Wes yelled. "Didn't I teach you _anything_ the years we spent together here? Did I teach for nothing? How could you do this to them? To Kurt! To Blaine! To _me_?" Wes was livid again. "When I graduated I told you I counted on you to keep going like Warblers and you didn't! Was all that encouragement you gave me your way to say: 'please just go tight-ass'?"

"NO!" the Warblers yelled terrified.

"It surely seems that way!" Wes yelled and they went quiet. "You sirs are nothing but cowards and you _are_ bullies!"

"You mock us sir!" Thad yelled angrily and without thinking. "You're such a hypocrite! You call us bullies but you know what? You come in here and terrifies us all half to death! That's what bullies do! Sir, _you (_here he pointed at Wes) are the bully!" When he was done with his rant his eyes widened as he realized what he had said and done…

"I… I… I didn't mean it Wes", he said horrified and backed away from the other Warblers. "I'm sorry! You're not a bully! I'm… I just… you…" Thad covered his mouth with his hands to keep himself from saying anything more because he knew that soon he would say something really stupid... that was just his way. Wes turned to him slowly.

"_Where_ the _hell _have _you_ been?" Wes growled darkly.

"Uh..." Thad was confused.

"You just jumped to defend yourself and your fellow Warblers", Wes growled. "As we were taught to do… where have _Thad_ been? The guy I saw when I walked in was Thaddeus. Thad knew how to see right from wrong. He knew how to speak up when something was wrong. So I ask you Thaddeus, where has _Thad_ been?"

"Wes I don't…" Thad couldn't get out anything else because he broke down then and there. He started crying and sank to his knees. David moved to comfort him but Wes gently, but firmly, pushed him aside and sat down beside Thad and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Wes", Thad sobbed. "I tried so hard to be like you but I couldn't… I'm not _you_! I tried to stop Sebastian but I couldn't! I don't have what it takes! I let you down! I let Blaine and Kurt down! They'll never forgive me!"

Wes pulled him into a hug and Thad clung to him. The Warblers – I do not mean Sebastian when I write Warblers – looked on in shock. No one of them had seen Thad like this before… broken. He was always known for being the moody one on the council… a bit mean some thought before they got to know him and a bit cold. This was not that guy. This was a broken _child_.

"You did all that", Wes said in a soothing tone running his fingers through Thad's hair to sooth him. One of the only ways to sooth him wes had learned over the years. He also rubbed Thad's back gently. "But I think this proof that you regret everything you've done and want to turn it right." He looked up at the other Warblers. "And I guess it goes for all of you?" They nodded and Thad's heart aching sobs eased a little and his killing grip on Wes' sweater eased up a little. Wes waved for the others to join into the hug and they did. All of them saying how sorry they were and after a bit Wes sighed and said:

"I _know_ stop saying it! Say it to Kurt, Blaine and the New Directions instead! Make me proud again and I will forgive you."

"Oh you guys are all a bunch of sissies", Sebastian said and the Warblers scrambled away from Wes and Thad when they felt Wes go rigid. Sebastian watched in amusement as Wes slowly got up, pulling Thad with him and motioning for David to take over the comforting part. David hurriedly did so, pulling Thad to him so that the shorter boy could burrow his face in David's neck. David started rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair. Nick also joined into the hug. Wes himself walked slowly towards Sebastian and the only sound in the room was from his steps. He stopped right in front of Sebastian.

"You are pathetic Smythe", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me", Sebastian asked.

"Pinning after someone else's guy because you aren't charming enough to get one for yourself? Pathetic if you ask me."

"Do _not_ question my charm bastard!"

"Oh but I do, I question _everything_ about you", Wes said smirking. "After what I've heard you can charm the socks of anyone by just smiling at them. But I haven't seen you do that."

"And after what I've heard you are the former head of the council that isn't wanted by his family."

Wes cocked an eyebrow at that and the Warblers gasped. Wes family was a touchy subject for the older boy. Then Wes snorted.

"I'd say I am very much wanted", he said calmly. "We just saw proof of that. I'm more worried about you."

"Me", Sebastian asked confused.

"Yes", Wes started to circle him, still holding his arms crossed. "What will you do now that you are stripped from your position in the Warblers?"

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You can't strip me of my position", he roared. "You're not even a Warbler!"

"True", Wes said and stopped pacing. "But I _am_ the coach of glee-club at Dalton Academy."

The Warblers and Sebastian stared at him in shock.

"You see", Wes said and smirked at Sebastian. "The principal called me and asked me to come here and sort out the hooligans known as the Warblers. We discussed how I should do that and we came to the conclusion that I am still very much needed at this school. Now I have graduated so I just can't be put back among the Warblers and into the council… but as coach/dean for the glee-club I can join."

"That's not possible!" Sebastian yelled. "The court exist-"

"Because the Warblers don't have a coach", Wes cut him off. "Don't you think _I_ know that Smythe? But let me ask you a question. Who does the student council answer to?"

"Principal Carmichael and the teachers. But I really don't see how that matter here."

"Then let me explain. The court will still exist and be in power of most things", Wes said and started to circle Sebastian again. "But all of their decisions will from now on be overseen by me, the coach, and if I do not approve I have the power to change the decissions or forbid them. I answer _only_ to the principal so if you have something to complain about go to him… although", Wes smirked. "I very much doubt he will choose to listen to _you_ over listening to _me_."

"How dare you?" Sebastian was livid and his hands balled into fists. "You-"

"Have more power over this school than you _ever_ will. Your daddy is a billionaire right? Well I've heard you see from my classmate, a man named Harold _Smythe_ that his dad has had enough of his little brother's hooligan ways and are not supporting all of his flunks anymore. Will he help you out of trouble now?"

Sebastian glared at him and then he smiled his most charming smile. He walked closer to Wes.

"Well played sir", he purred and ran his hand up and down Wes' arm. The other Warblers stared in shock, what was Sebastian playing at?

"I am very impressed", Sebastian went on.

"As you-" Wes began but he was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his own.

"AH!" some of the Warblers yelped and Rock, who'd been filming the entire thing since Sebastian first spoke nearly dropped his camera in shock. Their eyes widened even more when _Wes_ started to kiss the younger man back. David thought he was going to faint and Thad wondered what the hell was wrong with Wes, while Nick was sure he was going to get a heart attack. Sebastian pulled back smirking, Wes stood stock still at first and then he shuddered and wiped his mouth.

"You suck at kissing", Wes said and Sebastian's face went from smug to livid. Everyone gasped as Sebastian hit Wes in the face so hard the former Warbler fell to the floor. Sebastian smirked cockily and the Warblers looked horrified. But then Wes started to laugh and got up. He brushed off his clothes, cracked his neck and smirked.

"Oh _thank you_ for that Smythe", he said. "Everyone here witnessed _you_ hitting me _first_."

Sebastian paled.

"So _this_ is self-defense", Wes stated and delivered a fist into Sebastian's face. The younger man tumbled backwards and fell over a table and landed flat on his back… with a broken nose. Wes wiped off his lips from Sebastian's saliva again and then stalked over and sat a foot on his chest.

"Hurt my friends ever again and it will be more than your nose that needs healing", Wes growled. "Now leave this room and this school. Harold told me to tell you your father would send a car…" they could all hear a car honk a horn outside "About now. He also told me to tell you that you are being transferred to London so that the British can try to get some sense into you… somehow I doubt that the sophisticated Europeans will take your ways lightly. Now scram!" And scram Sebastian did, he ran as fast as he could and Wes turned to the Warblers that were all staring at him.

"What is it now?" he asked and was pulled into a massive group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**animelover5000 - Yes Wes is pissed and of course I'll continue!**

**MCRxRoxx - Your wish is my command ;)**


	6. Oh Bad Ass

**Okay since season 3 of Glee hasn't come to Sweden yet I haven't seen the episode Michael :'( But I've read a few fics here so I have a clue to as what's going on. But to make sure no one gets upset because I don't follow the episode these next few chapters are marked AU**

* * *

><p>Part 6<p>

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were walking down the hallways of McKinley high and noticed something odd. The Cheerios around them were giggling and gossiping worse than normal. They only acted like that around cute boys… or around Finn after they won that championship game. Even Santana and Brittany were giggling with some other Cheerios.

"What is going on here", Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"No idea", Kurt answered and then Becky came up to them.

"There's a rock-star at the school", she said and hurried away and the group of four stared at each other. Mercedes walked up to Santana and Brittany and pulled them over to them.

"What's going on girl", Mercedes asked.

"There is this hot guy at the school", Santana explained. "He arrived in a BMW with toned windows and all the Cheerios saw him. His smile was breathtaking."

"What is he doing here then", Rachel asked.

"Don't know", Brittany said. "He said he was looking for the auditorium and New Directions."

Santana and the others stared at her.

"When did he say that", Santana asked.

"When he asked me to tell the New Directions to meet him there", Brittany said.

"Britt!" the others groaned and then hurried towards the auditorium calling the other gleeks and Mr. Schue.

* * *

><p>When they got to the auditorium they found a guy sitting by the piano playing <em>Somewhere only we know<em>. He didn't seem to know they were even there as he played the song and Finn couldn't shake off the feeling that the guy looked strangely familiar... especially the clothing he was wearing.

"Uh excuse me", Mr. Schue said as they got down to the stage and the guy looked up and stopped playing. "Who are you?"

The guy got up and walked towards them. He had black hair that was a little bit spiked up, his skin had an Asian tone to it and he had a gentle smile on his face. They couldn't see his eyes because he wore sunglasses. He wore black jeans, black shoes, black turtle-neck sweater and over it a black blazer with a red D-logotype on his chest pocket. He motioned for the New Directions to take their seats and then stretched his arms out to the side.

"New Directions", he said and the voice was strangely familiar. "This is for you." He moved his hands in an odd way and suddenly song echoed around the stage and the Warblers entered. (**Warblers, _Thad, _**_David, _Nick, **Wes**)

**Seems like it was yesterday  
>When I saw your face<br>You told me how proud you were,  
>But I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today  
>Ooh, ooh<strong> – The ND stared at the sad-looking Warblers as they sang and lined up in two lines. Thad stood in the middle of the first line, to his left stood David and to his right stood Nick. The guy that had been playing on the piano had disappeared in the crowd.**  
><strong>  
><strong><em>I would hold you in my arms<em>** – Thad stepped forward and his eyes were a bit glassy and red-rimmed. **_  
>I would take the pain away<br>Thank you for all you've done  
>Forgive all your mistakes <em>**– Thad stepped back and David stepped forward.**_  
><em>**_There's nothing I wouldn't do_ _  
>To hear your voice again<br>Sometimes I wanna call you  
>But I know you won't be there<em> – David sat down on his knees as Nick walked forward singing his heart out._  
><em>  
><span>Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you<span>  
><span>For everything I just couldn't do<span>  
><span>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<span>

**_Some days I feel broke inside_** – Thad walked up so he stood beside Nick with David between them.**_  
>But I won't admit<br>_**_Sometimes I just wanna hide  
>'Cause it's you I miss<em>  
><span>And it's so hard to say goodbye<span>  
><span>When it comes to this, ooh<span> – All the Warblers moved to the stage edge and reached out towards the New Directions. Thad and David reached out towards Kurt and Blaine.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
>Would you help me understand?<br>Are you looking down upon me?  
>Are you proud of who I am?<br>**  
><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do<br>To have just one more chance  
>To look into your eyes<br>And see you looking back**

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**  
><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>  
><strong>And I've hurt myself, oh <strong>– Santana was the first one to react and took the hand that Rock offered her. He pulled her onto the stage and hugged her. The other in ND followed and Blaine and Kurt hugged Thad and David hard.**  
><strong>  
><strong><em>If I had just one more day<em>**  
><em>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<em>  
><span>Since you've been away<span>  
><strong><em>Ooh, it's dangerous<em>**  
><em>It's so out of line<em>  
><span>To try and turn back time<span>– Suddenly the Warblers parted as a piano started to play and a new voice sang loud and clear:

**I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself…  
>By hurting you<strong>

The ND turned around and saw the guy sitting by the piano again and then he got up and removed his sun-glasses.

"Wes", Blaine chuckled gently and walked over to him and hugged him hard. Wes hugged him back and rocked him back and forth.

"I'm so glad you guys are back with the Warblers", Quinn told Fred.

"We are too", Fred said. "All thanks to Wes."

Wes grinned and Kurt gasped because he realized _why_ Wes had been wearing sun-glasses. He had a black eye!

"Wesley Montgomery what have you _done?_" he shrieked and everyone looked at said boy. Blaine looked up and saw the black eye. His eyes widened.

"Oh nothing", Wes said letting go of Blaine and grinning. "Just some damage when I got rid of a bug."

"Speaking of bugs", Puck growled. "Where is Sebastian?"

"Across the Atlantic by now", Trent piped up. "Wes got him transferred!"

Will and the ND stared at Wes.

"I did not!" Wes said. "That was his father's idea… and older brother's… who was in my class in college and a very nice person. He wasn't so happy to hear about what his hooligan of a brother has been up to."

"Sebastian is gone", Kurt asked.

"Oh yes."

The ND cheered and everyone laughed.

"The boys wanted to apologize the best way they knew how", Wes said calmly. "And I liked the idea."

"My dear Wesley don't be so modest", Thad said. "We wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Wes just smiled. "Yes you would, I know you were about to face off with Sebastian yourself Thad. I'm not deaf and certainly not blind. I heard and saw how you talked about Sebastian in the choir room."

"Aha!" Nick yelled pointing at the oldest Asian in the room. "I _knew_ we saw you!"

"Of course."

"Wait", Luke said. "So all the times we thought we saw you… you were really there?"

Wes nodded.

"But you had different clothes on all the times you were seen!" Nick yelled and Wes smirked.

"Thank Kurt and his quick-outfit-changing-classes", he said putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Everyone laughed and talked for a bit.

"Hey wait a minute", Santana said and they looked at her. "_How_ exactly did you get rid of Sebastian?" Rock smirked and held up his camera.

"Movie time!" he yelled and Wes groaned.

* * *

><p>The two glee-choirs sat down in the music room and watched the video and Wes was hiding his face in his hands. Blaine and Kurt sat on either side of him and Puck behind him with Finn, Sam and Mike.<p>

"Oh suspense", Santa had whispered when Wes walked up to Sebastian. Wes groaned again when he watched the screen. He did not look forward to this part. They all watched Wes and Sebastian talk and when Wes told Sebastian of his new title Mike patted Wes' back and Puck shook his shoulders.

Sebastian glared at Wes and then he smiled his most charming smile, which made them shiver or stick their tongues out at him. He walked closer to Wes.

"Well played sir", he purred and ran his hand up and down Wes' arm. The ND watched in shock and disgust.  
>"I am very impressed", Sebastian went on.<p>

"As you-" Wes began but he was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his own.

"AH!" some of the Warblers yelped on the movie and the picture flailed a little. But the ND had also screamed or gasped in shock at what they saw. Kurt and Blaine stared at Wes in shock and horror but his face was impassive. They screamed again when Wes started to kiss Sebastian back, Wes on the other hand just looked pleased with himself. But he was fighting to keep a straight face because he wanted to laugh like crazy, knowing he'd just scared away 10 years of Klaine's life. Sebastian pulled back smirking, Wes stood stock still and then he shuddered and wiped his mouth.

"You suck at kissing", Wes said and Sebastian's face went from smug to livid. Everyone gasped as Sebastian hit Wes in the face so hard the former Warbler fell to the floor. Sebastian smirked cockily. But then Wes started to laugh and got up. He brushed of his clothes, cracked his neck and smirked.

"Oh badass", Puck smirked.

"Oh _thank you_ for that Smythe", Wes said. "Everyone here witnessed _you_ hitting me _first_."

They all watched the camera zoom in on Sebastian's pale face.

"So _this_ is self-defense", Wes stated and delivered a fist into Sebastian's face. The younger man tumbled backwards and fell over a table and landed flat on his back… with a broken nose. Wes wiped off his lips from Sebastian's saliva again and then stalked over and sat a foot on his chest.

"Hurt my friends ever again and it will be more than your nose that needs healing", Wes growled. "Now leave this room and this school. Harold told me to tell you your father would send a car…" they could all hear a car honk a horn outside "A bout now. He also told me to tell you that you are being transferred to London so that the British can try to get some sense into you… somehow I doubt that the sophisticated Europeans will take your ways lightly. Now scram!" And scram Sebastian did, he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>When the movie ended Wes was still sitting there with an impassive look on his face, while the ND was complimenting him… except for Kurt and Blaine that were upset over the kiss. The shouted at him about how horrible it was to him and such stuff. Everyone wanted to know <em>why<em> he kissed Sebastian back but got no answer. Wes didn't get a chance to open his mouth to talk because of the chaos around him. Instead Wes just sat there and listened to all the sound around him. He locked eyes with Will who smiled a little and Wes shrugged and grinned innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Jennyanydots - I will rock on and thanks for all the love :)**


	7. Past Wrath

**From now on all chapters are marked AU**

* * *

><p>Part 7<br>Wes and the Warblers got up from their chairs and headed for the door. Wes hung back to give Kurt and Blaine each a goodbye hug and shake Mr. Schue's hand wishing them good luck in Regionals. But then they all heard a splashing sound and laughter. New Directions recognized that laughter… it was the jocks. Trent, who was last in line of the Warblers turned around and looked at them with shocked eyes.

The other Warblers parted and Wes' eyes went wide when he saw Thad, drenched in red slushees. He looked really small right then and his hair was red as was his clothes. He looked really miserable and terrified and it made Wes see red. Blaine and Kurt made a grab for the coach of the Warblers but he stalked forward so fast they didn't get the time to react. The Warblers parted when he stormed by and out in the corridor. He saw the jocks move down the hall.

"HEY!" he roared and they stopped and turned around. All of them were grinning, but when they saw Wes they all paled.

"Aw shit", the short blonde swore. David and Rock tried in vain to grab hold of Wes' arms but he moved to quickly again. He stalked towards the jocks seething with anger. Blaine turned to David and David turned to Blaine.

"You wanna bet he'll kill them this time", Blaine asked and noticed through the corner of his eye how the girls and Kurt led Thad towards the girls' bathroom to clean him off.

"Probably will", David said. "I think he's still all worked up about the whole Sebastian thing."

"Aren't you going to try to stop him from committing suicide", Puck asked watching the angry Warbler stalk towards the frozen jocks.

"Dude trying to stop him right now would _be_ suicide", Jeff said. "I thought those idiots learned from the last time they angered Wes."

"Wait", Finn asked. "What last time?"

* * *

><p><em>Last year when Kurt was new at Dalton<em>

Dave Karofsky and Azimo were walking towards their car joking about Kurt Hummel aka running rabbit as they called him. They were joking about how he ran to his big brother and daddy to try beat them up and then run from the school so they couldn't get back at him for it. Azimo thought the death glares he and the other football players received were amusing. The only thing he had a problem getting used to was the glares Chang and Puck sent them. Puck because he'd been one of the guys before and Chang… well he was Asian and Azimo was afraid the guy would go ninja on him or something. Yeah Azimo believed in stereotypes. But he'd seen Chang dance and if he could kick around and bend like that while dancing… heck he was probably a master at karate.

The two of them were walking to their car that they had parked near Hummel's new school. They had driven over to Westerville to find out what kind of boys went to Dalton Academy, now dubbed Gay-Hogwarts. They'd seen Kurt together with that short Warbler and two other guys talk and laugh on the parking lot. When Kurt had seen them he'd paled and hurriedly run away. The short prep-boy following and the African American as well. The last guy that turned out to be an Asian had walked up to them though.

"You are on private grounds gentlemen I must ask you to leave", he'd said. And without answering Azimo had thrown his blue slushee in the guy's face and Dave had thrown his red and then walked off, both of them laughing at the situation and joking about Hummel aka running rabbit.

* * *

><p>As soon as the two football players were gone Wes squeezed his eyes shut and hissed as the pain came.<p>

"Oh my God Wes!" he heard someone yell and felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Joseph", Wes said, knowing it was the tall blonde Warbler that was behind him.

"Who were those guys", Joseph asked and started to brush the ice off of Wes' shoulders and from his head.

"I have a tiny idea", Wes grumbled. "Stop that!" He was referring to the cleaning off. "Are my hands clean?"

"Yeah", Joseph said hesitantly and Wes wiped his eyes free from slushee. But he still couldn't open his eyes without it stinging yet.

"Can you lead me to my room Joseph", he asked and felt the taller boy grab his shoulders and hurriedly walk him towards the dorm.

* * *

><p>The Dalton boys in his dorm gasped when Wes walked past them towards his room. Joseph was still by his side, but now Wes could walk on his own. He was aware of how the mumbles spread like wildfire and he could hear texts being sent. He ignored this though and walked to the dorm's "common room", where he knew he'd find the Warblers that lived in this dorm. Which were Thad, David, Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff.<p>

The common room was actually Wes' room, a single room for the prefect/dorm manager and the Warblers of the dorm… and the other dorms usually met there from time to time. When he got inside he saw that they were all, every single Warbler, sitting on his floor or his bed talking to and comforting an upset Kurt. They all had their backs to the door, except Kurt but when they heard someone step into the room they turned and all of them gasped or just stared. Joseph, face red as a tomato, hurriedly sat down on the floor between Luke and Chris. Kurt looked horrified at the head councilmember, but Wes ignored that and took off his blazer that had two big splotches of red and blue on them… He threw it in a cleaning basket showing that his white shirt was as well bright red and blue because he'd just put on the blazer but not buttoned the buttons so the white shirt had gotten the blunt of the slushee attack.

"Wes", someone asked. Probably Luke or John, two of the freshmen, Wes mused.

"What the hell happened", David yelled and Wes turned to them.

"Give me a minute", he said and walked into his bathroom taking of his shirt and tie and then quickly washed his hair and face. When he got back into the room, rubbing his wet hair with a towel and with a bare chest they boys were still staring at him. He noticed Joseph's red face and realized the tall Warbler had told the others about how he found him in the parking lot. Wes rolled his eyes and gave Nick a look. The boy was sitting on his dresser. Nick hurriedly moved and Wes took out a T-shirt and pulled it over his head. The room was deadly silent and Wes sat down on the chair to his desk.

"I hate slushees", he said and he got a few nervous chuckles and laughs in return. "Now what were you talking about before I came in looking like some modern art project?"

He got no answer and rolled his eyes again.

"Don't worry", he told them. "I already got a revenge plan plotted… one that will show those losers what happens when you mess with Kurt or any other Warbler."

"Are we all going after them", Jeff asked.

"Not this time", Wes said before ruffling Jeff's hair fondly. He then cracked his knuckles and his neck. "This is something I'll handle myself."

"Just… just don't kill them", David said pinching the bridge of his nose while waving at Wes with his other hand.

"Moi!" Wes asked putting a hand to his chest.

"Yes _you_", David said. "Don't kill them."

"For ruining one of my blazer, one shirt and a tie? Surely you know me better than that David. I only kill people when one of my little brothers", here he let his faze wander over the Warblers. "get hurt."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Wes", Kurt said slightly panicky. "They were after me and-"

"Kurt it's fine", Wes interrupted. "It was some ice and sugar I've had worse things thrown at me." They all stared at him and Wes blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "So uh why are you all in _my_ room _again_?"

Everyone looked at him and then Kurt that looked really embarrassed and Wes sighed gently. Kurt got up thinking it was an annoyed sigh and Wes walked over to him.

"Kurt _sit_", he ordered. "The rest of you scram."

No one moved.

"Now!" Wes snapped and they were all wise enough to not disobey _that_ tone. Blaine hesitated by the door and Wes gave him a glare and he left. When Blaine had shut the door Wes banged on it and heard a yelp.

"Don't eavesdrop!" he called and heard feet hurry away from the door. He hit it again and got another yelp. "That goes for you too Blaine Anderson! Shoo!" He heard curses and footsteps leaving his door. He smiled and then turned to Kurt and motioned for him to get over to the couch.

"Okay Kurt", he said. "What's up?"

Kurt didn't say anything as he sat down. He just looked scared and fragile. Wes sighed sadly and decided to try something and hopefully Kurt wouldn't push him away… or hit him like Nick did the first time he did this. Wes sat down beside him and pulled Kurt into a comforting hug. At first the younger boy became stiff like a plank but then caved in and started to sob while he clung to Wes. Wes rocked him back and forth but let the other boy cry, he could feel his phone vibrate knowing _exactly_ who was texting him.

Blaine was so concerned but still oblivious to his own feelings that it was a bit adorable. No scratch that, it was _very_ adorable. Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers had seen how much Blaine cared about Kurt, loved him even though Blaine still didn't know about that fact. After a little bit Kurt's crying subdued to sobs and Wes started to softly sing a song that he'd always loved.

**_Come along  
>Will there be sunshine shinin'?<br>Will we find a silver linin'?  
>Come along<br>Sing a song  
>When today becomes tomorrow<br>Will we find joy or sorrow?  
>Sing a song<em>**

**_Is it wrong?  
>To put all our hopes together<br>And wish for something better?  
>Is it wrong<br>To belong?  
>To face the future with another<br>Who means more than any other  
>Is to belong<em>**

**_We'll paint the grey clouds  
>With pretty rainbow hues<br>And we'll brush the gloom away  
>And save it for a rainy day<br>Rainy day  
>Oh today!<em>**

**_If troubles cast a shadow  
>And shadows makes the sun afraid to stay<br>But it's okay  
>'Cause there will be sunshine shinin'<br>And we'll find a silver linin' another day_**

**_Tomorrow is another day_**

**_How I wish you'll always stay_**

**_Tomorrow is another day_**

Kurt sniffled but then giggled and Wes hugged him closer.

"Th-that was cute", Kurt sob-chuckled into Wes' shoulder. "I-I didn't take you for a-a-a D-Disney-lover."

"Hey it's been my favorite song since I was 8 so shut it", Wes mock growled and Kurt laughed and sat up straight, still hugging Wes though.

"I understand why they call you Big Brother Wes", Kurt chuckled drying his tears. "You are good at comforting people."

"That's what I'm here for. Now can you tell me what got you so upset?"

Kurt sighed and told Wes about what had really happened at McKinley, not leaving out the kiss because he knew he could trust Wes to keep quiet about it. He told him of his fears and how he'd hoped he'd be safe at Dalton but apparently wasn't. That hurt not only Kurt but also some other Warblers Wes realized. When they all saw Wes walk in like that, their big brother, their protector and realized that not even _he_ could walk safe at Dalton they'd all had a relapse. Wes wouldn't be surprised if some of the Warblers that had been bullied out of their other schools would show up tonight seeking comfort. He felt a bit bad about kicking them out but knew they'd show up again… if not he'd send out a message telling them that his door was open for them. Wes sighed and hugged Kurt close again, feeling his phone vibrating again.

"Feeling better Kurt", he asked rocking the younger boy slightly back and forth.

"Yeah", Kurt whispered. "Are you okay? The slushee-"

"Like I said it was nothing. I've gotten worse things thrown at me."

"Like what?"

"A Ming-vase…" He looked around and when he was sure no one was watching he showed Kurt his left shoulder where he had a scar. "The nasty thing got me in the shoulder… it was some sharp shit I'll tell you that."

"Who in their right mind would throw a Ming-vase at _you_", Kurt asked astonished.

"Uh… it was a drunk relative…" Wes bit his lip slightly. "Horrible story let's not talk about that. Anyway you won't have to worry about not being safe at Dalton because tomorrow I'll go to McKinley and show those Neanderthals what happens when you hurt my little brothers _and_ messes with Wes Montgomery!"

Kurt stared at him as if he'd lost his mind but Wes just grinned.

"You wouldn't", Kurt said fearfully. "Would you?"

Wes just winked and patted him on the back.

* * *

><p>The next day the students of McKinley High that was near the parking lot stopped and stared at a black BMW driving into the parking lot and park smoothly. No one at the school owned a car like <em>that<em>. Jacob Ben Israel got his camera and microphone out and zoomed in on the car. The windows were toned black and people all around him started to whisper about a famous person, a cop or a royalty visiting. Then the door on the driver's side opened and a boy in a coal black blazer with a red sign on the jacket's chest pocket climbed out and stood tall. His hair was black and styled in a way that made him look cool but sophisticated. He wore black sunglasses and black trousers and shoes as well. He had black leather gloves on and closed the door to his car with a bang. He started to walk towards the students at the parking lot and locked the car by pressing the button on his key. There was a small group of Cheerios standing at the parking lot and they watched the guy in awe, love struck. The students parted to let him walk by and the guy froze in front of Jacob.

"Where can I find Dave Karofsky", he asked coldly. Jacob started to stutter out something and the guy rolled his eyes and stalked past him and the others and entered the school. No one moved at first but then followed to see what was going on.

The students of McKinley high were all in the hallways by their lockers, getting ready for their next classes when the double doors that were the school entrance were flung open and the guy from the parking lot, looking slightly like Aragorn arriving at Helms Deep in the Two Towers, walked inside. The hallway was quiet for a bit and then everyone went back to mind their own business. The guy glanced around and saw the goal of his mission walking towards a petit brunette holding slushees. He stalked forward.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry turned around to see Karofsky, Azimo and the rest of the football team, save the Glee boys, stand there with slushees. She stared at them in horror and Karofsky smirked but suddenly her view of them was blocked by someone dressed in black.<p>

"What the hell", Azimo asked confused. "Get out of the way or we will slushee you too freak."

"No you won't", the guy answered coldly. "You won't slushee me or this girl."

"Oh yeah?" The next thing that happened made Rachel gasp in shock. As did all other students in the hallway. The guy moved his right hand upwards, hitting the bottom of the cup Azimo was holding, resulting in the football player slusheeing himself. He screamed as it started to burn his eyes and then he started to swear. Some of his friends pulled him back and Karofsky stared in shock at that and then the guy in front of him.

"You", the guy told Rachel. "Get out of here… this will be messy." Rachel nodded and ran to the nearest classroom and watched from the door. She noticed Mercedes film everything with her video camera. The guy turned back and removed his sunglasses and Karofsky smirked.

"Oh so it's _you_", he said smirking.

"Yes", Wes said throwing the sunglasses to the side. "Now see what happened to your friend as a warning. Try to hurt anyone of my boys again and you'll regret it."

"Aw look here guys", Karofsky called to his friends. "Looks like the running rabbit's boyfriend is sticking up for him!"

"I'm not his boyfriend", Wes said calmly. "But I'm his friend, no scratch that." His eyes got a dangerous look to them. "I'm his brother and you'll pay for what you've done to him and my other brothers." Before anyone could react Karofsky was on the floor. The football players jumped into action then and circled the guy. The African American with long hair moved in behind Wes and was about to hit him from behind. Wes looked through the corner of his eyes and grabbed the guy's wrist and to the shock of the people around him, pulled him over his head and slammed him onto the floor. Another football player flung himself at him and Wes brought his foot up in a kick and got the guy in the side. He dropped with a gasp.

"No one touches the bastard", Karofsky yelled getting up. "He's mine!" Karofsky threw off his jacket and balled his hands into fists. Wes was right now standing in profile to Karofsky and only turned his head to look at him.

"You really don't wanna do that", Wes stated calmly, while turning so he was facing his opponent looking Karofsky up and down.

"Oh trust me", Karofsky said predatory. "I do!" He threw a punch that Wes easily sidestepped by moving his left shoulder back and by that turning his torso and face out of Karofsky's way. Karofsky pulled his fist back and Wes' shoulder followed so that he was facing Karofsky straight forward again. Dave threw a punch again and this time Wes did the same move but to the right. Dave was staring at him in confusion and kicked at the shorter boy's legs. Wes jumped over the kick and smirked. Dave threw another punch towards Wes' face and Wes caught his fist with his right hand and stopped the move.

"My turn", he said and bent Dave's hand back making him kneel and then Wes kicked him in the chest. Dave flew backwards over the floor, but got up again and charged like an angry bull. Mike, Sam and Finn had arrived then and watched their team-"mate" attack the other guy. When Dave was within distance of Wes said boy made a roundhouse kick. The kick caught Karofsky's side just underneath the armpit and he was flung into the lockers with a bang. The other football players gasped and jumped back. Only Azimo, who had recovered from the slushee, didn't and now he charged Wes. But he wasn't fast enough. With a few strong hits and kicks the big African American was sprawled on the floor as well and groaning in pain. Wes looked around at the other players that backed away in terror.

"My first and only lesson to you freaks", Wes growled. "Stay _away_ from _my_ school _and_ its students!" With that he turned around and everyone was amazed that his black uniform wasn't even wrinkled after the fight.

"Talk about badass", Puck whispered to Lauren. While Wes walked towards the exit Karofsky got up and snatched a slushee. He ran towards the Warbler.

"Watch out!" Finn yelled.

"Behind you!" Sam called.

Wes spun around and kicked the cup, resulting in Karofsky getting slusheed. Wes smirked satisfied and walked out of the school.

"Who was that guy", Rachel asked the boys who only shrugged, all of them except Mike. He grinned and walked over to Mercedes asking her something.

* * *

><p>Wes was sitting in his room whistling while he worked with the sheet music for the next Warbler meeting. He suddenly heard running feet coming down the hall.<p>

"Huh they're all late", he mumbled chewing on his pencil and then the door slammed open. Without looking over his shoulders he called:

"You're late."

Someone stormed over to him and twirled around his chair and he came face to face with David.

"Are you insane", David yelled at him.

"No but thank you for suggesting I am", Wes stated calmly. "I'll talk with my therapist about it. Maybe that's the reason I keep seeing you even though I know you are just made up by my imagination."

"Don't start!" Thad yelled. "Wes you could've gotten killed!"

"I was in full control", Wes remarked dryly. "Now excuse me" he turned the chair around "I have work to do." David grabbed the chair and twirled him around again. Wes crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Mitchell?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you went to McKinley?" David yelled and the other Warblers nodded to show that they were as upset as he was.

"Because you would have insisted on coming with me", Wes said turning his chair around again and started to write. "And you'd get hurt and we can't have that can we?"

This time it was Thad that twirled his chair around and Wes only gave him a tired look.

"Thaddeus I am trying to work here and you nearly gave me a whiplash with that turn", he said.

"Quit acting so nonchalant!" Thad yelled. "You haven't gone all state-champion-in-karate on anyone's behind since Nick transferred and he told you what happened to him at his old school!"

"Those lugs deserved it then and these lugs deserved it now", Wes rationalized.

"You could've gotten killed!" all the Warblers yelled at him and Wes looked at Kurt who'd yelled louder than anyone else.

"Maybe", he said locking eyes with the countertenor. "But it was worth it. I doubt those two idiots are going to tell anyone they got beaten up by a prep-boy."

The Warblers started to argue with him again, yelling things at him but Wes ignored it. He only winked at Kurt and gave him a smile and turned back to his work. The poor Warblers kept berating his back while they all took places around the room. But after a bit their yelling at him turned to praise and congratulations and Wes threw a sideway glance at Kurt. The countertenor smiled and mouthed a thank you. Wes just smiled and mouthed back:

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Oh So Now I'm A Disney Villain

**From now on all chapters are marked AU**

* * *

><p>Part 8<p>

_Present day_

Jeff hurriedly explained what had happened back then (last chapter) and when the New Direction members that had witnessed the fight realized it was _Wes_ who'd been the badass they just stared at the older boy in shock. Wes was now in front of Azimo, Karofsky and the others.

"I thought I made it clear to you gentlemen", he said calmly. "That I wouldn't let any of you mess with my boys."

Azimo shrunk back a bit, not forgetting the trashing Wes had done to them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves", Wes said dangerously and crossing his arms.

"You never said anything about going after your boys when they're at _our_ school", a football player piped up and Wes sent him a death glare. He knew the rest of the Warblers and New Direction was behind him now.

"Then I tell you now", he growled. "Come anywhere near my boys and I'll-"

"WES!" Kurt's panicked voice came down the hallway and Wes flew around. "Something's wrong with Thad!"

Wes' eyes widened and he ran towards the bathroom. When he got inside he took in the scene in front of him. The girls all looked terrified while Thad was lying on the floor gasping for breath. Tina and Rachel were crying, probably in terror.

"Shit", Wes swore and kneeled down by Thad's side. "Kurt call 911! It was cherry slushees!"

"W-what does that mean", Quinn asked as Kurt rushed out.

"Thad's allergic to cherries", Wes grumbled as he took his jacket off and put it beneath Thad's head to protect it while he was having the "seizure".

"W-Wes", Thad wheezed out between convulsions.

"I'm here buddy", Wes said gently. "Thad listen to me. Do you have your medicine with you?"

"T-Trent", Thad gagged on his own voice and was convulsing something terrible. Wes nodded and got up.

"Girls, talk to him and try to make him calm down", he instructed before rushing out.

He saw Trent stand glaring at the jocks, who were surrounded by the two glee-clubs.

"Trent give me your bag!" Wes yelled and if Trent wondered why he didn't say anything. He just flung the bag over to Wes who grabbed it and started to roam through it. He found the bottle with pills that Thad took for his cherry allergy and noticed… that there was only one pill left.

"Aw shit", Wes swore and snatched a water bottle from a girl walking by. He ignored her and headed into the bathroom again. Wes emptied the water bottle in the sink, put the pill in it and filled it with water again and started to shake it until he no longer could hear the pill rattle around. He fished around in Trent's bag until he found the Warbler's insulin syringe. He made a mental note to get Trent a new one and then filled the syringe up with the medicine water.

"I hope this works", Wes said as he tore Thad's shirt open. The girls were looking at him in confusion but Wes ignored it and used the syringe. Thad hissed at the sting but his convulsing stopped a little bit. **(I have no idea if this actually works or not just making things up)** Wes breathed a sigh of relief before pulling the younger boy's head into his lap running his hands through his hair. Thad looked like he was about to pass out and Wes fought really hard not to show how worried he was because he could feel the pulse weakening. He closed his eyes and prayed and was vaguely aware of paramedics rushing in and taking Thad away.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the Warblers, Blaine and Kurt were still in the waiting room of the ER. Wes had called Thad's parents but they were out of town so they told the hospital to treat Wes as Thad's next in kin until they could get there. The doctor had informed Wes that Thad's heart had stopped on the way in and then again when they had put him in a bed.<p>

Wes was pacing back and forth in front of the distressed Warblers. If Thad died Wes would _never_ forgive himself. He was just a tiny bit happy that this happened because Figgins decided that now it was time to get rid of the slushee machine. A bit too late if you asked Wes and all gleeks at McKinley high. But he was so mad at himself for letting it happen to Thad… and for not beating the crap out of the football team. Thad could've _died_… heck for all Wes knew he was dying.

He looked around the ER waiting room and saw his closest friends look at their feet. Nick and Jeff were in each other's arms, as was Blaine and Kurt. David had his hands clutched together and was squeezing his eyes shut. Rock was rubbing his back while having his arm around Luke's shoulders while the younger boy leaned into him. The three African Americans sat beside James, Joseph, Trent, John, Fred and Chris. The group was huddled together seeking comfort. Frank stood behind Niff, holding his hands on their shoulders. Wes noticed that the five freshmen sat a bit away from the rest of the Warblers and sighed. John noticed and pulled Chris and James with him towards the group. The freshmen was confused at this but was then pulled into hugs by their older friends. The New Directions sat together and Wes could feel them watching him. Wes wanted to break down like his friends were doing… but he just couldn't… he had to be strong. He turned his back to them and saw Thad's doctor come towards the group. Wes hurried over to her.

"How is he", he asked worriedly and the woman smiled gently.

"He's just fine", she said. "We got his heart beating on its own again and it's beating strongly. His on allergy medicine right now and will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow."

"Thank God", Wes said sighing heavily with relief.

"He's asking for you", the doctor said. "You are Wes Montgomery right?"

"Yeah", Wes croaked out. "Where is he?"

"First room to the right down that corridor. I'll inform your friends of what's going on." Wes nodded and hurried off, knowing his friends probably got more worried because of it. But he trusted the doctor to calm them down.

* * *

><p>Wes knocked on the door and stepped inside and smiled gently. Thad looked at him, smiled weakly and held his hand out for him. Thad was pale as a sheet and was dark around the eyes as if he hadn't slept for days or had gotten black-eyes on both eyes. Wes hurriedly walked up to him and took his cold hand in his and putting his other hand on Thad's shoulder.<p>

"Hey", he said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap", Thad groaned and Wes sat down on the bed.

"You sure looks like it", he joked. "At least they got all that red color off your face… cherry red is not your color."

"Neither is it yours", Thad joked and Wes chuckled at the memory of his own slusheeing.

"At least it didn't nearly kill me", he said and sighed. "I'm sorry Thad."

"For what?" Thad asked looking at him with big eyes and Wes started to rub his hand with his thumb in a soothing way. "It wasn't your fault I got targeted and it's not your fault I have a deadly allergy to cherries."

"But I should have stopped those jerks from nearly killing you", Wes said.

"It's not the first time it's happened", Thad mumbled.

"Thad, that's no excuse."

Thad sighed and tried to sit up. Wes helped him and was sure he was comfortable… by sitting so that Thad could lean his head on his shoulder. Wes leaned his head on Thad's while having his arm around his shoulder and rubbing Thad's arm soothingly. Wes had _always_ been very protective over Thad because the younger boy had been a _mess_ when he started at Dalton.

Small for his age and terrified of basically everything and with so low self-esteem that Wes wondered how he could even find it in him to walk or just exist. Thad had been treated as a waste of space by his parents because they were _always_ working or away on business trips. Thad had been raised by their British Butler and an older, strict woman was his tutor. That's why Thad used words as mock and sir or just… upper-class British English.

When Thad started a public school at the age of 10 he got bullied because of it. He was beaten up, spat on, mocked, hurt and pushed around. The poor kid hadn't been pulled out of that school until halfway through freshman year when a couple of bullies had thrown their cherry milkshakes at him and forced cherries down his throat. They knew he never ate them and guessed it was because he just didn't like them… but then Thad got an allergic attacked and collapsed. The boys started to scream and a teacher got there… just in time. It was lucky for Thad that the hospital was 15 minutes away from their school… otherwise he wouldn't be alive now. His parents pulled him out of that school and put him in Dalton, why not before? Because Thad's father was of the opinion that Thaddeus had to man up and show those low-lives that he was not afraid of them or anything and that no matter how hard he got beaten he would always get back up.

The poor kid hadn't bonded to anyone during his first week and after two more weeks Wes decided that enough was enough. If the freshmen refused to bond with their new classmate _Wes_ would do it himself. He sought Thad out and found the younger boy crying. Wes stayed with him, comforted him and sang to him. They gotten a bond quite quickly and Wes brought Thad with him wherever he went, even Warbler practice. He had explained to the rest of the council - Wes had been on the council since his sophomore year - and the members that Thad was in need of comfort and a sense of safeness. The Warblers all hurriedly agreed to help the scared boy, because it tore at their hearts seeing him like that. When it turned out Thad could sing really well he didn't even have to audition, thanks to Wes he already was a Warbler. Thad quickly bonded with the rest of the Warblers, especially the boys in his own grade. But his closeness to Wes stayed and their friendship was strong. Thad snuggled closer to Wes and mumbled:

"I know it's no excuse…"

"If you relapse on me now I will kill you myself", Wes joked gently rubbing the boy's arm.

"Aw please sir I am way beyond that kind of nonsense! This attack shall not and I repeat _not_ have me squirm around in a hole of self-loathing because I know for a fact that I am better than that. I know that I am stronger and that I am worth something, a lot, to a lot of people. I was not targeted because I'm _me_ I was targeted because I got out the door _first_."

"Good we're getting somewhere", Wes joked again. "Do you remember when you got teased back in sophomore year and had a relapse? You thought no one cared about you, not even me or David. I feared you were going suicidal on me."

"Me? Please you mock us sir! Suicide is the way out for someone who has given up on everything. A gentleman does not kill himself and puts his closest friends and family in suffering and self-loathing. He talks it through with someone and asks for help."

Wes couldn't help the smile that got onto his face. He held Thad a little bit closer and said:

"I am _so_ proud of you right now. A few years ago those words would _never_ leave your mouth."

"Well I've had great people pulling me through it…" Thad said and then looked up at Wes with big eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"No you have to stay the night."

Thad just groaned.

"What is this I hear", an amused voice said from the door and they looked up and saw the Warblers enter. David was it that spoke.

"Is our Thad forgetting that gentlemen do not groan", David asked grinning.

"I did not groan David Mitchell", Thad said smirking. "I just showed my displeasure and annoyance with the situation in a non-verbal way."

"You groaned", the others, including Wes said.

"I most certainly did not", Thad said and yawned. "Why is it getting so foggy in here?"

Wes chuckled. "Just go to sleep you upper-class brat."

"Oh shut your mouth charlatan", Thad grumbled but fell asleep, still holding one of Wes' hands.

"I feel most insulted and recent that comment!" Wes said grinning and then turned to the others. They all smiled. It had been close… but Thad pulled through. Like the Warblers _always_ did. Wes carefully moved away so that Thad was lying down and decided that now… now could he be "weak" for a bit.

He sunk down in a chair and buried his face in his hands. He knew he must look a mess. His hair was standing up in every direction and his jacket was open and his shirt tussled. He looked so down it almost scared the others. The boys looked at each other and decided that Wes was in the need of some cheering up. Jeff grinned and turned to Nick and whispered something in his ear and Nick started to chuckle. Jeff moved towards Wes while Nick waved the others to him and started to explain their plan to him. Jeff sat down beside Wes and sighed dramatically.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you Wesley" he said and Wes looked up to glare at him at the use of his full name. "Looking so down in the dumps." The Warblers moved over to them and stood in a semi circle in front of them, blocking them from view. Jeff threw his arm around Wes' shoulders and moved his hand to gesture to all the Warblers.

"Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you Wesley", Jeff went on and the Warblers nodded. "Even when taking your lumps." He pulled Wes closer. "There's no man in town as admired as you! You're ev'ryone's favorite guy!"

"Oh so now I'm a Disney villain", Wes grumbled and rolled his eyes but Jeff didn't stop there.

"Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why."

He grinned at Nick, Blaine and Trent. Said boys cleared their throats and sang:

**_No one's slick as Wesley  
>No one's quick as Wesley<br>No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Wesley's  
>For there's no man in town half as manly<br>Perfect, a pure paragon!  
>You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley<br>And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_**

_All Warblers:  
>No one's been like Wesley<br>A king pin like Wesley_

**_Jeff:  
>No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Wes<br>_**Wes rolled his eyes and got up with a small smile and sang:**_  
><em>As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

_My what a guy, that Wesley!  
>Give five "hurrahs!"<br>Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
><strong><br>Wesley is the best  
>And the rest is all drips<strong>_

_No one fights like Wesley  
>Douses lights like Wesley<em>

**_In a wrestling match nobody bites like Wesley!_**

Kurt smiled happily and sang with the girls of ND, they had also come into the room when they heard singing:**_  
><em>For there's no one as burly and brawny**

**As you see I've got biceps to spare**

**Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny**

**That's right!_  
><em>And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair**

_No one hits like Wesley_  
><em>Matches wits like Wesley<em>

**_In a spitting match nobody spits like Wesley_**

**I'm especially good at expectorating!  
><em><br>_**_Ten points for Wesley!_

**When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
>Ev'ry morning to help me get large<br>And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
>So I'm roughly the size the barge!<strong> – The Warblers sniggered because Wes weren't really that big of a guy.

"Wait that's Finn", Wes remarked and everyone sniggered at the tall teen, who looked confused.****

_Oh, ahhh, wow!  
>My what a guy, that Wesley!<br>No one shoots like Wesley  
>Makes those beauts like Wesley<br>**  
>Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Wesley <strong>_

**I use antlers in all of my decorating!**

_My what a guy,  
>Wesley!<em>

Wes laughed as he was in the middle of a huge group hug. He was amazed that Thad hadn't woken up through all this, but suspected it had something to do with the drugs he was given.

"Feeling better", David asked his friend.

"Yes… except for the fact that I am now a Disney-villain", Wes chuckled and shot a look at Jeff. Jeff just grinned innocently. Wes shook his head and they all settled down until the nurse told them it was time to go. Wes left the room last, taking Thad's hand and whispering to the sleeping boy that he'd be back first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	9. Take Us Through Regionals

**From now on all chapters are marked AU**

* * *

><p>Part 9<p>

Wes smiled as his boys made their way out onto the stage all looking happy and ready to perform. They'd watch New Directions perform and was as always impressed. Blaine and Kurt had given the guys the thumbs up wishing them good luck. Now they were all seated in the audience waiting for the Warblers to perform their program. A program Wes had to put together in the last minute. He'd worked so many nights David and Thad had told Blaine they feared he'd collapse. But Wes pulled through it… like he always did. Blaine told Kurt that he could swear to GOD that there was one thing Wes _never_ learned how to do… and that was break. Kurt had reminded him of the graduation day to which Blaine had answered:

"Yeah but that was _one time_ in _19_ years Kurt. How many times have you and I fallen apart?" Kurt had to admit that Wes either was glued together with super-glue or just broke when no one was there to see. Well back to competition.

"And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville the Warblers", the announcer said and New Directions waited in anticipation to see what Wes could come up with on such short notice. The stage was completely dark and then the Warblers sang (_All, **Nick**_):

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba  
><em>_Sithi uhm ingonyama _

The audience cheered because doing that part in different harmonies sounded FFF, fucking freaking fantastic! A single spotlight came on and you could barely see the shadows of the Warblers standing in the same kind of formation that they did at the start of _Hey Soul Sister_ last year.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
><em>_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
><em>_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba  
><em>_Ingonyama  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (x6)  
><em>

Nick stepped forward and started to sing while the Warblers moved in time to the music.

**_From the day we arrive on the planet  
><em>****_And blinking, step into the sun_** – Nick stepped into that single spotlight, blinking.  
><strong><em>There's more to see than can ever be seen<br>_****_More to do than can ever be done  
><em>****_There's far too much to take in here  
><em>****_More to find than can ever be found  
><em>****_But the sun rolling high_** – The lights started to light up slowly.  
><strong><em>Through the sapphire sky<br>_****_Keeps great and small on the endless round_**

_It's the Circle of Life_ – The crowd stood up cheering as the a cappella group broke out in different harmonies again, few of them singing in Zulu, and the lights came on with full force. New Directions cheered the loudest of all.  
><em>And it moves us all<br>__Through despair and hope  
><em>_Through faith and love  
><em>_Till we find our place  
><em>_On the path unwinding  
><em>_In the Circle  
><em>_The Circle of Life_

The Warblers held out that last note but then went completely quiet. The audience hesitated wondering if something was wrong… but then the basses began doing low almost throat sounds and the others began sounding oooh or aaah as Nick moved back and Thad moved forward with an evil smirk on his face and fixing his tie(_Warblers, **Thad, **_**Jeff**):

**_Spoken: I never thought hyenas essential  
><em>****_They're crude and unspeakably plain  
><em>****_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
><em>****_If allied to my vision and brain_** – Thad smirked at the audience as the boys started doing the backups (listening to the song, it's easier than describing the sounds). Thad moved over the floor looking really evil and Blaine grinned like crazy at it. Thad moved around among the Warblers as he sang:

**_I know that your powers of retention  
><em>****_Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
><em>****_But thick as you are, pay attention_** – He "hit" Jeff up the head as the blonde Warbler swatted at the air.  
><strong><em>My words are a matter of pride<em>**

**_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
><em>****_The lights are not all on upstairs  
><em>****_But we're talking kings and successions  
><em>****_Even you can't be caught unawares_**

**_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
><em>****_Be prepared for sensational news  
><em>****_A shining new era  
><em>****_Is tiptoeing nearer  
><em>****And where do we feature? ** - Jeff stepped forward when he asked this and Thad patted him on the head.  
><strong><em>Just listen to teacher<em>**

**_I know it sounds sordid  
><em>****_But you'll be rewarded  
><em>****_When at last I am given my dues  
><em>****_And injustice deliciously squared  
><em>****_Be prepared! _** - Thad threw his arms out to the side while the boys flocked around him

_It's great that we'll soon be connected  
><em>_With a king who'll be all-time adored_ – Thad looked smug and grabbed the collar part of his blazer looking "important".

**_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
><em>****_To take certain duties on board  
><em>****_The future is littered with prizes  
><em>****_And though I'm the main addressee  
><em>****_The point that I must emphasize is_** – Thad spun around facing the boys and they spread out around him.  
><strong><em>You won't get a sniff without me!<em>**

**_So prepare for the coup of the century_** – The boys actually danced here, moves that made Mike Chang proud of being allowed to teach them those moves… in secret of course. He'd taught the Warblers a bit about dancing because Wes had taught him something about singing that summer and Mike promised to pay him back somehow.

_(Oooh!)  
><em>**_Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
><em>**_(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
><em>**_Meticulous planning  
><em>**_(We'll have food!)  
><em>**_Tenacity spanning  
><em>**_(Lots of food)  
><em>**_Decades of denial  
><em>**_(We repeat)  
><em>**_Is simply why I'll  
><em>**_(Endless meat)  
><em>**_Be king undisputed  
><em>**_(Aaaaaaah...)  
><em>**_Respected, saluted  
><em>**_(...aaaaaaah...)  
><em>**_And seen for the wonder I am  
><em>**_(...aaaaaaah!)  
><em>**_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
><em>**_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
><em>**_Be prepared!  
><em>**_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -  
><em>_Be prepared!_

The music died off again and the audience started to cheer like crazy again but then the boys started to sing, in eight way harmony (_Warblers, **Nick, **_**Jeff**):

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<strong><br>**_  
>Nick walked out centre stage with Jeff. Nick looked sad and Jeff danced around a bit. Nick sighed and sang:<strong><strong>

_**So many things to tell her**_  
><em><strong>But how to make her see<strong>_  
><em><strong>The truth about my past? Impossible!<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'd turn away from me<strong>_

Nick walked slowly back into formation and Jeff watched him sadly and turned to the audience.**_  
><em>  
>He's holding back, he's hiding<br>But what, I can't decide  
>Why won't he be the king I know he is<br>The king I see inside?  
><strong>  
>All the boys ran up to him and they all sang together:<strong><em><br>_**_  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<strong><br>**The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>You needn't look too far  
>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<br>Love is where they are_

The Warblers grouped together again and all sang with big grins:

_Now we found our way  
><em>_On the path unwinding  
><em>_In the Circle  
><em>_The Circle of Life_

The Warblers bowed their heads and the crowd went wild cheering loudly for them. The boys started to grin and jump up and down and Thad darted off to the side and pulled Wes out on stage and in the front of the Warblers. The Warblers started to clap their hands and cheering for him and Blaine and Kurt hooted along with the wolf-whistling boys of New Directions. Wes grinned and bowed to the audience before gesturing to his boys and they took a bow as he clapped his hand for them alongside the audience.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Blaine yelled hugging Nick as he and Kurt ran backstage. "You guys nailed it!"<p>

There was a lot of hugging between the two glee choirs as ND congratulated the Warblers on a job well done. Wes stood a bit to the side watching them with a fond smile on his face. Will walked over and stood beside him.

"How much did you want to run out there and join them", Will asked calmly.

"It took all the willpower I could muster to stay offstage", Wes said with a small smile. "But the boys were having fun and that's what this was all about. It doesn't matter if we win or lose. For the Warblers it's all about having fun… as a family."

Will smiled and thought of it. Sometimes "his" kids thought more of the winning part than the having fun part.

"I think you'll go all the way this time", Wes said waking Will from his musings.

"Excuse me", Will asked and looked at the boy at his side… no young man.

"I think you will go the whole way this time Schue", Wes repeated. "You are going to win this Regionals. I know it… my boys know it but they don't care." Wes turned to Will and they locked eyes and Will was touched by the warmth in the younger man's eyes.

"It will be worthy winners", Wes said and Will smiled and held out his hand to Wes to shake. The Warbler looked confused.

"Thanks", Will said. "For believing in my club as well as yours… and for dropping your studies to come help us sort this whole mess out."

Wes took the hand and shook it warmly. Grinning from ear to ear and they hugged patting each other's backs in a brotherly way.

"Hey!" They heard David call and they turned to see the two glee-clubs watch them with smirks on their faces.

"I don't like this", Will whispered to Wes and Wes chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, the Warblers won't touch you or me if they know what's best for them", Wes whispered back. Then he looked at David.

"Yes what can I do for you Mr. Mitchell", he asked calmly. David looked stern but then grinned and motioned for Wes to come over here.

"Aw get over here you big softy!" he said pulling Wes into a hug that all the Warblers, Blaine and Kurt joined in to.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!" Trent said happily.

"Yes you would", Wes said. "You guys did all the work I am so proud of you that I don't have words for it."

"Well find them fast because they are going to announce the winners", Nick said dragging Wes on stage. "And I have a good feeling about it this time!" Wes just laughed and looked at Will who just grinned back.

* * *

><p>It was time and Wes had never been so nervous in his entire life. The boys were all standing so close to each other that he thought that one misstep and they'd all fall. Wes was standing in the front holding Lewis, the freshman, in front of him in a supporting way. The poor boy was so nervous he was about to faint. The announcer was taking it so slow and Wes had to close his eyes and take a calming breath. Then he opened his eyes again.<p>

"So let's see who the winner is", the announcer said calmly and opened the envelope. Wes locked eyes with Will and mouthed:

"Congratulations."

"It's a tie!" the announcer yelled and Wes' head snapped around.

"What?" he exclaimed as did everyone else.

"Congratulations to the Warblers and the New Directions both of you are going to Nationals!"

At first nothing happened... but then... The cheering that happened on stage was so loud the announcer had to cover his ears but Wes didn't hear any of it. He was in shock and was vaguely aware of Lewis hugging the daylights out of him and the boys jumping up and down in happiness. The New Directions were doing the same. Wes closed his eyes and a single tear found its way down his cheek, a tear of joy and pride. He noticed Will hug his kids and all of them jumping up and down. Wes broke out of his trance and joined in on the celebrating hugging. He noticed the ND join in on the hugs as well.

"You did awesome!" Blaine cheered into his ear hugging Wes close. "All this was made possible because of you!"

"No no", Wes said ruffling Blaine's hair. "Because of all of us." Suddenly he felt hands everywhere on him and he was hoisted up from the floor.

"Hey! Whoa put me down!" he exclaimed and Blaine laughed. Wes looked around at the guys holding him up.

"Let's hear it for our coach", Thad shouted. "Hip hip hooray!" They threw him up in the air and caught him and did so a few times. Wes started to laugh at the hilarity of it all and noticed that Will got the same treatment he got. Had you asked Wesley Montgomery then if he knew what it meant to be happy he would have said yes… and now nationals awaited them and this was a happy ending… but things, of course, would not stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	10. Trouble Comes With Cars & Blue Hair

Part 10

A black car rolled in on the parking lot of Dalton Academy and behind the wheel sat a man in his 30's. He had dark shoulder-long hair that he had in a loose ponytail and dark eyes. His skin was dark but he had Asian eyes. He had a small mustache as well. He was dressed in a grey jacket, black shirt and grey pants and black shoes. He looked up at the big school and sighed. They were finally there… now all they had to do was get in, find him, reunite, talk and… understand. He turned to the passenger seat where a man that was younger than him was sitting. This man was asleep. He had short black hair and was dressed in a jeans jacket, red T-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He too had dark skin and Asian features.

"Hey Jeremiah wake up", the driver said shaking his shoulder.

"Go away Jerome", Jeremiah grumbled and swatted at him.

"Jerry we're here."

Jeremiah, Jerry, woke up at once and looked around.

"Whoa this place looks like a prison!" he exclaimed. "Or maybe Hogwarts."

"Don't tell Jackie that", Jerome said taking off his seatbelt. "He'll run off trying to find Harry, Ron and Hermione."

They turned to the back seat where three others were sitting. In the middle sat a man that was just three years younger than Jerome. He was dressed in shorts, tank top and vans. His skin was as dark as the other two's and Asian features as well. He had a buzz-cut and tattoos around his arms. He also had an earring with a shark-tooth in it. His name was Jordan. Leaning on Jordan's shoulder was a teenage boy around the age of fifteen, their younger brother Joseph. He was dressed in a school uniform, grey jacket, trousers, white shirt and a tie. He wore glasses. On Jordan's other shoulder was the youngest boy Jack, he was only 14. He had shoulder long hair and dressed in the same kind of uniform as his brother Joseph.

"Oi Jordan get up", Jerome ordered. "We're here."

Jordan woke up without saying anything and gently shook the younger two awake. The five brothers looked at each other and then the school.

"So where's Jas", Jack asked looking out and a motorcycle turned in on the parking lot. A guy dressed in black biker uniform and black helmet jumped off and looked at the school. Jerome rolled his eyes and got out of the car with the other four. The biker took his helmet off to show his bright blue hair, dark skinned face, Asian eyes… which had blue contacts in them and a smug smile on his face.

"I see ya didn' take a wrong turn buddy", he said to Jerome and watched the rest of his brothers leave the car. "Ya still think Janice and Jenny are mad at us for ditching 'em?"

"Probably Jasper", Jerome said and the brothers gathered around in a circle. They looked at each other and then the school. Joseph glared at the building with hatred.

"I still think we should go back home", he said.

"Aw come on Joe", Jasper said ruffling his younger brother's neatly combed hair. "Dontcha wanna see 'im?"

"No Jasper I do not want to see him", Joseph said annoyed. "I declared to you all before we set out on this meaningless task that I did not want to go."

"Why", Jack asked. "He is one of us."

"No."

"Oh do shut up", Jeremiah told him. "Look he might not even want to meet us. As soon as he finds out who we are he might run from us."

"Yeah because after what he did I would be surprised if he didn't run."

"Joseph", Jerome snapped angrily. "It is not his fault. He had _nothing_ to do with it."

"He had _everything _to do with it!"

Jerome glared at his younger brother and the one receiving the glare quieted down. Jordan looked at the big building and then sighed and put his arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Let's go", he said calmly. "The sooner we find him the sooner we can get to see him."

"To finally see him", Jasper said grinning.

* * *

><p>The school secretary watched in confusion as three men and three boys entered the office. She cocked an eyebrow at them and looked at them over her glasses.<p>

"Can I help you gentlemen", she asked calmly.

"Yes", the man with his hair in a ponytail said and walked up to her looking for something in his pockets. He found a small note. "We are looking for this student." He handed her the note and she read the name and turned to the computer.

"Reason", she asked curtly.

"Family", the man answered and she looked at him and started to type on the keyboard. After just a little bit she took off her glasses and looked at him.

"There is no student here with that name", she said calmly.

"Are you sure", the man asked taking the note back as she handed it to her. "Are you sure you spelt it right?"

"Yes", she said sternly. "There is no student here named that."

"But our father said he would be here", Jeremiah said. "He said he lives at Dalton."

"Well then I guess your father is lying. There is no student here with that name."

Jeremiah was about to say something back but Jordan covered his mouth with his hand.

"But wass there a _student_ here with that name", he asked and the woman typed the name into the search engine. She hit some keys and then the printer started to buzz.

"Here is all information I can give you", she said. "He's a former student of Dalton Academy."

"He's transferred", Jack asked looking at her with big eyes.

"Not exactly…"

"Thank you", Jerome said after reading through the information. "Where can we find the Warblers?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters, except OCs, or songs.<strong>


	11. Six Unwanted Js

Part 11

"Okay guys from the top", Wes said smiling at the boys. They all had papers with sheet music in their hands. They were working through a song Trent had suggested for nationals. The boy had written it all out himself and asked Wes to let them try it out. Wes had agreed and promised to help alter any mistakes. The boys were standing in a circle and Wes was in the middle of it, pencil behind his ear.

"Trent are you ready", he asked calmly and the boy nodded. "Okay." Wes raised his hand. "And…"

He moved his hand and the different harmonies started. The Warblers did backup and Trent started to sing (**_Trent, _**_Warblers, _**Nick, **Thad):

**_From flower to flower  
>hour after hour<br>bee humble be humble  
>bumblebee<br>bee humble be humble  
>bumblebee (uuhuuahuaah)<em>**

**They all say you can't fly  
>tiny wings still take you high<br>bee humble be humble  
>bumblebee (auuhuaahoaaah)<br>bee humble be humble  
>bumblebee (ooohhhh)<strong>

And I've heard you can't die  
>heaven knows if that's a lie (oohouo)<br>bee humble, be humble  
>bumblebee (ooohhoo)<br>bee humble, be humble  
>bumblebee (ooohhoooo)<p>

_[vocal bumble bee-stuff]_

**_From flower to flower_**  
><strong>hour after hour<strong>  
><strong><em>they all say you can't fly (yeaahhh)<em>**

And I've heard you can't die (oohoohoohoo)  
><em>Bee humble, be humble<br>Bee humble, be humble  
>Bumblebeeeeeeeeeee<em>

_**From flower to flower**_  
><strong>hour after hour<strong>_  
>(aaaaouuuouhouuuuu)<em>

Wes was having his eyes closed listening to his boys singing **(it's sounds something like this – go to youtube: The Real Group - Bumble Bee (Special) )**. He was about to say something when someone started clapping and they all turned to the door. There stood six guys in different ages. The Warblers stared at one of them in shock, his hair was blue!

"That was… really beautiful", said a that looked to be around 18 or something.

"Thank you", David spoke up still looking at the blue-haired guy. "But this is a closed rehearsal, I must ask you to leave."

"Wait", said the guy with his hair in a ponytail. He seemed to be the oldest of them. "Please we are looking for someone."

Wes sighed and moved out from the circle.

"Who", he asked and the six guys stared at him with big eyes. Wes felt a bit unnerved by that especially since the youngest looking walked up to him looking at him with big eyes. The boy stopped just in front of Wes and stared at him in awe and with mouth agape.

"Uh", Wes said. "Can I help you?"

"Wow you do look like him", the kid said. "How old are you? Did he know you look like him? Can we watch you singing again? I bet you are ten times better than the other boys."

"Uh", Wes looked at the kid in confusion.

"Jack", the guy with a buzz-cut said pulling the younger boy back. "I'm so sorry, he doesn't remember his manners all the time."

"That's alright", Wes said smiling. "Now what can I help you with… Uh…"

"Jordan", the guy supplied. "The one pestering you is Jack."

"Hi", Jack said. The Warblers noted their friend tense up. But Jordan didn't notice.

"The other kid in matching outfits with Jack's is Joseph", Jordan went on. "That's Jeremiah, the blue-haired freak is Jasper and then that's Jerome." He turned to Wes smiling slightly. "You're Wesley right?"

Wes narrowed his eyes and stood tall and crossed his arms.

"_Jordan_ this is a closed rehearsal", he said coldly and the Warblers stared at him. Wes had never used that tone to anyone before… except his father. "I must ask you to leave. Now."

"Wesley", the oldest one, Jerome said walking up to them. "Do you know who we are?"

Wes narrowed his eyes and Thad grabbed his arm, fearing that their coach would lunge at the man.

"You're Jerome Montgomery" Wes said sharply and the Warblers, except the freshmen, gasped in shock. "That's Jordan Montgomery, Jasper Montgomery, Jeremiah Montgomery, Joseph Montgomery and Jack Montgomery. Do you think I know who you are? Now I tell you _again._ This is a closed rehearsal and I must ask you to _leave_." Wes pointed at the door. "_Now_."

"Wesley come on", Jerome tried.

"I said leave, don't force me to call campus security", Wes growled.

"Wesley-"

"My name is _Wes_", Wes said sharply and now David also grabbed hold of him. "Not _Wesley_. And I am starting to believe that you sir has something wrong with your hearing. I am sure I asked you to leave, more than once."

"Wesley… Wes. We just want to talk."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you 'Rome", Wes spat and the man startled at the use of his nickname. "You might not remember _me_ but I remember all of you. I also remember Jas and Jod", he nodded at Jordan and Jasper. "Throw me into the pond and you telling your father and mother it was odd that this little kid looked so much like your dad. This resulted in your mother throwing a Ming-vase at me when she realized who I actually might've been. This resulted in me being kicked out of the house, sent across the nation and left alone. Do you think for real that I would _want_ to talk to either of you guys?"

"Wes that was years ago", Jordan said. "Please we just-"

"Get. Out." Wes said giving them all a death glare. "If you ever come back I won't hesitate to call campus security. Fred, Joseph, Rock, help me escort these men out of here."

"Yes sir", Rock said and the four of them started to push the guys towards the door. Wes held a firm grip on Jordan's arm and all but dragged him to the door.

"Wes please", he was begging. "Please this is all just a-"

"Say mistake and I will castrate you", Wes growled and pushed Jordan out. Rock, Joseph and Fred had already managed to get the others out. Wes grabbed hold of the doors and slammed them shut. He stood with his hands on the door, bowing his head and looking at his feet.

"Wes", Rock asked gently. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yes, _that_ was my half-brothers", Wes growled. "Now let's get back to practice shall we? The baritones need some help with their harmonies, otherwise it sounded superb. Good job Trent."

"Uh… thank you Wes", Trent said but they started to work again.

* * *

><p>"Can we go home now", Joseph said. "It's clear to me that he doesn't want anything to do with us."<p>

Jerome was looking at the school while his brothers stood by the car and Jasper leaned against his bike.

"I don't understand I thought he'd at least be neutral about seeing us", Jeremiah said. "Instead he tried to bite our heads off."

"But look at it from his point of view", Jordan said and stopped leaning on the car. "Wes was hidden as an orphaned cousin of ours and we treated him badly. We, me, Jas and 'Rome that is, got mom to discover who he really was and she threw a Ming-vase at him. Dad then got Wes shipped off and never spoke to him until he graduated. Guys dad _never_ spoke to Wes at all. That's 19 years without a father saying something to you… at all. The only things dad would say to Wes was, 'I see you are still around' or 'go bother someone else'. We can't be mad at Wes for being mad at us."

"The dude sure is a leader", Jasper said grinning. "Did you see how those kids just followed every single order he gave? If I had half of the authority he has I'd be a Sheriff by now."

"With that hair", Jeremiah teased motioning for the blue locks. "No one would take you serious."

"Oi I'm an artistic soul. I jus' don' understand why we can't just kidnap the dude and talk to him solo. With all those other boys in the room he couldn't show his real self."

"I think that _was_ his real self", Joseph grumbled.

"We don't know that Joe."

Joseph just grumbled things under his breath. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"What do you say Jerome", he asked.

Jerome sighed and turned to his brothers and froze. There were four of them.

"Where's Jack", he asked and they all looked around.

* * *

><p>Wes walked into his room and dropped his bag by the desk. He groaned and ran a hand over his face.<p>

"Rough day", a voice asked and he twirled around. Jack was sitting on his bed.

"How did you get in here", Wes asked and closed his door.

"I told one of those friendly female teachers that I'm a friend of yours and she showed me to your room", Jack explained. "Judged by how you and the others reacted when they saw us I bet the teachers wouldn't like it very much if I said I'm your brother."

"Half-brother", Wes grumbled.

"So? Still brothers. A brother is a brother… no matter what parents they have."

"Look kid", Wes said and sat down on a chair in front of Jack. "I don't want anything to do with any of you, so why can't you just leave me alone? Please."

"Because we, well not Joseph, want to get to know you." Jack looked at his hands. "I didn't know I had another brother until I heard mom and dad argue about it. As soon as I heard I called up Jeremiah and he called Jerome. Jerome flew home, confronted dad, got the whole story, told us and we searched the internet for Dalton Academy and then flew out here."

"Fly back", Wes growled darkly.

"No… not until we get a chance to talk to you."

"You got it, are getting it actually, but listen kid. You guys are _not_ my family I don't even _know_ you and you guys don't know me." He rose. "So please, just _please_ leave me alone because I have enough drama to handle without you guys showing up and throwing me off my game."

Jack sighed and got up.

"But I wanted to meet you so badly", he said.

"Now you have. Get out." He pointed at the door.

"How can you be so cold?"

"Cold", Wes asked darkly. "Cold? I'll tell you how I can be this cold kid! Your father was _ashamed_ of me. So ashamed of a mistake he made that he decided to get rid of me before his wife found out about it. He couldn't kill me of course I was his son after all… so how do we solve that problem huh? Oh I know! Send the kid across the nation, as far as way as possible and keep him there! No contact, not on birthdays, not on Christmas… no contact, _at all_. It would ruin the perfect life of his if his bastard son would live with him. My birthmother abandoned me and my birthfather sent me away. I am not _wanted_ by _your_ family so get the hell out of here and let me be with my family, with my _brothers_ because I know… I _know_ that they _care_ about me and would never, _never_ abandon me."

Jack had tears going down his cheeks as he got up.

"I want you", he said and ran out the door. Wes just stared after him and with a frustrated scream dropped onto his bed.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious", Blaine yelled to his phone that he had on speaker so Kurt could hear too.<p>

"Yeah", David said. "Wes' half-brothers showed up and wanted to talk to him… Wes threw them out. Head first."

"Literary?"

"No… Guys the reason I called is… can you guys drop by for a visit, that might get Wes in a good mood again. Thad just texted me and said he heard Wes scream Blaine, _scream_!"

"Okay David calm down", Kurt said. "Don't freak out. It was just a scream."

"Kurt you don't know Wes like I do, Wes _never_ screams in frustration."

"Wait", Blaine asked. "He just screamed… not at someone?"

"Exactly!"

"Wow… you're right David that is worrying."

"Yeah… so you think you guys could get over here for a visit? Help me get Wes back in a good mood?"

David looked up when some shadows fell over him.

"Uh Blaine I'll talk to you later", he said and ended the call before Blaine and Kurt could object. David looked up and saw Wes' brothers stand there looking quite intimidating. The youngest of them looked sad and the oldest looked pissed off.

"We need to talk", he said and David remembered that his name was Jordan… or was it Jerome? David sighed and got up from the bench he was sitting on. He was taller than all these guys, which was kinda freaky since he remembered how tall Wes' dad was.

"Look", he said. "Wes clearly doesn't want anything to do with you and our friendship means more to me than your interest in him."

"Kid we just want to talk", the guy with blue hair said, David flinched when he noticed the blue eyes as well. This guy was freaky. Suddenly David felt a presence by his side.

"Good day good sirs lovely weather today isn't it", a cold voice said and David had never been so glad to have Thad go all overly polite on someone than that moment. "I must take my friend here inside so that we can get started on our homework. Between classes and Warblers' practice we need every free moment we can get to get our job done."

"I understand", the oldest guy said. Was it Jordan or Jerome? It bugged David to not know. "But we just-"

"Jerome I am going to be so direct with you as I will be no matter what you say or not", Thad said and David cheered on the inside. "Our best friend and big brother made it clear to all of you and us as well that he has no wish or need to have you all in his life. He has little to no interest in talking to either of you, which he explained to your youngest brother. I am sure that Wes would apologize for the harsh way he said the words but you sirs can't just come here and expect Wes to greet you with open arms and open heart and mind. Your father has robbed him of something that should not be too much to ask for by any living human in this country, in this world even. What your father did was unforgiveable and it was made clear to Wes at a young age that he was not wanted in or near your family. Do not try to fix something that is not in need of fixing. Wes found brothers here at Dalton. He does not _need_ or _wants_ you. So good day sirs." Thad took David by the arm and pulled him towards the gate.

"Dude that was a rant", David whispered. "Totally awesome by the way."

"Of course… hey!" Jerome and Jordan had blocked their path.

"Our discussion was far from over", Jerome said politely. "Please all I ask of you is for a few mere minutes of your time."

"We decline politely", Thad said calmly. "Good day." He tried to walk by Jerome.

"We need your help", Jordan said blocking his way. "You seem to at least know Wes a bit."

"You muck us sir!" Thad was angry now. "I just told you about the bond we and all Warblers share with Wes Montgomery and you spit in my face telling me I only know the young man that has saved my life more than once just a bit! How dare you!"

"Thad", David tried.

"I shall have your heads removed with a sable for that insult! Wes Montgomery is a life saver to me and was it not for him I would be a hermit! Wes Montgomery has made it clear to me that I mean a lot to him, we are as close as brothers should be. And you _sir_ tells me I just know my savior a bit? A bit? You mock me sir! How dare you imply I don't know Wes? How dare you!"

"Thad calm down", David said grinning sheepishly. "Don't force me to get Wes."

Thad just growled and crossed his arms. Then the two of them glared at Jordan and Jerome. They were looking shocked and just a tad amused. Thad was short and as intimidating as a poodle… even when angry.

"You are putting out friendship with Wes at risk gentlemen", Thad snapped. "Do you want to torture us and him even more than you already have?"

"Thirty minutes", Jerome said holding up his hands. "That's all we ask. Thirty minutes of talking."

"Fine", David spat. "But not here…"

* * *

><p>A bit later found the boys 'lost' in the park behind the school in an old shed.<p>

"This is so below me", Joseph grumbled as he got spider web in his hair.

"Shut it kid", David snapped at the same time as Jeremiah and despite it all the both of them grinned. Jerome and his brothers sat down while the two Dalton boys stood, their arms were crossed and feet at shoulder-length apart.

"Speak", Thad ordered. Jerome sighed.

"I am the oldest of my brothers", he said. "I take great pride in knowing that I am a good brother to them. My highest hope has always been that my brothers know how much I love them and that they can always come to me, with any problem they have. I want to care for all my siblings."

"So there's more of you", Thad asked.

"How did you know?"

"You said siblings… how many sisters?"

"Twins… Anyway, when I heard that I had another brother that I had never met… well I had met him but didn't know it I just felt this need to meet him and get to know him. Then when my father told me the whole story I was ashamed of calling the man my father… and of myself. I basically want to find Wes, beg for his forgiveness and get to know him."

"I wish for the same", Jordan said calmly. "Wesley, Wes, is one of us."

"Speak for yourself", Joseph grumbled.

"You are just mad that dad and mom got a divorce", Jasper snapped. "Stop blaming Wes for that. FYI Joe they were already getting a divorce!"

Joseph glared at his feet and Jasper shook his head.

"Dad robbed us of knowing our brother", he said calmly. "He robbed us something we can never get back fully… but maybe we can get just a little bit back. If Wes allows it."

"I don't think he can", David said. "I'm sorry but your wishes aren't reasonable."

"How are they not", Jerome exploded and flew up. "We want to get to know our brother! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes after what you and your family did to him", Thad growled.

"We didn't do anything!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Exactly!" David and Thad yelled.

"Jerome", David spat. "When Wes was sent away he was 8 right?"

"Yes", Jerome answered.

"How old were you?"

"22… Jod was 19, Jas 15, Jerry 5 and the runts were just 3 and 2."

"And you", David pointed at Jerome, Jordan and Jasper. "Didn't remember a small relative that looked like your dad?"

"It was twelve years ago kid", Jordan said sighing. "We met Wes once or twice over the years… We forgot the entire thing. I know I had a vague memory of some kid living with grandma and grandpa… but not what he looked like."

Thad sighed and kicked on a rock.

"Do you know the entire story", he asked.

"Only what dad told us", Jeremiah said. "That he sent Wes away to keep mum finding out."

"Did he tell you he made no contact until Wes graduated last year and that your father told him how proud he was over him and called him son?"

"He did _what_", Jerome yelled in fury. "How dare he? He has no right!" Jerome went on cursing his father, while his brothers tried to calm him and Thad leaned towards David.

"Dude he's acting so much like Wes that it's scary!" he whispered and David just nodded. Jasper, after slapping Jerome across the face shutting him up that way, turned to the boys.

"Sorry about him", he apologized. "He tends to go a little crazy when he is angry."

David and Thad just nodded and Jerome rubbed his cheek.

"Wes said something about brothers", Jack said in a timid voice and everyone looked at him. "He said that he knew his brothers care about him and that they want him… what brothers?"

"Dad had more bastard", Jordan blurted out and felt heated looks directed at him. "Please excuse my poor choice of words."

"No", David said. "Your dad didn't have more illegitimate children… at least not any that we know of."

"Then who did he speak of", Joseph asked sourly.

"Us", Thad said. "And the rest of the Warblers."

"What", the six brothers asked in confusion and David sighed.

"Wes is our big brother", he said. "He's taken care of us since every single one of us started here. Wes means the world to us. He's our family away from home and without him most of the kids here wouldn't last through the school."

"Because Dalton has a zero-tolerance towards bullying", Thad explained. "Many grownups send their children here, already bullied kids, to keep them safe and get them to feel accepted."

"Everyone gets treated the same here", David went on. "You can trust everyone here. The seniors are our guardians and Wes has always been there for everyone. I don't know how he was in freshman year… but I know that since sophomore year, the year he became head Warbler, he's been the most caring guy at this school."

"So that's why you got so upset back there", Jeremiah said and looked at Thad. "What did Wes do for you?"

"A lot", Thad grumbled. "Too much to tell all of you and I'm still not sure if you deserve to know anything about _our_ Wes."

The six brothers sighed, or groaned in Joseph's case. Jerome was about to speak again when David's phone started ringing.

"Hello", he said. "Oh hi Jeff… yeah I know. Yeah Thad's with me. Okay we'll be right there. Cheer up dude we'll handle it how dangerous can a flustered Wes be?"

David paled.

"Oh", he squeaked and cleared his throat. "I see… uh we'll be right there." He ended the call and grabbed Thad's arm. "Wes is a bit flustered Thad… we are being called back to the dorm to try to help him out of his flusterness."

"That is not a word", Thad remarked as he got dragged.

"It is now so shut it."

* * *

><p>The boys got to the dorm, not realizing that the Montgomery brothers had followed them until Rock and Fred started growling. David turned around and saw the brothers and groaned.<p>

"Get out", he said and then turned to Wes door and knocked on it. "Yo Wes you okay man?"

He got no answer and tried the door… it was locked. David knocked harder.

"Wes", he called and pulled on the door. "Wes!"

"Something wrong", Jack asked one of the Warblers, Jeff.

"Wes never locks his door, ever", Jeff spat at him. "It's only happened once."

"What happened?"

"Wes was talking to some kid that needed help with something… Wes went into the bathroom and when he came back the kid had locked the door and was aiming a gun at him." The Montgomery brothers stared at him.

"Why", Joseph asked.

"It started when Jacob Harrison arrived", Nick began.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters, except OCs, or songs.<strong>


	12. It Started When Jacob Harrison Arrived

Part 12

_Wes' junior year_

Wes was coming back to Dalton after a class trip to a nearby museum. He was walking last among the juniors, caught up in his music thinking. He was thinking of what songs they should sing and who he'd think be a good replacement for Eric on the council. The guy graduated so they needed a new secretary and Howard had told him he wanted off of the council as well so that he could audition for solos. So they would need two new council members. Wes entered the school just as he decided to put some seniors on the council and then he saw something. He saw a kid with a duffle bag and a paper in his hands. He was tall and pale, almost ashen. That couldn't be right… the boy also seemed to be lost. Wes smiled and walked over.

"Hi", he said when he was behind the boy. The kid, that was taller than Wes, twirled around with big horrified eyes and swung.

"Whoa easy", Wes said dodging the fist. "Easy."

"Who are you", the guy asked. "Are you going to hurt me? Leave me alone!"

"No I'm not going to hurt you kid", Wes said smiling. "I'm Wes Montgomery, are you new here?"

"Yes, what's it to you", the boy looked suspicious.

"I'm usually on the welcoming committee", Wes said smiling gently. "But my class was on an outing today. So what's your name?"

"Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob", Wes said in the same kind and gently tone. "What's your last name?"

"Harr-Harrison", the boy stuttered.

"Well then Jacob Harrison", Wes said and held out his hand and the boy squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was waiting for a slap or something. "Welcome to Dalton Academy." The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Wes' hand. He took it and they shook. When Wes smiled again the younger boy smiled back… just a little. Wes saw that as step in the right direction. Wes was the first to let go.

"So have you been to the office to get your things yet?" he asked.

"Y-yes", Jacob stuttered. "I h-have me s-s-schedule right h-here."

"Need any help", Wes asked.

"Y-yes."

Wes smiled and took the schedule and swept his eyes over it and he kept the same kind smile on his lips the entire time.

"Okay", he said. "I can 1, show you where your classes for tomorrow is going to be, 2, show you to the dining room so you can eat or 3, take you to your room."

"1, 3, 2", Jacob stuttered out and Wes grinned.

"Grand tour it is then", he said and put his hand around the slight taller kid's shoulders and steered him down the hallways. In the beginning the kid was tense like a piano string but after a while he started to relax. He even started to laugh when Wes told him stories of various teachers, classes or places at Dalton. Soon they were done with the tour and were going to find Jacob's room. The kid looked so much happier now, but still held a death grip on his duffle bag.

"So", Wes said with a smile. "Where are you staying?"

They were standing in the entrance hall of the school. From there you could get to all four dorms.

"The woman a-at the reception s-said I was in t-the Dragon", Jacob stuttered.

"Sweet", Wes said. "I am too. Well actually the real name is Dalton East but we call it the Dragon."

"Why", Jacob said and they started to walk towards the dorm.

"Many years ago the guy who took care of arranging who is staying in what dorm was a Japanese guy from Kyoto", Wes explained. "Kyoto is protected by four gods, in North it's protected by the Black Tortoise, in the east it's the Azure Dragon, in the west it's the White Tiger and in the south it's protected by the Vermilion Bird, kinda like a Phoenix."

"The fire bird", Jacob asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah", Wes said smiling. "At Dalton we have competitions in sports between the houses and the teams are called the Tigers, Dragons, Warriors and the Fire Birds."

"Warriors?"

"The Black Tortoise is sometimes called the black warrior of the north", Wes explained. "And would you really wanna be on a team called the Turtles?"

"No", Jacob chuckled and they got to their dorm. "Um…"

"Don't worry", Wes said as he led him inside. "If anything happens leave it to me."

They got inside and since it was after dinner most boys were goofing around. Two boys threw a football between them in the corridor. Jacob stared as Wes grabbed it as it came towards them. Wes then threw it over his shoulder. Wes skillfully led Jacob through the mass of boys trying to get to their rooms or one of the common rooms.

"Kitchen is on the bottom floor", Wes explained as they got to a staircase. "Sophomore and freshmen camp on the second floor and juniors and seniors own the third floor."

"What are you", Jacob asked shakily.

"Junior. You?"

"Freshman…"

"Ah should've seen it by your number", he said looking at the paper. "Room 213. Cool the rooms been empty the entire semester."

"W-why? Is there a ghost there? I hate ghosts. It's scary. I don't want to stay there!"

Wes laughed. "Call down Jake there's no ghost." He noticed the boy stare at him. "What?"

"What did you call me", he asked and his voice was deadly.

"Jake", Wes said. "What you don't like it?"

"My name is Jacob. Got it? Not Jake. _Nobody_ calls me Jake. You get that? NOBODY!"

Wes held up his hands and took a step back.

"Okay", he said. "Sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Is there a problem here boys", a tall African American asked and Jacob twirled around.

"N-n-n-no", he stuttered and Wes smiled.

"No Logan", he said. "Not a problem here. This is Jacob Harrison. He's a transfer freshman. Jacob this is Logan Smith. He's a senior and our prefect/floor manager."

"Nice to meet you Jacob", Logan said and they shook hands.

"S-s-same."

Logan smiled. "If ya got a problem come see me okay? Or Wessy-boy here. He's got a good hand with everyone, even us older boys." He ruffled Wes hair. "See ya at Warbler practice buddy."

"Yup", Wes said and grinned. He then turned to Jacob. "So let's get you to your room shall we?"

* * *

><p>Wes spent the rest of the day, up until Warbler practice, with Jacob. Helped him unpack his stuff that arrived shortly after they found the room. Jacob was amazed at what Wes could <em>do<em>. When all the boxes came they knew they'd have to do quite a few trips up and down the stairs. Wes had just cracked his knuckles, walked to the door of their dorm and called up:

"Muscle needed! Now! Don't make me come up there!"

Five boys materialized at the bottom of the stairs at once and helped carrying all the stuff up. Jacob made sure that no one opened any boxes. As soon as anyone tried he threw himself at the box glaring daggers at the boy trying. Wes had reassured him that they didn't mean any harm and had reassured the boys that Jacob was just shy. A few hours later with Wes' help the room was in perfect order.

"Okay Jacob", he said. "I have to start with my homework now. If you need me I'm in room 305, my roomy might be there but don't worry about him. He's harmless. He can bark a lot if he's tired but he is as scary as a Yorkshire-terrier."

Jacob only nodded and Wes left. As soon as the door closed Jacob hurried over to his duffle bag and opened it up. He pulled out a black shiny… deadly object.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the door to Wes' room was opened and Jacob walked inside. Wes was lying on his bed reading a book but looked up when he saw Jacob.<p>

"Hi there buddy", he said. "You okay?"

"W-Wes… d-d-d-do y-y-you h-have band aids", Jacob stuttered out and held out his right hand. Wes saw a cut there, dripping blood.

"Shit", Wes said and flew up. "What happened?"

"B-b-band aids."

"Of course", Wes hurried inside the bathroom, Jacob turned and locked the door. Wes heard the click.

"Did you lock the door Jacob", he asked and saw the boy's image in the mirror. He saw him by the door. Wes guessed it had something to do with his shyness so he shrugged it off. He found the band aids and took some bandages too. He hurried into the room again and froze. Jacob was shaking and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was aiming at Wes with a gun.

"Jacob", Wes said holding his hands up in chest height. "What are you doing?"

"No one calls me Jake", Jacob said shakily. "No one."

"I know. You told me. Put the gun down Jacob."

"No one calls me that."

Wes heard steps outside the door and someone took the handle.

"What the", a voice said as the person outside realized the door was locked. "Wes you in there? Why did you lock the door?"

Wes looked at Jacob who was still aiming at him.

"Tell him everything is fine", Jacob growled shakily and aimed for Wes' face. "Tell him."

"George everything is fine", Wes called and the banging on the door stopped.

"Why have you locked the door Wes", George called back. "What's wrong? We never lock the door. Dude are you okay?"

"George everything is fine. The door must've-"

"He said it was fine!" Jacob yelled cutting Wes off.

"Who the heck is that", George asked and pulled on the handle. "Wes?"

"Everything is fine", Jacob whispered and George started to hit and kick on the door. "Fine." Jacob waved the gun back and forth, squeezing the trigger.

"Jacob!" Wes yelled but too late a shot was fired. Wes flung himself at the floor and the bullet hit the roof. The banging on the door stopped, Jacob stared at the gun in his hand.

"Was that a gun shot?" George screamed. "Wes!"

"Get campus security!" Wes yelled and got onto all fours… coming face to face with Jacob's gun. Wes gulped.

"Jacob let me go", he said. "Please."

"No Alan I won't", Jacob said and Wes noticed that his nails look purple… his eyebrows climbed high up on his forehead. He knew that meant that someone was high on heroin.** (I've heard this is a way to see if someone is high, but I'm not sure it's true.)** That's why he'd been acting so weird… he was an addict and was probably delirious. Wes slowly got up.

"Jacob", he said. "It's me, it's Wes. Not Alan, I don't even know who Alan is!"

"Oh s-s-s-o you d-d-deny that you a-are the guy t-t-that bu-b-bullied me f-f-f-for years?"

"Yes."

The door shook behind Jacob and Wes knew someone tried to break it in. Jacob looked at the door horrified.

"They're coming for me", he screamed in terror. "I won't let them!"

"Jacob!" Wes screamed in terror as the boy pressed the gun to his temple. The door banged open, hitting Jacob in the back. The boy fell and the gun went off again… bullet hitting the floor. Wes found himself in strong arms and pulled out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

"Jacob was brought to a mental institution", David explained. "Wes still gets letters from him. He tells Wes of his progress and how sorry he is for what happened. He thanks Wes for everything he did… and always ends the letters with 'I am so sorry, please forgive me'."

"Wes forgave him after a bit", Thad explained. They looked at the door. A senior was on his knees in front of it and was picking the lock. Jordan sighed.

"We don't have time with picking", he grumbled and stalked up to the door and with one swift kick… kicked it open. He then headed inside the room.

"Wes", he called and looked around but the room was empty. David and Thad hurried inside and saw it too. Jordan headed for the bathroom.

"He's not in here", he said and found the boys looking at the open window. Thad hurried up to it and to Jordan's confusion he looked up. Thad visibly relaxed.

"Idiot!" he yelled upwards. "Wake up!" Jordan gasped when Thad climbed onto the windowsill and then reached out through the window and pulled himself out of sight. David shook his head and went out in the corridor.

"Nothing to worry about", he told the students. "Wes is on the roof again."

"Asleep", Rock asked.

"Probably… Thad climbed out."

"THAD!" they all heard Wes scream and they heard running feet above them.

"Not asleep anymore", Fred said and grinned. Jerome looked around at the boys.

"Are you all Warblers", he asked and 17 of the boys in the hallway nodded. "But you all like Wes?"

Everyone nodded.

"He's the closet thing we have to a big brother", Nick said smiling. "Always there for us."

"You kicked down my door?"

They all turned to the angry voice and saw Wes stand there giving Thad a piggyback ride. Wes' eyes were wide and his mouth wide open.

"It was locked and we freaked out", David explained.

"It didn't occur to you to call my phone", Wes asked.

"Well you wouldn't have noticed it lost in dream land", Thad said happily.

"I wasn't asleep!" Wes objected.

"Nope, just had your earphones plugged in on highest volume, you wouldn't have heard a phone call even if we rang."

"Which we did", Luke piped up.

"Really", Wes let go of Thad's legs but the younger boy put his legs around his waist to keep from falling. Jerome and his brothers looked on in confusion and awe. It didn't bother Wes at all, he practically acted as if Thad was not hanging onto him… he was looking at his phone.

"Huh so you have", Wes said grinning sheepishly. "Oh well." He put his phone in his pocket again and grabbed hold of Thad's legs. Then he noticed his half-brothers and his face fell.

"Are you _still_ here", he asked.

"We got worried", Jerome said calmly. "We went back to talk to you again after you upset Jack here and-"

"Sorry about that Jack", Wes said calmly. "But I was pretty upset myself."

"It's okay", Jack said smiling. "C… Can we talk some more?"

Wes looked around at all the people in the hallway.

"Fine", he said with a sigh. "But not here… we go to one of the common rooms and on some conditions."

"What", Jasper asked.

"One, the Warblers come with me, two if I don't want to answer whatever you're asking I don't have to and three please take out those _freaky_ lenses. I can't focus on anything else."

"And please cover up that hair", Jeremiah joked. "Everyone keeps staring at us."

"How dare you insult my hair", Jasper said with mock horror. "I shall color you blue!"

Wes rolled his eyes and walked towards a common room, Thad still on his back and the Warblers followed.

* * *

><p>"So talk", Wes said sitting down in an armchair. The Warblers sat around him and Jerome nearly laughed at the whole thing. For one, the Warblers were all in matching uniform and they stood or sat around Wes like a harem or something. For two, Wes was dressed in black, black trousers, shoes, shirt and a black blazer with red ripping and Dalton Academy's logotype on the chest pocket. He was sitting with one feet resting on his knee, his elbows resting on the armrests and his fingers pressed together in front of him. And for three, he looked so much like their dad that it was scary. His brothers were thinking the same thing, although Jack thought that Wes looked like a mob boss facing some petty thieves… or people that had angered him. He even chuckled out: "Godfather."<p>

"I heard that", Wes said calmly and looked over his shoulder. His boys were trying to look intimidating. "Oh for crying out loud stop flocking around me like shadows and sit down somewhere else!"

"Aw but you remind me of Doctor Facillier", Jeff joked and dodged a swipe at his head. But the Warblers spread out in the room. Jeff and Nick singing:

**_He has friends on the other side_**

Wes rolled his eyes and turned to his half-brothers. They were sitting on two of the sofas. Jerome sat in the middle of one, with Jasper on one side and Jack on the other. Joseph was in the middle of the other one with Jeremiah and Jordan beside him. It was quiet for a bit and then Wes sighed.

"So talk", he said. "What is it that you want from me? Why the heck did you come here?"

Jerome sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know why the others came", he said and ignored Joseph's 'you forced me'. "But I came to apologize to you."

"Apologize to me", Wes looked confused. "For what?"

"Like you barked at us before… we treated you badly. It was our fault you got sent away and we're sorry we didn't try to stop dad."

"You said you didn't know about me earlier", Wes remarked.

"True", Jordan said. "But we should have stopped him acting so mean to you when you were still at grandma's place. Even we noticed how he treated you back then… the few times we saw you there…"

"We really want to get to know you", Jeremiah said and smiled. "We are related after all and dad didn't only rob you of the family you had the right to… he robbed us from getting to know an awesome guy."

"How do you know I'm so awesome", Wes asked narrowing his eyes.

"Are you kidding", Jasper said. "Look around you dude!" Wes did and saw his Warblers look at him. "You got a school full of kids looking up to you! You got at least 18 younger brothers that turn to you for advice. Of what we gathered of today's happenings you mean a hell of a lot to these guys."

"That he do", Trent spoke up. "Without Wes some of us wouldn't be here. Wes is fantastic!"

Wes blushed. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" the Warblers yelled.

"We can go on forever on what you've done for us", David said. "Don't be modest Wes. You are our hero! Just look at how you dealt with the Devil!"

"If you by Devil mean Smythe then yeah… I handled that pretty good."

"Pretty good", Rock yelled. "Dude you were awesome!"

"What did he do", Jack asked.

"That's a _very_ long story", Trent said rubbing his face.

"We got time", Jerome said. Wes shrugged and motioned for Thad and David to tell the tale. The rest of the day went by with the Warblers telling stories about Wes, Kurt and Blaine joined after a bit. They'd come to cheer Wes up and he looked happier to see them. Blaine and Kurt didn't say much, they just sat close to Wes and watched his half-brothers. Wes did the same but instead of thinking: "What are they plotting, are they trying to hurt Wes?" like Blaine, Kurt and a few other Warblers were thinking. Wes thought: "Are they really here just to apologize? Have I misjudged them?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters, except OCs, or songs.<strong>


	13. Awesome Big Brother Stories And More

Part 13

Their stories of how great Wes was went on until the big clock stroke 7, time for dinner. The Warblers, Blaine and Kurt looked at Wes. He smiled.

"You guys go ahead", he said. "Go have dinner." No one moved. "Well… get going then. Shoo!" He waved with his hand as he said shoo.

The freshmen got up first and looked at Wes one last time. When he nodded they left, the rest followed. Thad and David hung back at the door. Wes rolled his eyes and pointed at the door.

"What about you then", Thad asked.

"I'll grab something from the teachers' lounge later", Wes said. "Now shoo." He waved with his hand again.

David looked at the brothers occupying the two sofas.

"You sure", he asked and Wes nodded.

"I'll be fine Davi, go."

"Stop calling me Davi… and fine if you're sure."

"Just call if you need us", Thad said and then turned to Jerome and his brothers. "If you hurt him so help me God."

"Thad", Wes said smiling. "Get going. Go go go go go go." He waved with his hand for each 'go'.

"Okay okay stop nagging", Thad said with a grin and left with David. The closed the door to the common room and left the Montgomery-sons alone. Wes looked at his half-brothers.

"Was all the stuff those guys told us true", Jeremiah asked and Wes snorted.

"They might have exaggerated a little bit", Wes said with a smile. "But most of it was true. About 75 % true and 25 % made up because they can't remember."

"So you really let that guy kiss you", Jasper asked in shock. "That wasn't just for dramatic effect?"

"I wish", Wes laughed and then shuddered. "But they got it on tape so it is true." Everyone, but one, started to laugh.

"Does that mean you're a fag", Joseph sneered and Wes gave him a death glare. The room went completely quiet at that point and Jerome was amazed of the power in Wes' death glare. Wes could cut steel with that glare.

"Use that word one more time and I'll throw you out so fast you're shadow will have to catch up with you", Wes growled darkly.

"What, you feel offended", Joseph smirked and crossed his arms smugly.

"Joe shut up", Jordan whispered.

"I do", Wes said. "It makes me furious. Some of my brothers are gay and I love them just the same as I love the others. It doesn't matter at Dalton if you are gay, transvestite, Martian or straight, everyone gets treated the same."

"So you have no problem with gay people", Jeremiah asked and Wes smiled. Then he noticed something in Jeremiah's behavior… he looked almost worried when he asked this. The others didn't seem to notice.

"No I don't", Wes assured him and then he rounded on Joseph. "And if you do I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can."

"Why", Joseph said. "I've got a right to have an opinion. I think it is wrong and disgusting that two men or two women should be involved romantically. The Bible-"

"Talks a lot of shit", Wes said, his half brothers looked horrified at that, save Jeremiah. "If now there is a God and it created humans to be its image then why make some of them… wrong?"

"To show that only God is perfect."

Wes snorted. "If now God is so perfect, why does he allow 'evil'?"

"Do not start with psychological debates", Jasper begged. "I beg you!"

"Fine", Wes said and shot a warning glare at Joseph, it actually had the boy shudder. "As long as Joseph shut up about his beliefs."

"Fine I won't say anything about how completely and utterly disgusting gay people are", Joseph spat. (_**A/N: Wow I want to strangle** **Joseph**_)Wes noticed Jeremiah twitch a little in his place.

"You okay there Jeremiah", he asked and everyone looked at the 18-year old.

"Yes", Jeremiah said. "Uh I have to use the bathroom."

"I'll show you where it is", Wes said and got up. "The rest of you stay here." The two of them left the room.

* * *

><p>"You're gay aren't you", Wes asked as Jeremiah was cleaning his hands. The younger boy froze and looked at Wes with horrified eyes.<p>

"I won't judge you Jeremiah", Wes said calmly and the boy sighed.

"Yeah… I am", he said and dried his hands. Wes smiled at him.

"Do your brothers know?"

"No…" Jeremiah snorted as he said that. "You heard Joe… he'd hate me if he knew the truth and so would the others."

"Are you sure?"

"We all went to the same school Wes… we all got the 'gay-people-are-evil-talk'."

"You just didn't listen."

"Exactly", Jeremiah leaned on the sink and sighed heavily. "What am I gonna do? If I tell mom or dad they will disown me and my brothers will loath me… I need my brothers!" he started to sob.

Wes sighed and cursed his caring nature. He didn't want to care so much about this boy, but he found himself doing just that. He pulled Jeremiah into a hug and at first the boy went rigid and Wes knew he'd look terrified, but still sobbed. Wes started to sing softly:

**_Come along  
>Will there be sunshine shinin'?<br>Will we find a silver linin'?  
>Come along<br>Sing a song  
>When today becomes tomorrow<br>Will we find joy or sorrow?  
>Sing a song <em>**

**_Is it wrong?  
>To put all our hopes together<br>And wish for something better?  
>Is it wrong<br>To belong?  
>To face the future with another<br>Who means more than any other  
>Is to belong <em>**

**_We'll paint the grey clouds  
>With pretty rainbow hues<br>And we'll brush the gloom away  
>And save it for a rainy day<br>Rainy day  
>Oh today! <em>**

**_If troubles cast a shadow  
>And shadows makes the sun afraid to stay<br>But it's okay  
>'Cause there will be sunshine shinin'<br>And we'll find a silver linin' another day_**

**_Tomorrow is another day  
><em>****_How I wish you'll always stay  
><em>****_Tomorrow is another day_**

Jeremiah had broken down halfway through the song and was now clinging to Wes as he cried. Wes just hugged him closer.

"'Miah I won't judge you", he said again. "And if those jerks out there judge you or disown you… you should know I'll… I'll be here for you."

Jeremiah sobbed again, knowing it must've been so hard for Wes to say that. They stood in the bathroom for a few minutes while Jeremiah let all his frustrations and sorrows leak out from his eyes. He found it so amazing how easily he could feel safe and comforted by Wes and feel that he could trust him so easily with his "darkest" secrets. But it was like one of the Warblers said. Wes just was an amazing person… an amazing big brother. After a couple of minutes the tears stopped and Jeremiah got out of Wes' arms.

"Jack was right", he said and chuckle-sobbed. "You're a much better singer than those other boys."

Wes laughed. "You're just saying that because I'm your brother."

Jeremiah grinned at that and wiped his tears. Wes smiled as well and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, clean off a bit", he said. "Then we must return before Jerome comes looking for you. Heck he might think I'm murdering you."

Jeremiah laughed but washed up and they left together… not knowing that Kurt and Blaine had been watching and listening from behind the stalls. They were so happy that Wes could be himself with a boy that was his brother and that Wes actually _wanted_ to be a brother to him.

* * *

><p>"You okay Jerry", Jerome asked when Jeremiah and Wes walked in. "You were gone a long time."<p>

"I'm fine", Jeremiah croaked and then cleared his voice. "We just-"

"A teacher ran in to us and demanded an explanation", Wes said and sat down on a sofa opposite Jerome, Jasper and Jack. Jeremiah looked at him with hesitation. Wes chuckled and patted the spot next to him. Jeremiah grinned and hurriedly sat down, which cause Jerome to cock an eyebrow and Jack to grin wide and look at Wes with anticipation. Wes rolled his eyes and held open an arm. Jack practically shot to the seat next to him and grinned like a kid on Christmas. Wes just rolled his eyes again and looked at the others, smiling reassuringly to Jeremiah who smiled back and then looked at his knees. Jack noticed the sad look on his face.

"You okay Jerry", he asked his brother.

"I'm fine", Jeremiah whispered. "Let's… let's just talk some more."

It was quiet for a bit and then Jasper cleared his throat.

"Uh Wes that kid Thad told us you came back from college to sort that Sebastian mess out", he said.

"True", Wes said. "All the way from Julliard."

"Really", Jack asked. "That is so cool!"

Wes chuckled.

"But… can you really make a career out of it", Jerome asked and Wes, Jordan, Jack, Jeremiah and Jasper rolled their eyes simultaneously. Jerome noticed and laughed before shaking his head.

"Sorry", he said. "Dad drilled that into me."

"If I don't get a career as a musical actor I can get one as a song writer or choir director", Wes explained. "I am always welcomed back to Dalton to teach. The principal tells me this daily. He is somewhat a father figure in my life. He has been since I moved here… I was 12 then the youngest boy to ever go to Dalton. Your father paid the school to keep me even though I was underage."

"Wow…" Jasper said and looked around the room. "I wouldn't mind livin' like this. It ain't that bad and it's got charm."

"Plenty", Wes said calmly. "What are you all working with, those not in school."

"Well I'm working for dad's company", Jerome said. "As his heir I must…"

"But you want to do something else?"

"I always wanted to be a doctor for children or child psychologist but dad forbade me. As the oldest I had no choice."

"Explain one thing to me Jerome", Wes said. "How come all your names start with J?"

"A long tradition in dad's family", Jerome explained. "The firstborn son must name all his kids with names starting with the same letter. I'll have to name all my kids with K-names."

"Why?"

"Dad says so."

"My despise for that man is growing bigger and bigger every day", Wes muttered and Jeremiah bit his lip and Jack chuckled, only the two of them had heard.

"I'm in the military", Jordan explained. "Marine."

"Police", Jasper said grinning.

"With that hair", Wes asked. "Don't you freak people out?"

"All the time… funny thing that. Only the 'bad guys' freak out though."

Wes snorted… at the exact same time as Jordan, Jerome and Jeremiah. Jack laughed.

"Do that again!" he said grinning. "You sounded exactly the same!"

Said four boys rolled their eyes and Jasper sniggered. Suddenly a phone beeped and they all jumped. Jeremiah's eyes widened as it was his phone and he started to pat on his trousers… realizing the phone wasn't there.

"Here it's only a text", Joseph said taking it from the couch where Jeremiah had been sitting. He watched the display and his eyes narrowed. "Jerry why does it say 'Miss you babe, Roger'?"

Jeremiah paled and started to shake as Joseph turned his burning gaze to his brother, the others, save Wes, looked at him as well. Jerome looked at his younger brother sternly.

"Jeremiah", he said and the boy looked at him. "Explain."

"E-e-explain what", Jeremiah stuttered.

"Why some kid calls you babe", Jordan hissed. "Who is he?"

"M-m-my boy-fr-friend…"

"Jerry!" Jerome, Jordan, Joseph and Jack yelled. Wes glared at them and moved closer to Jeremiah that was shaking in suppressed sobs.

"What the hell man", Joseph yelled throwing the phone at Jeremiah. Wes grabbed it before it could hit the boy's head.

"Didn't school teach you anything?" Joseph continued. "Being gay is a filthy-"

"One more word from you", Wes cut him off with a deadly tone in his voice. "and I will call campus security."

"Stay out of this Wes this is between my brother and us", Jerome snapped angrily.

"Oh cute really cute", Wes spat leaning back. "I thought you said I was one of you."

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

"Why didn't you tell us Jerry", Jordan asked a bit calmer, scratch that, much calmer than Jerome and Joseph.

"B-b-because you'd be mad", Jeremiah mumbled.

"Damn straight I'm mad", Jerome yelled getting up. "No brother of mine is a fag!"

"'Rome!" Jasper and Jordan exclaimed and Joseph looked smug and stood as well and stood beside Jerome. Wes flew up as well, hatred radiating off of him. Tears started to fall from Jeremiah's eyes and Jack watched him.

"Jerry", he asked but the older boy turned his face away as he started to cry. Wes growled and turned to Jerome.

"You", he spat and pointed at the door. "Get out."

"Excuse me!" Jerome yelled.

"Get out", Wes said again. "This school has a zero tolerance towards bullying and you sir are one."

"I am not! I only want what's best for my brothers!"

"God you're such a hypocrite!" Jeremiah suddenly yelled, getting up and still crying. "Last week you told that friend of yours that being gay is okay! And you told those guys David and Thad that your highest hope has always been that we would know how much you love us and that we can always come to you! And that you care for all your siblings!"

Wes took Jeremiah's hand in his.

"That sure sounds like a big hypocrite to me", he said calmly. "Jerome being gay _is_ okay. Jeremiah is your _brother_ and don't you want him to be happy?"

"He'll be happy when he gets through this stupid faze!" Jerome yelled. "Jerry you're not gay!"

"I am!" Jeremiah yelled. "God! Roger and I've been together for over two years in secret! I knew I was gay when I turned 13! I never dared to tell you because you are all homophobes!"

"That's enough Jeremiah", Jordan said sternly.

"No! It's not enough! I'm your brother! You should love me no matter who I decide to love!"

"It doesn't matter what you think I should do Jeremiah", Jerome yelled. "I'm the oldest and you'll do as I say."

"No!"

"Yes you will", Jerome walked towards him and Wes. "I am not going to let dad hear that his son thinks he's a f-"

Wes swung before Jerome could finish. With one swift right hook Jerome went down and the rest of the brothers flew up. But no one said anything and Wes flicked open his phone.

"Hi Marcus", he said. "Yeah I got a bunch of guys here that are a threat to a couple of students here. Can you come and nicely escort them out?"

They all heard a muffled voice answer Wes.

"Wes", Jerome growled as he got up.

"Shut up", Wes spat. "I warned you before." He closed the phone. "Marcus and the rest of the guards will be here soon."

"Rome", Jeremiah whimpered slightly and his oldest brother turned to him. "Please."

"No brother of mine is gay", Jerome repeated darkly pointing at Jeremiah warningly.

"Then I guess I'm not your brother anymore!" Jeremiah yelled with a heart breaking voice. He looked devastated and mad and utterly crushed at the same time.

"But you're mine", Wes said putting his arm around Jeremiah's shoulders. At the same time five men entered and Wes smiled at Marcus.

"Mr. Montgomery", Marcus said. "We're here to escort the men, you spoke of, out."

"Very well Marcus", Wes said and looked at Jerome. "Wait a bit so I can see who the threats are."

"Of course sir."

The room was quiet as Wes waited to see which of the Montgomery-sons would choose his and Jeremiah's side. But none of them moved. Jack looked confused and shocked, Jordan angry but at what Wes couldn't tell, Joseph stood by the fuming Jerome and Jasper… Wes couldn't interpret the look on his face. Wes growled when Jerome took a step towards him with hatred in his eyes.

"Marcus the man with long hair and mustache is the main offender", he said. "Please escort him out."

"Of course sir", Marcus said and walked towards Jerome.

"Fine", Jerome swore and walked towards the door with Marcus and another guy beside him. Joseph came close behind them.

"Guys let's go!" Jerome's voice echoed down the hall. Wes and the security guys waited for the brothers to react. Jack hesitated as did Jasper but Jordan followed. Jeremiah's trembled in suppressed sobs. He'd always though Jordan would have his back… no matter what. Jordan and Jasper were flanked by the rest of the security guys as they headed for the door. Jasper turned in the doorway.

"You coming Jerry", he asked gently. Jeremiah looked away sniffling and whimpering.

"Miah stays with _me_", Wes said sternly pulling Jeremiah closer. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all… take care of him okay Wes", Jasper said and turned to the door again. Then he turned and walked up to Jeremiah and hugged him… and Wes since he still had his arm around Jeremiah.

"I love you Jerry", Jasper whispered. "Don't worry. I'll make Rome come around." He then left. Jack stood there and looked between the door and Jeremiah. He then slowly walked out… sniffling. When they were all gone Jeremiah broke down. He cried so hard he nearly choked on his sobs. Wes pulled him close and sat down on the sofa. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Thad, David, Kurt and Blaine look at them with big worried eyes. Jeremiah cried and clung to Wes.

"Wes", Blaine asked.

"His brothers 'walked out on him' for being gay", Wes explained rubbing circles on Jeremiah's back. "Miah stays with us tonight."

"Of course", David said. "I'll clear it with the staff." Wes nodded and David hurried off. Thad walked over to the couch and sat beside Jeremiah. He smiled gently and put his arms around him from behind. Kurt and Blaine joined in on the hug and all four Warblers, Wes is included there, started to hum the song they had named _Wes' comforting song_.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters, except OCs, or songs.<strong>


	14. Hearts don't tick No Matter What

Part 14

Wes had put Jeremiah to bed a little bit later, the poor kid had cried himself to sleep. Wes was right now in the choir room rubbing his aching head. This had been a _long_ day… a day that started so great and now it ended… well not that good. His hand was killing him, he probably injured some of his fingers when he hit Jerome. The guy was just as tall as Wes… or short depending on how you see it, but damn he had a hard jaw. All of the Montgomery guys were around Wes' height except for Jasper. It was freaky that the blue-haired kid was a _head_ taller than Wes… which made intimidating him the much harder during the circus before. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Then he heard footsteps behind him and sighed.

"What is it Blaine, Kurt?" he asked.

"How _do_ you do that", Blaine asked sitting down beside him.

"Practice… and a good music ear", Wes answered and Kurt sat on his other side.

"Are you okay", Kurt asked gently.

"Stressful day… I haven't been this emotional… ever."

"How do you mean", Blaine asked.

"Today I've been calm, happy, angry, sad, troubled, furious, livid and clueless… must be a record for me."

"Counter to your beliefs Wes you are _not_ a robot", Kurt said with a little smile.

"Oh then why is there a ticking sound in my chest", Wes asked with a small grin. He jumped slightly when Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close so that he could rest his hear on Wes' chest. Then Kurt gasped and looked up at Wes and without Blaine noticing, winked.

"What is it", Blaine asked a bit worried. Kurt flew off the sofa and backed as far away as he could, "terrified".

"Who are you and what have you done to Wesley Montgomery?" Kurt yelled pointing at Wes in mock terror. Wes looked at him and said with a monotone voice:

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard it!" Kurt said and Blaine looked really confused. "I heard the ticking! Hearts don't tick!"

"They don't", Wes asked and Blaine leaned over to listen and his eyes widened when he heard the ticking sound. He flew up and backed away so he was standing by Kurt. Blaine did look scared for real.

"What's the matter Blaine", Wes asked.

"Hearts don't tick!" was the answer he got. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"Message not understood", Wes said in that monotone voice and Kurt had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. Blaine's eyes widened and he turned to Kurt who looked equally terrified.

"It all makes sense now!" Kurt said.

"What does", Wes asked.

"No one can be so perfect and work so many wonders and miracles as _he_ does", Kurt pointed at Wes. "He _must_ be a robot!"

"Miracles", Wes mouthed in disbelief as Blaine stared at Kurt and Kurt himself had a hard time not laughing at the look on Wes' face. Blaine turned to Wes with big eyes. The Warbler coach looked indifferent again.

"You think he's magnetic", Blaine whispered to Kurt who couldn't take it anymore. He started to laugh like a hyena. That sent Wes off as well and he started to laugh hysterically. Blaine stared at them in shock and this was the scene the other Warblers walked in on. When they saw their coach and friend laugh hysterically they all looked confused and Trent turned to Blaine.

"What did you do", he asked.

"Me?" Blaine asked and gaped.

"Yeah you're the only one not laughing like some idiot hyena", Luke said. Wes raised his hand waving at the Warblers, to ask them to give him a minute but when he tried to speak he just laughed. Thad and David shared a look and smiled. Wes hadn't laughed like this in quite a while and after today's events they thought that it would take much longer for him to do so. Bringing Blaine and Kurt had proofed to be the releasing factor the somewhat stressed coach needed.

"Will you stop laughing and tell us what's going on", Jeff asked Kurt but the counter tenor couldn't do anything. He was laughing so hard he had a hard time to stand upright and Wes was not much better. He had tears going down his cheeks as he laughed so much that he swayed on the coach, fighting to stay upright. The Warblers turned to Blaine.

"I don't know", he said. "We just found out Wes really _is_ a robot and they start laughing!"

The eyes of the Warblers' widen and Kurt and Wes howled with laughter again. Kurt slumped to the floor and Wes falling so he was lying on the couch on his back laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"Come again", Fred asked and looked at Blaine.

"He's heart is _ticking_", Blaine said and pointed at Wes. "_Ticking_!"

Rock grabbed the laughing Wes' shoulders to hold him still and David leaned in and listened to Wes' heart and his eyes got a bit wide.

"Wes why is your heart ticking", he asked and Wes, with some help from Rock, sat up. He was giggling like crazy, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Kurt was shaking with suppressed laughter and his eyes were watery. Kurt couldn't look at anyone, escpecially not Wes or Blaine, because that only caused him to laugh again. Wes giggled and reached in a hand in his inner pocket and pulled out a watch. He started to chuckle when he saw Blaine's face go from pale to red with fury.

"You bastard!" Blaine yelled and flung himself at the laughing Wes. To see the watch sent Kurt off again and some of the other Warblers started to laugh at how Wes and Kurt looked.

"GAH!" Wes screamed as Blaine started to tickle him. "No! HELP!" He was laughing hysterically and tried to get away from Blaine. Blaine was grinning evilly and the Warblers were grinning. Kurt had calmed down somewhat but Wes was still in hysterical laughter, because of the tickling.

"No no no", he all but screamed. "Help! Stop stop!"

Blaine was laughing as well now and the others started to do the same. Rock and David took pity on Wes and easily hoisted Blaine off of him. Wes was red in the face and his cheeks wet. He sat up gasping for air and laughing at the same time. He then focused on the wall because if he looked at anyone he'd start laughing again. But then he felt Jeremiah's phone, which he had taken out of the room, vibrate and a ring tone started. The boys stared at him, not recognizing the ring tone. Wes fished out the phone and looked at the display to see who was calling. His grin slid off his face and his face went from happy and gently to cold and rock hard in a matter of seconds. He answered the phone:

"Jeremiah is not available right now."

"Wesley", was the shocked answer he got from his father.

"Yes sir. Jeremiah is staying at Dalton right now and is sleeping." Wes looked at Rock and David and the two Warblers nodded and motioned for the others to follow them out of the room and give Wes some privacy. When they were gone Wes turned his attention to the phone again.

"I take it that Jerome has told you of today's events?" he said coldly.

"Yes", his father answered and then sighed. "I was really hoping that I could talk to Jeremiah."

"Well he is sleeping and if you are just going to tell him that you do not support him I recommend you not calling again."

"That is not why I called."

Wes' eyebrows shot up.

"Oh", he asked. "Then why are you calling?"

"To tell Jeremiah that it is okay… but that he can't stay at home anymore, I'm enrolling him at Dalton."

"What", Wes growled his voice indicating that his father was now in danger.

"The family-"

"Can't have another scandal can it", Wes growled dangerously.

"That is not-"

"That is _exactly_ what you mean. You are not supportive of Jeremiah. You just want him out of your life, just like you wanted me out of your life."

"Wesley-"

"Shut up."

His father did just that and Wes went on:

"You are the _worst_ father in the world you know that? I can see where Jerome gets it from. Oh yes he's going to become a new you in the future. I wonder how many bastards he will send to every corner of the nation and how many homosexual kids he will ship off as well."

"Now that isn't-"

"If you say isn't fair I will castrate you!"

Utter silence on the other side of the phone.

"If you care the smallest amount for Jeremiah you will let him choose what school he wants to go to", Wes said. "The school he is at now is telling him being gay is not okay so he can't stay there. Putting him in Dalton would separate him from his boy-"

"Jeremiah does not have a boyfriend, only a distraction. I am sure this is just some faze and being at Dalton will help straighten him out."

"You fucking hypocrite!" Wes yelled at the top of his lounges. "First you say you support him and now you change your mind!"

"Jeremiah will stay at Dalton, the most strict catholic school in the country", Mr. Montgomery said calmly and Wes heard agreements coming from the background.

"Oh so that's what changed your tone huh", Wes snapped. "There are other people there to hear you talk about you're gay-son? We can't have anyone here he is gay now can we?"

"I have already filled in all papers and handed them to Principal Carmichael. Jeremiah starts tomorrow."

"And he will not be welcomed home for Christmas I take it."

"He will be allowed him, if he straightens out."

"Fuck off you bastard." Wes ended the call and turned around and flinched. Jeremiah stood there with big tear filled eyes. Wes sighed and put the phone on the table.

"You heard", he asked.

"O-only your part", Jeremiah sniffled. "W-was that d-dad?"

"Yes… he told me you've been transferred to Dalton", Jeremiah's eyes went wide. "You start tomorrow Miah."

"But… but Roger…"

"Don't worry", Wes said and held his arms open and Jeremiah flung himself into them. "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be fine."

Jeremiah sobbed his heart out in his brother's arms and Wes smiled softly and started to sing:

**_No matter what they tell us  
>No matter what they do<br>No matter what they teach us  
>What we believe is true<br>_**  
><strong><em>No matter what they call us<br>However they attack  
>No matter where they take us<br>We'll find our own way back  
><em>**  
><strong><em>I can't deny what I believe<br>I can't be what I'm not  
>I know our love forever<br>I know, no matter what_**

Wes sat them both down on the couch and rubbed Jeremiah's back. The younger boy had stopped sobbing and was just hugging his older brother back.

**_If only tears were laughter  
>If only night was day<br>If only prayers were answeres  
>Then we would hear God say<br>_**  
><em>No matter what they tell you<br>No matter what they do  
>No matter what they teach you<br>What we believe is true_

Wes grinned widely as the younger boy sang and held him just a little bit tighter. (**_Wes, _**_Jeremiah,_** Both**)

**_And I will keep you safe and strong  
>And shelter from the storm<br>No matter where it's barren  
>A dream is being born<em>**

**No matter who they follow  
>No matter where they lead<br>No matter how they judge us  
>I'll be everyone you need<br>**  
><em>No matter if the sun don't shine<em> _(**sun don't shine**)_  
><em>Or if the skies are blue<em> _(**skies are blue**)_  
><strong>No matter what the end is<br>My life began with you**

_I can't deny what I believe **(what I believe, yeah)**_  
><em>I can't be what I'm not<em>  
><strong><em>(I know, I know)<em>** _I know this love's forever_  
><em>That's all that matters now<br>No matter what_

**No matter what **(_no, no matter, no_)  
><strong>No, no matter<br>That's all that matters to me (x7 times)**

"Okay I know it's a love song but you got my point right Miah", Wes asked and the younger boy nodded.

"Yeah… no matter what dad and the others say, I must be me and you'll always be there."

"Exactly", Wes hugged him closer. "Now come on. You got a big day tomorrow and I have an essay to write, time to get some shuteye."

Jeremiah nodded and they got up and walked towards Wes' room.

"You got a good voice boy", Wes remarked as they walked. "Feeling for trying out to the Warblers?"

"Can I sing whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"Then count me in!"

Wes smiled and pulled his younger brother into a sideways hug as they walked. What a day it had been, when Wes woke up he had no blood relatives… now he had a younger brother.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters, except OCs, or songs.<strong>


	15. This I Where You Go From Here

Part 15

The next morning Jeremiah headed to the office to get his schedule. Thad and David volunteered to show him around and they forced Wes to work on the essay he had to write… even though Wes objected. Jeremiah had agreed with them and they'd left Wes alone in his room. For a bit Wes actually did work on the essay, finishing it but then he set out to fix something. Something for which he needed Jeremiah's phone… lucky him Jeremiah had "forgotten" it in the room. Wes did not, I repeat did not, steal it… He just burrowed it without asking and that's not the same thing right... right? Okay, okay he stole happy now? Wes pulled the phone out and found Roger's number and dialed it. Two signals were heard and then came a purred answer:

"Hello my lovely sexy boyfriend, are you hungry for me?"

"Well actually I'm straight but I appreciate the compliment", Wes said with a smirk.

"Shit!" Roger swore clearly embarrassed. "Who the heck is this?"

"I didn't get time to introduce myself. I'm Wes Montgomery."

"Oh… Jer's bastard brother?"

"The very same."

"Why are _you_ calling me?"

"Because _your_ text started the apocalypse", Wes said and then explained everything that had happened to Jeremiah the night before. He could hear Roger growl and curse at the other end and when Wes was done he waited for Roger to say something. What he heard was not what he expected.

"You're my hero", Roger said.

"Pardon", Wes asked and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know how much it hurts Jer to feel as if he can't trust his brothers and he knows that they most likely, which also turned out to be true, would never support him. Then there you are, some dude he's never met and has only known for a couple of hours and _you_ jump to defend him at once. Dude not many people do that."

"Let's just say I have a weakness for crushed and broken boys then", Wes said smirking fondly. "I have experience of comforting abandoned boys."

"As you are one?"

"True, but also because most of my friends are… one way or another. Anyway the reason I called was actually to tell you that I have a plan to get the two of you to be together… all the time."

"Really?" Roger sounded so eager that Wes had to smile.

"Yes. You're attending a private school in the same area as Miah did?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it an expensive one?"

"You know it!" Roger laughed and Wes smirked sneakily.

"Could your parents afford Dalton?" he asked.

Silence and then he could almost hear the smile in Roger's voice.

"I love you!" he shouted to Wes.

"Thanks but I'm straight."

"Shut up."

"As you wish. But then again, how could I inform you about how you can get to Dalton?"

"On the other hand don't shut up."

"Thank you. Now here's what you must do…" Wes told him everything he had to know and they spoke for quite some time after that and Wes really felt that this guy would fit in perfectly at Dalton and there was no doubt in his mind that Roger really, truly loved Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>Since leaving Dalton last night the rest of the Montgomery brothers had camped out in a hotel in Westerville. Jack, Jordan and Jasper shared a room and Jerome and Joseph shared the other. They had all fallen asleep when they got back but in the morning Jordan was pacing the room cursing the nerve of his younger brother.<p>

"How _dare_ he date someone and not tell me?" Jordan growled, smoke practically coming out of his ears. "Oh when I get my hands on that Roger kid I will interrogate him and scare him so bad that he will never dare hurt Jerry."

Jack stared at him.

"You're angry because Jerry didn't tell you he was dating", he asked shocked.

"Of course! I'm his big brother! He must tell me this so I can get a chance to scare the guy half to death if he even _thinks_ of hurting our Jerry!"

"So you are not mad at him for being gay", Jasper asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not!" Jordan suddenly stopped pacing and turned to stare at them in horror. "Wait… he thinks I'm mad at him for that?"

"Well… you _did_ kinda follow Jerome", Jack said carefully. "And you did without a word to Jerry I might add."

"Aw shit", Jordan said and kicked the chest by the bed running a hand over his face. "Man I was just mad at him for not letting me get a chance to scare the guy he's dating…"

"Wait", Jasper said shocked. "You _knew_ he'd date a boy and not a girl?"

"Of course I did", Jordan said fishing out his phone.

"You knew he's gay", Jack asked in shock.

"Of course I do", Jordan said in annoyance as he dialed Jeremiah's number. "What kind of brother would I be if I… Hi Jerry!" The last was said in a hyper happy tone and he had a big grin on his face. His smile slid of his face though and his tone went pack to his normal pitch. "Oh… hi Wes."

His brothers looked at him curiously.

"No listen that's not why I call I… wait why do you have Jerry's phone? No I am not calling to yell at him for being gay. No I'm not calling to yell at him at all… uh well maybe for him getting a boyfriend without telling me… Of course I knew he was gay! Look that's not why I was… yes I know what it looked like. Will you… can you just… I get it I'm one of the biggest, if not _the_ biggest, jerks in the world?" He was quiet and Wes seemed to be the same. "Okay now is where you are supposed to tell me I'm not Wes." Jordan was smirking. "Oh come on that was funny! Anyway… where is Jerry? WHAT?" Jordan looked totally shocked… and angry. "What the fuck man? Yes I know where the bloody Lima Bean is. Yes I'll meet-"

"We'll meet you there", Jasper cut in grabbing the phone.

"Who's that", Wes growled. "If it is you Jerome do us all a favor and let a bus run you over."

"It's Jasper… and that could be counted as a threat."

"No it can't because I asked him to do something. I did in no way tell him to do it or he would be faced with consequences. Now I have to return to my job but I will meet you and Jordan-"

"And Jack", the youngest brother called.

"-at the Lima Bean at 6 pm and no Jack you are not coming", Wes went on.

"Why?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Tweedle Jerk and Tweedle Bigger Jerk to keep them away from Dalton and the Bean. Otherwise they will make everything worse."

"I can do that", Jack said grinning. "I'll keep them in the hotel!"

"Good." Wes hung up.

* * *

><p>"I ask the meeting to come to order", Nick said and used the gavel and the Warblers turned to their new chairman. Thad sat at his side and David on his other. Nick had asked them to do it because he wanted them to be his mentors during his first time on the council. Wes had let them talking him into acting as chairman until after regionals, but after regionals they would have to chose a new chairman. He reminded them of that he would not be there the next semester, they would be on their own again and they needed a leader.<p>

Wes stood behind them with a pen behind his ear and another in his hand. He was dressed in black pants, black blazer with red ripping, red logo on the chest pocket, black shirt and black tie and the usual shoes everyone at Dalton wore. When they asked him _where_ he got that uniform from Wes had just smirked quizzically and told them to take 7 steps back and then ask him again. No one figured what he meant, but ooooh where they going to.

"Thank you", Nick said when everyone was seated. "Mr. Montgomery."

"Yes", two voices said and Nick slowly turned to glare at Wes, he was still looking at the clipboard he was writing notes on.

"How many times do I need to tell you that from now you answer to Coach Wes", Nick asked in annoyance.

"That would be the first time you told me chairman", Wes said calmly without looking at Nick. He didn't have to, because he knew Nick was blushing.

"Right… I apologize for that Coach Wes", he mumbled. "Mr. Montgomery."

"Yes", Jeremiah said shyly and Nick tried to see him among all boys.

"Please stand Mr. Montgomery", he said and Jeremiah stood. "Thank you. Gentlemen if any of you have missed it, this is Dalton's newest student, Jeremiah Montgomery and he is auditioning for the Warblers."

Polite applauds were heard.

"Should I start sir", Jeremiah asked.

"Drop the sir", Nick said. "And yes."

"What song are you going to sing", David asked as he made notes in the official minutes.

"A-a-a song f-from a Disney movie", Jeremiah stuttered out nervously.

"Don't be nervous", Thad said smiling. "You will do just fine and everyone in here loves Disney."

"Start whenever you are ready", Nick said and put his fingertips together in front of him.

"The council is forgetting", Wes said with a singsong voice and without looking up. The entire council turned to him slowly this time and with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you said you were not going to meddle into this meeting Wes", David said sharply.

"I am not going to", Wes said calmly. He was still not looking up from the notes he was writing. "But you have a new chairman and he has yet to decide the audition-form."

"The what", Nick asked and now Wes looked at him.

"Are you all, not including freshmen or Jeremiah, having amnesia?" he asked dryly. "What did I always do at the start of each school year?"

"Uh…" Nick looked at David and Thad for help. They looked as clueless as he did. This amused the other Warblers and Jeremiah. Wes sighed.

"Dear me", he said and ran a hand over his face in frustration. "That annoying little _weasel_ messed you up worse than I thought", he turned to the Warblers, putting the clipboard on the windowsill in front of him. "At the start of each school year the chairman of the council, should there be one, has to decide what form of audition he wants." He rested his hands on Nick's shoulders and the new chairman blushed. "Does he want all Warblers to decide if a candidate should be approved or is it just enough with the council, maybe he wants the seniors to act as judges."

"Oh right", Nick said sheepishly and Wes patted his shoulder before removing his hands.

"So", he said and returned to the window and his clipboard. "Nick."

"Right", Nick said and cleared his throat. "My suggestion for the Warblers is to continue in the style of our _beloved"_ he looked pointedly at Wes. "former chairman-"

"Give me a break", Wes said shaking his head but Nick ignored him.

"-and have the council in charge of judging the auditions", he turned back to the Warblers. "of new Warblers and for solos but if the council cannot agree the rest of the Warblers will act as panel."

"But… you're three", Jeremiah pointed out.

"Yes but the chairman has two votes", Thad explained. "And if he wants he can veto… Hey Wes, did you ever do that?"

He got no answer and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Coach Wes did you ever put in a veto?" he asked.

"Two times", he said and held up two fingers as he said so. And everyone stared at him and he looked up. "What?"

"When did _you_ put in a veto?" David asked turning to him with a disbelieving look on his face.

"When Charles Sullivan wanted to join in my sophomore year… boy was tone death and in junior year when Harvey Fletcher wanted to join."

"Ugh I remember that guy", Rock said. "His voice sounded as if he was drawing her nails over a blackboard."

"Exactly", Wes said and pointed at him with his pencil. "But the other members of the council wanted him to join because his father was very wealthy and Harvey did try to bribe the council. I was _not_ going to have him buy the Warblers so I vetoed… the other council members never forgave me for that."

"What did he offer you", Rasmus asked as Wes returned to his writing again.

"He offered us all trips to Hawaii", Wes explained and everyone looked at him in shock. "and enough money to pay for trips to sectionals, regionals and nationals for the upcoming ten years."

The all stared at him.

"Now go on with the audition…" Wes said calmly. "Pretend as if I'm not here and do not forget the camera."

"Camera", Jeremiah asked nervously as two Warblers set up a video camera.

"A tradition of the Warblers has been for a few years now that video tape our auditions to show parents or talent scouts", David explained and turned to Wes again. "Coach Wes did they tape your audition?"

"No", Wes said with a snort. "Thank God."

"What", Nick asked aghast. "Why not?"

"It was the council and I that in my sophomore year decided to tape all auditions", Wes answered. "Now get going… we do not have all day boys." He continued to write.

"What _are_ you doing", Thad asked him.

"Working on a set list as you three asked me to do… now get on with it."

Jeremiah suppressed his chuckle, as did the rest of the Warblers. This was because the council looked little boys being scolded by their mom.

"Well you heard our coach Mr. Montgomery", Nick said. "Start at anytime."

"Can… can I use the piano?" Jeremiah asked shyly.

"Of course", David said kindly and smiled. Jeremiah sat down by the piano and started to play. He played a small intro and then started singing (Rock was filming):

**_The earth is cold  
>The fields are bare<br>The branches fold against the wind  
>That's everywhere<em>**

**_From here  
><em>****_The birds move on  
><em>****_So they survive  
>When snow so deep, the bears all sleep<br>To keep themselves alive_**

Wes looked up from his clipboard and his brow furrowed. He knew this song.****

**_They do what they must for now_**  
><strong><em>And trust in their plan<br>If I trust in mine  
>Somehow I might find<br>Who I am_**

**_But where do I go from here?  
>So many voices ringing in my ear<br>Which is the voice that I was meant to hear  
>How will I know, where do I go<br>From here_**

During the entire chorus Wes and the others could see the pain on Jeremiah's face and Wes put down his clipboard and slowly walked towards the singing boy. Jeremiah oblivious to all this went on:

**_My world has changed  
>And so have I<br>I've learned to choose  
>And even learned to say good bye <em>**

He closed his eyes but the tears escaped them anyway and sailed down his cheeks slowly. Wes was standing closer to him now, and moved closer as Jeremiah went on.****

_**The path ahead is so hard to see**_  
><em><strong>It winds and bends<strong>_  
><em><strong>But where it ends<strong>_  
><em><strong>Depends on only me<strong>_

The tears flowed freely now and he opened his eyes. Wes was now right behind him and the other Warblers were coming towards them as well.

**_In my heart I don't feel part  
><em>****_Of so much I've known  
>Now it seems it's time to start<br>A new life of my own_**

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Wes smile at him and he flung his arms around Wes' waist as he sang his heart out. Wes held him and rubbed the back of his head and felt Jeremiah's tears seep through his shirt, his blazer wasn't buttoned. ****

**_But where do I go from here?_**  
><strong><em>So many voices ringing in my ear<em>**  
><strong><em>Which is the voice that I was meant to hear<br>How will I know, where do I go  
>From here<em>**

As Jeremiah started to sob Trent suddenly rewrote the chorus and sang:

**_This is where you go from here  
>Ignore the voices ringing in your ear<br>_****_It is your voice that you were meant to hear  
>I know you know, where you should go<br>From here_**

Wes smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. Trent just beamed and Jeremiah looked up at Trent and the other Warblers that were standing around him know. Nick smirked and held his arms open and sang:

**_This is where you go from here_** – he motioned for all the smiling Warblers.**_  
>Ignore the voices ringing in your ear<em>** – Jeremiah looked up at Wes who nodded.  
>T<strong><em>he voice in your heart you were meant to hear<br>I know you know where you should go_** – Jeremiah got up slowly and walked over to Nick.**_  
>From here<em>** – As Nick held the last note Jeremiah fell into his hug and Nick hugged him back.

"Welcome to the Warblers", David said and they joined each other in a huge group hug, Lewis pulling Wes into it as well. Wes looked up though when he heard footsteps he didn't know. A young man had entered the room and Wes smirked.

"Thank you", he heard Jeremiah whisper and just had to say:

"Hey Nick you're cured!"

"Oh shut up", Nick spat as the group hug ended. Then his eyes widened and he looked at Wes, slightly panicked. "Wait what do you mean?"

He sounded terrified and he looked at Wes who nodded at the door. Nick slowly turned and saw a tall young man, around 2 meters tall, with chestnut-colored hair and green eyes. He had a tan face and he was beaming at them. The boy was in a Dalton uniform. Nick's eyes grew huge and he let go of Jeremiah.

"You just _had_ to do that didn't you", David hissed at Wes accusingly and Wes smiled and shook Jeremiah's shoulder.

"Hey Miah", he said. "You got a visitor."

Jeremiah's head shot up and he looked at the door and his eyes grew wide.

"Roger!" he cried and ran over and jumped into the guy's awaiting arms and the Warblers all smiled, except Nick. Wes chuckled and pulled the scared teen to him. He apologized and whispered reassurance to him. Nick was still stiff but relaxed once Wes voice broke through to him. He melted into the touch… like he always did when Wes or Jeff hugged him like that. But he melted for different reasons. When Jeff hugged him he melted because of the love he felt and wanted to melt into Jeff's love and when Wes held him it was just the warm comforting feeling he melted into. Roger and Jeremiah were kissing and Wes was smiling.

"The guy must have a private yet", he whispered to Nick. "I called him this morning and he is here already."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be", Nick snapped in annoyance, but didn't try to get out of Wes' arms.

"I do actually", Wes said and let go of him. "Jeff, care for your wife."

"Okay coach", Jeff grinned.

"I'm not his wife!" Nick's objection was the last thing Wes heard before leaving the room, taking the camera with him. He knew David would soon get Nick to cancel the meeting but didn't stay to wait for Nick to jump him and, most likely, hurt him for calling him Jeff's wife.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	16. Change Of Plans

Part 16

Wes walked into the Lima Bean and looked around for some blue hair. He soon saw Jordan and Jasper sit by a table and walked towards them. On the way various people greeted him, people that "knew" him from his time as a Dalton student. The Dalton boys hung out at the Bean really often and if you lived in Westerville you _knew_ who the boys were, especially the Warblers. He got some good luck wishes for Nationals and the cashier smiled at him and waved him over.

"On the house for my favorite coffee boy", she said when he got there and handed her his favorite drink, hot chocolate without whipped cream but with just a bit of cinnamon and vanilla in it. Wes chuckled.

"Thanks Ma Trixie", he said with a smile. It was an inside joke because Wes had been going to the Lima Been with other Dalton boys since he got to Dalton at the age of twelve. Trixie, the woman that own the coffee shop, had loved the small adorable boy from the start and made him various variants of hot chocolate whenever he came until she found his favorite. She fussed over him and the other boys at Dalton so much that they called her Ma Trixie whenever she was working. She patted his hand and then turned to her other customers. Wes made his way towards Jeremiah's brothers.

"Ah there you are Wes", Jordan said smiling. "Wow looking sharp today."

"Thanks", Wes said with a snort and sat down.

"Why are your uniform black", Jasper asked politely. "I thought all the students at Dalton have navy blue blazers an' grey slacks."

"Well I'm not a student am I", Wes said and shrugged. "So let's have a little chat shall we. Your father has enrolled Jeremiah to Dalton, he started his classes today and joined the Warblers just a about an hour ago."

"What?" Jasper asked shocked. "Why on-"

"To get rid of someone that can cause a scandal", Wes answered calmly sipping on his drink. "Just like he did with me."

"But… how is Jerry taking this", Jasper asked worriedly.

"Oh not so good… at first", Wes said and handed Jordan the camera. "As you can see if you watch this tape."

Jordan cocked an eyebrow and Jasper scooted closer to him so that they could both watch. Wes listened as the music started, enjoying his drink, and when he heard Trent and Nick sing he couldn't keep the proud smile off of his face. Jasper was grinning and looked amused but Jordan looked murderous.

"What's the matter Jordan", Wes asked smirking over the brim of the cup. "Can't stand the fact your little brother-"

"How dare he kiss my brother without permission from me?" Jordan yelled and everyone in the coffee shop stared at them. Jasper waved at them with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Jordan fucking calm down", he then hissed to his cursing brother. Wes only looked at Jordan and ignored everything around them.

"So _that's_ what it's all about", he asked with his famous smirk, putting the now empty cup to the side.

"Excuse me", Jordan asked darkly and handed Wes back the camera.

"You aren't mad at him for being gay", Wes said smirking. "You are mad at _Roger_ for touching your brother because _you_ are an overprotective son of a bitch."

"Hey leave mum out of this", Jasper said warningly.

"I was talking about your dad", Wes said impassively.

"Oh… well uh carry on then."

"Jasper", Jordan snapped.

"What the bitch first send Wes away because having him around would be a 'scandal'" he did air quotes. "And now he does the same to Jerry!"

"I like _you_ more and more", Wes remarked dryly and the blue haired man smirked.

"Why thank you Wes", he said. "Now, ya got Roger to start Dalton as well?"

"Of course", Wes said nodding. "Can't have my little brother run around all sad and depressed when I know his boyfriend is as loaded as he is now can I?"

"Absolutely not", Jasper agreed. "So take us to see the runt."

"And don't stop me from making sure that punk doesn't lay a harming finger on Jeremiah", Jordan growled and got up.

"Yes sir", Wes said with a chuckle. But then his phone rang. "Oh pardon me. Hello."

"Is this Wesley Montgomery, coach for Dalton Academy Warblers?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes this is he", Wes answered.

"Ah good, Mr. Montgomery I am Brenda Anderson" Wes nearly snorted at the name "and I am in the jury for this year's show choir nationals, yet again held in New York."

"Good day Mrs. Anderson how can I be of service to you?"

"First of it's Ms. Anderson."

"Pardon me Ms."

"It's quite alright. Now I understand that your choir is an a cappella choir right?"

"Yes Ms. they are."

"Well the thing is Mr. Montgomery, that there is a new rule for the competition."

"I see…" Wes got up slowly as his half-brothers were already standing and walking towards the door.

"Yes the rule is that at least one song of the three-" Brenda explained.

"Wait three", Wes asked shocked.

"Yes three songs Mr. Montgomery I was coming to that. This year every choir is to perform three songs and at least one _must_ have accompanied music to it."

"But… we… Nationals are next week!"

"I know that and I am sorry you didn't get told earlier."

"I…" a light bulb went off in his head. "Do you have an orchestra?"

"No… how so?"

"Right… is it okay if we use a recording of the background music, because I doubt you will let us have a symphonic orchestra."

"Yes having the music recorded is within regulations Mr. Montgomery, as long as it is only the music and no singing."

"Trust me it is only music and no voices… Thank you Ms.… but now I have some work to do." He hung up and rushed out of the Lima Bean after his half-brothers.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious", Nick yelled at Wes as he and the rest of the council were gathered in Wes' room.<p>

"I am", Wes said crossing his arms. "One of the judges called me and informed me about this."

"But… but that's not fair!" Nick exclaimed. "The Warblers are an a cappella choir!"

"I know Nick", Wes said calmly.

"Wes this has got to be a joke right", David asked. "They were just kidding ya?"

"No David."

"But… what are we gonna do then", Thad asked. "Our set list is complete and all the songs are perfectly rehearsed!"

Wes looked at the council, shook his head and smiled fondly. David looked shocked, Nick looked angry and Thad looked as if he was going to panic.

"Oh ye of little faith", Wes said and smirked. "I have it covered." He handed them papers with sheet music. "I've _always_ wanted to try this one."

David read on the paper and his eyes became huge.

"You gotta be kidding me", he said. "Wes you aren't serious are you?"

"Of course I am", Wes said and crossed his arms. "We even have clothes down in the storage that will work… with some modifications."

"What kind of clothes", David asked curiously. As an answer Wes walked into his bathroom, after grabbing something from his wardrobe. The boys looked at each other in confusion but started to look over the set-list Wes had handed them. They discussed the songs and arrangements he'd made.

"Wes is a genius when it comes to these kinds of things", Nick said looking over one of the songs. "I think the first song will suit Trent and Jeff's voices."

"Don't forget about yourself and Thad", David said smiling softly. "Your voices will suit as well."

"But we're on the council now…" Thad mumbled.

"So", Wes' voice said from the bathroom door and they looked up at him. "Don't turn into me."

They gaped at how Wes was dressed. He had a black turtle neck, black trenchcoat with red ripping, black trousers and black knee-high boots. The trenchcoat had the Dalton logo on the chest pocket. Wes walked towards them and sat down on his desk.

"Guys it doesn't matter if you are on the council, if you are good and want to audition… audition", he said. "Let the rest of the Warblers be judges or whatever… just don't turn into me."

"What do you mean", David asked confused. "You never audition because it was against your morals, even though we could see it on you that you wanted to audition."

"Well… I lied."

They stared at him and Wes sighed and looked at his feet.

"It was only 50/50 true… one part of me was against my audition because of my morals… the other was just too chicken to."

"What?" the other three shouted in shock.

"You can't be serious!" David yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me", Thad said.

"That can't be true Wes, you're the most confident guy I know", Nick shouted. Wes looked at them and whatever they were all about to say next… died away from their lips.

"I don't lie", Wes said with a sigh. "I was too chicken to sing in front of all of you… I've always felt that I'm not good enough for the Warblers…" His friends all gaped at him in pure shock and Wes snorted.

"Close your mouths", he said. "You look like birdhouses… it wouldn't surprise me if actual Warblers will try to move in."

The plops were heard as they closed their mouths and Wes smiled again.

"Now before you all start at yell at me for being an idiot", he said. "You must know I've worked on it and have no problem singing solo anymore."

"But… but you're voice is amazing Wes", Nick said. "You've proofen that by singing to us before. How could you ever-"

"In comparison to you all I have never had someone telling me my voice is great", Wes cut him off.

"We-" David began but Thad cut him off.

"We're sorry we never said anything Wes… after all you've done for us and helped us with our voices it was the least we could do."

Wes walked up to him and ruffled Thad's hair.

"It's okay", Wes said. "I'm over it. But I still want you all to audition if you really want to do it."

The boys mumbled something and Wes shook his head with a laugh… then his door slammed open and Roger ran in. He jumped at Wes and landed in his arms, bridal style.

"I love you", he said. "You _must_ marry me!"

"Uh… what about Miah?" Wes asked amused.

"He will be my much beloved mistress", Roger explained. "But _you_ must marry me because I love you so much right now!"

"Don't say that so Miah hear", Wes said with a chuckle and put down the much taller boy on the ground.

"Why are you in love with Wes", Nick asked curiously.

"I'm not in love with him", Roger explained. "I just love him and intend to marry him."

"Why", David asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Because this guy is God on Earth!" He hugged Wes close.

"Do not insult me", Wes said grimacing. "And… why this sudden love declaration?"

"One: you got me and Jer together forever, two: you talked some sense into his idiotic brothers and three: you are all kinds of awesome."

"Well… I can agree to one and two but I don't know about all kinds of awesome."

"Shut up", the other boys in the room said and Wes did just that and the room was quiet… it lasted for a full five minutes until Roger realized how Wes was dressed.

"That's not Dalton uniform is it", he asked and Wes smirked.

"Yes it is", Wes said and flicked open his phone and texted all Warblers, telling them to meet him in the choir room. He then turned to the group staring at me. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Trent and the rest of the Warblers gaped at Wes has he entered and the council took their seats. Nick called the meeting to order and then let Wes have the floor. Wes noticed Jasper and Jordan sit on either side of Jeremiah, their arms around his shoulders and he had to smile at them. Then he told the Warblers of the phone call he'd gotten and when everyone started to panic he told them his idea… and got stared at.<p>

"We can pull this off", Wes reassured. "I know we can. We will go big this time… rock them like never before and dressed up for the occasion."

"In what", Trent questioned and Wes held out his arms and made a little spin.

"In this", Wes told them. "We will do some slight modifications of course."

"_Where_ did you get that", Rasmus asked. "That's not Dalton uniform."

"Oh", Wes said smirking. "But it is."

"What?" every Dalton student yelled at him.

"This is how the seniors were dressed when I got to this school when I was twelve", Wes explained. "Principal Carmichael decided to skip this uniform the year our seniors started their freshman year."

"So _that's_ what you meant with taking seven steps back", Rock said. "You wanted us to go seven years back and check the uniforms of Dalton!"

"Yes", Wes explained. "The trenchcoats were not used inside but the black blazers with red ripping were."

Trent, being a bit of a fashionista, walked up to Wes and felt on the trenchcoat.

"This will be awesome", he said. "We can add hoods… remove the ugly ripping and just make sure everything is the same shade of black."

"Good", Wes said. "There are enough uniforms in the storage for us…" He looked at his Warblers. "So do you think we can handle this?"

The boys looked at each other.

"Hell yeah!" they all chorused.

"Good", Wes clapped his hands together. "Let's get cracking shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	17. Wes Is A Genius

Part 17

The week continued to throw things against them. It turned out two of the songs they were doing were being done by two other choirs… one of them being the New Directions. That made the freshmen seethe in anger but Wes quickly killed that angry fire. He explained that the good job the Warblers did at regionals with well known music known from kids-movies had inspired the New Directions. So now Wes had three days to get two songs going, Nick was there helping him out, so that he could learn how to work out the harmonies and sheet music next year, his senior year. Nick was good at what he was doing, his only problem was that he had a hard time hearing differences between bass-harmonies. Wes patiently showed him how to do it. They were right now working on one of their songs when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Wes called and in came Kurt, Blaine and Mike.

"Oh so what do we have here", Nick said in a cold voice. The Warblers had all agree, after coaxing Wes and bribe him a lot, to act cold and angry with the New Directions as a joke after what they did.

"Looks to me that we have some spies", Wes said calmly and crossed his arms and turned to the boys. "Or should we say song-stealers."

"Wes", Blaine began. "Please we didn't know you were doing that song as well! You have to believe me! We didn't spy on you or steal from you!"

"Oh so when I found you in here a few weeks ago you didn't look through my sheet music to steal ideas", Wes asked cocking an eyebrow. Nick stared at him in shock and Blaine blushed a deep shade of red. Kurt and Mike were as well staring at him.

"Wes", Blaine complained. "You promised not to say anything!"

"And you promised you only wanted to burrow sheet music for _Circle of Life_ so that New Directions could sing it at that primary school. But instead you stole our idea of using _Hallelujah_."

"I swear I had no idea!" Blaine was getting desperate now and Nick was enjoying the show. He never knew Wes was such a good actor.

"Sure you didn't", Wes spat, grinning on the inside. He had to admit that this was kinda fun.

"Wes you _gotta_ believe me", Blaine begged grabbing hold of Wes' shoulders. "Please I had no idea you were gonna do _Hallelujah_ when I suggested it to Schue!"

"And you want me to believe that", Wes asked and rose slowly. He then snorted and looked outside. Nick was smirking now and Mike and Kurt looked confused and scared.

"Yes", Blaine was getting desperate. "Wes you can't just-"

Wes just walked past him and out of the room. Behind him he left four confused boys.

"Uh Wes", Nick called and hurried to the door. He saw Wes walk hurriedly and then started to run. Nick looked at the others and then followed his leader.

"Wes!" He yelled. Other Warblers heard his shout and they noticed their coach run through the hallways… a look of pure fury on his face.

* * *

><p>Wes ran down the hallways, he ran faster than he ever had before and his mind set on only one thing… stop that bastard. He slammed the doors of Dalton open and ran outside. He rounded the corner to the parking lot and lunged at an African-American with Asian features.<p>

"Get your hands off of him!" Wes yelled as he slammed into Jerome Montgomery and pushed him off of Jeremiah. Jeremiah was on the ground, crying and bleeding. Wes and Jerome rolled over the concrete and Wes ended up on top. He was sitting on Jerome's chest pressing him down.

"Don't you dare touch him", Wes growled.

"Oh and what are _you_ gonna do about it bastard", Jerome spat.

"I'll crush your head against the concrete should you even try to harm Miah again."

"And who says you have a say in anything I do Wesley", Jerome spat and Wes didn't get time to react when a leg was suddenly around his waist and a foot to his neck. Jerome used his legs to push and drag Wes sideways in one swift motion. The younger man had no time to react before his head met the concrete.

"WES!" Jeremiah screamed in fear as Wes hit the ground. Pain exploded in Wes' head and he lost all bearings. He felt a hand grab the back of his collard and his head was pulled up.

"How much good will you do if your brains are all over the concrete", Jerome growled and was about to slam Wes' head against the concrete.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" A few voices yelled and Wes felt the breathtaking grip on his collar disappear and he falls forward, his nose hit the ground with a crack but he could feel that it wasn't broken. He feels hands on his shoulder.

"Hey! Big Shot Warbler! Are you okay", a voice asked. He knew that voice. Strong and firm hands turned him over and he groaned as the world spun violently and dots danced in front of his eyes. When he could focus his gaze again he saw three shadows above him. Wes blinked and could now make out the shadows' features. One was blonde and had a pretty big mouth and the other was a girl… a Latina and the third was a boy in a wheelchair.

"Are you okay yo", the kid in the wheelchair asked. Wes knew his name, he really did… he just couldn't remember it right now.

"Ow", was all Wes could get out and tried to sit up.

"No", the Latina said gently but stern. "Stay down."

"Miah", Wes groaned.

"Was that an Asian insult", the blonde asked.

"No", Wes groaned. "Miah…"

"WES!" a scream and a young man were at his side. He was bruised and had cuts everywhere but he grabbed hold of Wes' hand.

"Hey Miah", Wes said feeling loopy. "You okay?"

"Yeah", Jeremiah said gently and sniffled. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm okay… my head's just really full of air… I feel like I'm floating."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw David talk into his phone, Wes snapped up something about an ambulance. Suddenly he felt really tired.

"Wake me when tha' 'bulance ge' 'ere", he spluttered groggily. "Imma gonna sleep a bi'…"

"No you don't", the Latina growled and shook his shoulders. "You are staying awake you hear me."

"I'm older… don' 'ave ta lisn…" Wes grumbled and was out. No matter how they tried he wouldn't open his eyes again. What had happened you wondered? Who was it that screamed at Jerome… and who was it that jumped Jerome?

* * *

><p>The New Directions were hiding out in the parking lot. It had been Santana's idea to go and apologize to the Warbler for the situation they'd put them in. The arrangers had called Mr. Schue and told him that they had stopped the group known as the Dalton Academy Warblers from performing the same song the New Directions would perform.<p>

Blaine had blanched in terror. He had seen the sheet music on Wes' desk but thought it was going to be used for the church concert the Warblers had been forced to do… after all principal Carmichael was not just going to forgive the Warblers for everything they did when Sebastian was boss. The Warblers had to perform in churches, nursing homes, primary and secondary schools, other high schools nearby and kindergartens… even malls. So Blaine hadn't thought of it being the Warblers' Nationals material. Santana had more or less forced the New Directions to go and ask the Warblers for forgiveness… because they had just done a Smythe.

"You guys go in", Rachel hissed to Kurt and Blaine. "You know the boys better than anyone… and Wes loves you."

"Yeah but if he's angry I don't wanna be near him", Blaine said, face pale. "Wes is really scary when he's angry…"

"Don't be such a chicken", Santana said. "Go inside!"

"I'll come if it'll help you", Mike offered and they left. The New Directions waited patiently.

They saw an African-American with Asian features walk out of the school towards the park behind the school. They all jumped when a car door slammed open nearby and another African-Asian-American stalked towards the other one. He was a grown man and he looked furious. The Dalton boy saw him and looked horrified. The man yelled something at him and the boy tried to run. But the man ran up to him and started to hit him.

New Directions were too shocked to do anything… when Puck, Sam and Finn decided to do something they didn't get the time. They stared in shock and awe as the Big Shot Warbler ran out of the school and flung himself at the man. They saw them tumble over the ground and the BSW yelled something at the man. They also saw the man's leg grab hold of the BSW and he was slammed into the concrete. Finn, Sam, Puck and Santana ran at the scene. They saw the Warblers, Blaine, Kurt and Mike come out of the school. Puck was closest to the man and the BSW.

"How much good will you do if your brains are all over the concrete", he heard the man growl and saw that he was about to slam BSW's head against the concrete.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Puck, Santana and the Warblers yelled. Puck jumped the guy and with Finn, Mike, Fred and Rock's help he got him down on the ground. Some of the Warblers crowded around the other kid while the New Directions joined them. Artie wheeled over to Santana and Sam. The three of them were talking to the BSW.

"He okay", Puck asked Rock and nodded to the African-Asian-American kid. Rock looked over and saw that Thad, Roger and Trent were talking to him gently, while Jeremiah clung to Roger in fear.

"He'll be", Rock explained.

"What's the deal here", Finn asked. He was sitting on the man's legs, Fred was pressing down on the man's back, Puck and Rock held his arms and Mike was helping Finn with the legs.

"Long story short", Fred said. "The kid that got beaten up and this guy are brothers, their Wes' half-brothers. This douche we're 'sitting' on is a homophobe and the kid is gay."

"Wow", Mike said. "Tough luck."

"Ya think", Rock asked annoyed.

"WES!" the beaten kid suddenly screamed and flung his arms around the BSW. Puck noticed blood coming from the Asian's nose and that he looked kinda loopy… his eyes were kinda dull and unfocused. Puck guessed it had to do with that slam they witnessed and then how he fell to the ground when Puck grabbed the douche. It didn't take long for the Asian to blackout and soon the ambulance and cops came. The New Directions told them what they knew as did the Warblers and after that they were allowed to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Wes woke up with a groan and felt pressure on his arm. He looked up and saw Jeremiah lean on him fast asleep. His cuts had been cleaned and so had his face. He looked okay, save the cuts and bruises. Wes smiled gently and looked around the room. All the Warblers were there… even Kurt and Blaine. He shook his head and sat up, with a wince. Jeremiah woke up and hugged him hurriedly. He told Wes that Jerome was being charged for assault and attempted murder. Wes was shocked but guessed it was because of the thing Jerome had growled when he was going to slam Wes' face to the ground. Wes knew that the guy had been drunk… he had been able to smell it on him. But it was still no excuse. Wes was also informed that he would have to stay in bed for a week… and that Nationals had been moved back a week as well because some pipes at the theater had burst. Wes didn't mind… it would give him some rest after all.<p>

Soon Blaine and Kurt woke as well and they yet again pleaded with Wes… and the other Warblers to forgive them for taking their song.

"Blaine it's okay", Wes assured him. "It's just a song."

"That you were going to use for Nationals", Kurt pointed out.

"So", Wes said. "Our new program is much better than the last one… and has been approved by the way."

"Why are you suddenly so okay with it", Blaine asked. "You were all angry before."

"No", Wes snorted and then explained the joke the Warblers had been playing on Kurt, Blaine and Mike. "Sorry… we just had to do something… you did steal our idea after all."

"I didn't know-" Blaine began but stopped when he saw the gentle smile aimed at him. "Sorry…"

"Why do you keep apologizing", David asked and walked up to him. "We said it was okay."

"I just…" Blaine sighed and looked away. "Santana calls what we did pulling a Smythe."

The Warblers' eyes widened, even Jeremiah's, he knew the story after all. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own.

"I just", Blaine began again. "I felt lousy because I ruined the chances my friends had… I know I know you guys know what I feel like because you did the same… but that doesn't make me feel any better. I didn't want to steal your song… I didn't want to be like him."

"Blaine", Wes said sharply and with an angry edge to his tone. Blaine turned to him in shock. Wes' face was stern and Blaine knew that whatever he said… Wes would not agree.

"Blaine", Wes said again. "You are _not_ like Smythe. You 'stole' our song by accident… he tried to steal from you willingly. There is the big difference."

"But-"

"No buts", Wes said in his big brother voice. "Compare yourself to Smythe one more time and life as you know it will end. Have I made myself clear?"

Blaine blushed and looked at his feet.

"…" he mumbled.

"I can't hear you", Wes said sharply.

"Yes", Blaine hurriedly said. "S-"

"Say sorry one more time and I will kick you out of this room", Wes said and pointed at him warningly. Blaine shut his mouth with a plop and Kurt started to snigger… as did the other boys. Jeremiah was watching with interest. Not even Jordan, Jerome or their dad had that kind of power over anyone… not even their girlfriends/wives or kids in his father's case and Wes did this to teenage boys…

'_Wow_', Jeremiah thought. '_He should write books about raising teenage boys._'

The boys continued to talk for a few hours more before Wes more or less kicked them out so that he could get a much needed sleep. He was so tired after all the work of that week. First of all it was the entire Warbler planning, contacting hotels and such, then he had his college studies as well and he had to sub for two different classes as well. He was dead tired… the only reason Jerome had been allowed to surprise him like that he told them… though he knew it was because he had only kept one thing in mind at the time… crush Jerome.

* * *

><p>Nothing more happened that week and soon it was off to New York, yet again host for Nationals. Wes was happy to be there with his friends and brothers. He even booked rooms at the same hotel the New Directions were staying at. The two groups celebrated together the evening before the competition. They ate a fabulous dinner and danced and just enjoyed themselves. A few other choirs joined in as well and all of them had a good time. Then Wes' phone rang. He waved at David and Thad as they called out to him. He then answered the phone and stepped outside.<p>

Sometime fate has a sense of humor. As the music came to a stop, due to someone by mistake tripping over the plug, there was a crash from a glass outside the room. Mr. Schue and Fred had been standing the closest so they walked outside. They saw Wes stand, with glass all around his feet, his eyes big in shock and mouth agape. He was holding his phone to his ear and looked shocked. Fred walked up to him and gave his shoulder a gently shake. What happened then shocked both teacher and Dalton student. Because Wes' face broke out in a wide grin and he started to talk a thousand miles an hour. Fred and Schue looked at each other.

"Uh Wes", Fred asked but the older boy either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"Are you sure? You are not kidding me because if you are I am gonna kill you and revive you so that I can kill you again! They really said that? What? They can't be… but… Oh my God! Yes! Of course! Hell yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Wes said all this in one breath before hanging up and jumped into the air with a loud: "YAHOO!"

Fred grabbed hold of the back of his collar and pulled him backwards, into the room. Wes started coughing and Fred let go. The Warblers all hurried over.

"Wes, are you feeling okay", Jeremiah asked.

"Okay", Wes question. "I'm feeling better than okay Miah!" He was beaming like crazy again. "I'm feeling fucking fantastic!" He jumped into the air again fist pumping.

"Uh", Jeremiah looked confused.

"What brought all this on", Blaine asked.

"My teacher just called!" Wes' smile matched that of the Cheshire cat. "He had wonder… No awe… there's no word to describe it!"

"What did he say", Rachel asked.

"I've gotten offered a role on Broadway!" Wes shouted.

At first the room is completely quiet but then the Warblers, former as well, swarms their coach and pats his back and hugs him. The New Directions were in shock, Mr. Schue was smiling though. He knew Wes was talented and apparently someone else saw it too.

"This is awesome Wes!" Blaine shouted. "What musical?"

"_Godspell_", Wes said grinning. "The Broadway revival."

"Awesome", David said. "When does rehearsals start?"

"At the end of the school year", Wes explained. The freshmen, sophomore and junior Warblers looked at him sadly.

"Does this mean you for sure won't be with us next year", Lewis asked and Wes sighed and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Don't worry Lewis", he said. "I'll come visit when I'm free. But you guys have to stand on your own. I can't always be there you know."

"I know it's just…"

"Yeah I know the feeling", Rock told Lewis. "But things will turn out right."

"But this time we won't let anyone like Smythe rule us", Nick said. "By Wes' gavel I swear this." Wes rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep calling that thing mine?" he asked in annoyance.

"It is yours", Fred said grinning. "You bought it when you got tired of that whistle you had at first."

"That whistle belonged to the former chairmen", Wes explained and grimaced. "I hated the shrill sound…"

"Well", Mr. Schue said and patted him on the back. "Congratulations Wes, but now I guess we need to put the kids to bed. We have an important day tomorrow."

"Yeah we do", Wes said and looked at the Warblers' chairman. "Nick."

"Yes sir", Nick said grinning and then turned to the Warblers. "Boys go to your rooms, sleep and be up by 7 tomorrow. Our rehearsal starts at 9 and the competition at 11. So march."

The boys all grinned and followed orders. Wes shook hands with Will before following the boys. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

* * *

><p>The stage became dark and Kurt and Blaine were giddy with excitement of seeing what their friends would come up with this time. But when the curtain moved they were a bit confused. The Warblers were not in their normal uniforms. They had black trousers, black knee-high boots, black turtle neck sweatshirts and long black trenchcoats witht the Dalton D on their chests but without the traditional red ripping… but the trenchcoats also had hoods. The boys started to ooooh or aaaah and suddenly a voice started speaking… Wes' voice and the Warblers spread out to show their coach walking towards the stage edge.<p>

"Long ago in the far way land of ancient Greece", he said and the ND grinned. "There was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And greatest and strongest of all these heroes, was the mighty Hercules. But what is the measure of a true hero. Now that is what our story-"

"Will you listen to him", Jeff cut him off and ran up to the stage edge. "He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy!" The audience laughed as Jeff 'collapsed' onto his knees with a dramatic sigh. Nick put his arm around Wes' shoulders.

"Lighten up dude", he said.

"We'll take it from here darling", Trent said, patting his coach's hand and Wes rolled his eyes and walked off of the stage with a:

"You go boys."

The boys started to hum again and Trent turned to the audience and the other boys made different low bum bum or dum dum noises.

"We are the Warblers", he said. "Gods of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Hercules", Nick said looking swooned.

"Honey you mean Hunkules!" Jeff said happily. "I'd like to make some sweet music of his-"

"Our story actually begins long before Hercules", Trent snapped at Jeff and cut him off and then he turned to the audience looking gentle again. "Many eons ago." The entire choir broke out in a: (**_Nick, _Trent,**_ Jeff, Warblers)_

_Yeah_

**Back when the world was new  
>The planet Earth was down on its luck<br>And everywhere gigantic brutes  
>called Titans ran amok<strong>

_It was a nasty place  
><span>There was a mess<span>  
><span>where ever you stepped<span>  
><em>**Where chaos reigned and  
>earthquakes and volcanoes never slept<br>**  
>"Whoo sing it buddy!" Jeff shouted and the Warblers broke out in a dance.<p>

_And then along came Zeus  
><em>**He hurled his thunderbolt**  
><em>He zapped<em>  
><em><span>Locked those suckers in a vault<span>_  
><em>They're trapped<em>  
><em>And on his own stopped<br>chaos in its tracks  
>And that's the gospel truth<br>The guy was too type A to just relax  
><em>  
><strong><em>And that's the world's first dish<br>_**_Yeah baby!_  
><strong><em>Zeus tamed the globe<br>While still in his youth  
><em>**_Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble  
>That's the gospel truth<em>

_On Mt. Olympus life was neat and  
>Smooth as sweet vermouth<br>Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble  
>That's the gospel truth<em>

Kurt laughed and cheered with the rest of the audience as the Warblers started to oooh, aah and yeah… but suddenly changed melody and the basses and some baritones were heard loudly doing "ah ah ah"… which sounded totally amazing by the way. Nick, Jeff and Trent stepped back into formation and David stepped forward as the boys sang backup in different harmonies of course. Kurt knew that he _knew_ the song but he couldn't place it… until David started to sing with a really convincing French accent.

**_David:  
>Morning in Paris, the city awakes<br>To the bells of Notre Dame  
>The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes<br>To the bells of Notre Dame  
>To the big bells as loud as the thunder<br>To the little bells soft as a psalm  
>And some say the soul of the city's<br>The toll of the bells  
>The bells of Notre Dame<em>**

**_Dark was the night when our tale was begun_**  
><strong><em>On the docks near Notre Dame<em>**

****Blaine chuckled as Jeff started to cry as if he was a small child.  
><strong><em><br>Thad:  
>"Shup it up, will you!"<em>**

**_Rock:_**  
><strong><em>"We'll be spotted!"<em>**

**_Jeremiah:_**  
><strong><em>"Hush, little one."<em>**

**_David:_**  
><strong><em>Four frightened gypsies slid silently under<em>**  
><strong><em>The docks near Notre Dame<em>**

**_Fred:_**  
><strong><em>"Four guilders for safe passage into Paris"<em>**

**_David:_**  
><strong><em>But a trap had been laid for the gypsies<em>**  
><strong><em>And they gazed up in fear and alarm<em>**  
><strong><em>At a figure whose clutches<em>**  
><strong><em>Were iron as much as the bells<em>**

**_Thad:_**  
><strong><em>"Judge Claude Frollo"<em>**

**_David:_**  
><strong><em>Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells<em>**  
><strong><em>Bells of Notre Dame<em>**

David and the Warblers held the last note and the lights went out and the audience looked confused and Kurt got worried, thinking something was wrong and he prayed that Wes hadn't forgotten the new rule about at least one song was supposed to have accompanied music to the singing. Just as the audience had started to applaud music came from the stage and the Warblers sang:

**_O Fortuna _**– "Oh my God they're doing _O Fortuna_", Rachel said in awe.**_  
>velut luna<br>statu variabilis  
><em>**  
>Kurt's jaw had dropped when the Warblers started to sing and the lights came on onstage again. The Warblers stood in a semicircle, the hoods were up on their trenchcoats and they looked so… awesome and scary at the same time.<br>**_  
>semper crescis<br>aut decrescis;  
>vita detestabilis<br>nunc obdurat  
>et tunc curat<br>ludo mentis aciem,  
>egestatem,<br>potestatem  
>dissolvit ut glaciem. <em>**

"Oh my God", Blaine said as the boys sang. "Wes is a _bloody_ genius!" Kurt and the rest of the New Directions couldn't help but agree. The Warblers were incredible. They made dramatic hand movements and miniature dance steps as they sang but it was all… very cool.  
><strong><em><br>Sors immanis  
>et inanis,<br>rota tu volubilis,  
>status malus,<br>vana salus  
>semper dissolubilis,<br>obumbrata  
>et velata<br>michi quoque niteris;  
>nunc per ludum<br>dorsum nudum  
>fero tui sceleris. <em>**

**_Sors salutis  
>et virtutis<br>michi nunc contraria,  
>est affectus<br>et defectus  
>semper in angaria.<br>Hac in hora  
>sine mora<br>corde pulsum tangite;  
>quod per sortem<br>sternit fortem,  
>mecum omnes plangite!<em>**

****As the music died out the audience got on their feet cheering and clapping. The Warblers grinned and took their bow and left the stage. The audience cheered loudly and the New Directions were awestruck, Mr. Schue clapping slowly with his mouth wide open. He hadn't expected _that_. Kurt and Blaine were jumping up and down and Blaine noticed Jasper and Jordan in the audience. Jasper in police uniform and Jordan was just dressed in jeans and T-shirt. The two of them was standing, applauding, whistling and cheering louder than anyone around them. They were so proud of both of their brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	18. How Did You Meet Wes The First Time

Part 18

The Warblers hurried into the greenroom where Wes was waiting for them. Jeremiah and Nick flew into his arms and he was soon caught in the middle of a huge group hug. The boys soon let go and they all sat down to talk, the New Directions had already performed so they boys didn't care about going back out to the stage to watch the other choirs.

"You think we'll go on to the next round", Luke asked.

"After that number it would be a scandal if we don't", Nick said grinning. "We were too awesome!"

"Don't get cocky", Wes scolded. "Anything can happen."

"Is that why you have sheet music everywhere in your hotel room", David teased and the Warblers laughed together. Jeff was thinking that this experience was fantastic but it would have been even better if Kurt and Blaine were still with them, then it would've been epic.

"So", Jeff asked and they turned to him. "What are we gonna do while we wait? We will run out of things to talk about soon."

"Oooh I know!" Olivre said grinning. "Story time!"

"What kind of stories?" David asked.

Oliver grinned and turned to David.

"How did you meet Wes the first time?" he asked and David chuckled and smiled fondly.

"Now _that_ is a story", he said.

"Wear protective head gear and watch out for books and clothers from above", Wes remarked cryptically.

* * *

><p><em>David's first day at Dalton had gone pretty well so far. He was going to board so he was carrying his suitcase towards the dorm he was going to stay at. He was going to stay at the dorm known as the Dragon, well the real name was actually Dalton East. He'd have to ask someone about that. The dorm had three floors. The first floor had kitchens and common rooms, the second floor was where sophomores and freshmen stayed. The third floor was for the juniors and seniors. The dorm was full of boys getting to their rooms and David ended up in the crowd going up the stairs. <em>

_There was a lot of pushing since people tried to get through with their suitcases. David's other stuff would arrive that night or the next day so he only had enough stuff to make it through the day and next. Underneath his arm was the package that contained his new uniform. David was close to the rail of the staircase and was holding his suitcase over the railing so that he could easier maneuver around. But when he was almost at the top he hit the suitcase against the wall and it opened._

_"No!" David exclaimed as all his stuff, clothes mostly, his bathroom attires and two books fell down._

_"Ow!" he heard from below. "What the heck?"_

_David blushed and managed to get down the stairs and around it and there he saw a guy sit on a bench rubbing his head while holding David's _The Redemption of Althalus _in his other hand. On the floor, the bench and on the guy were David's clothes._

_"What the heck", the guy asked looking up towards the staircase again. "Oi! Whoever decided to bomb me with books should know that it bloody hurt!"_

_"Sorry", David exclaimed and hurried over to the guy and started to grab his clothes off of the guy._

_"This is your stuff", the guy asked holding up a pair of socks that David hurriedly snatched back._

_"Yes", David mumbled and started to pack his stuff hurriedly. He nearly tore the offered book out of the guy's hand and hurriedly left again._

* * *

><p><em>David got to his room, room 215 and started to unpack. He had put his clothes away and entered the bathroom… that's when he noticed the stuff there. He blinked in confusion and then slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the room itself. That's when he noticed that the room had two beds, two desks and two wardrobes and one big bookshelf. He saw that two of the six shelves were already full of books and four were left empty. He opened the wardrobe and saw a bunch of clothes, shoes and a suitcase.<em>

_"You know", a voice said behind him and he twirled around, the guy from before stood in the doorway. "It is considered rude to snoop around other people's stuff."_

_David blushed._

_"Sorry", he said. "W-what are you doing here?" As an answer he got a package thrown at him and he caught it._

_"You forgot your uniform", the boy said smirking a little. "You will get more later on. You also forgot this", he handed David his copy of _Regina's Song. _"An Eddings-fan are we?"_

_"Yes", David mumbled. The boy grinned and walked in and flopped down on the second bed and started to roam through the bedside table._

_"Uh didn't you say snooping around is rude", David asked._

_"Yes I did, but it's not snooping around when you look for your own stuff David."_

_"What? How do you know my name? Who the fuck are you?"_

_The boy smirked and got up and pointed at their door. There was a paper there and written on it was:_

David Mitchell – Freshman  
>Wesley Montgomery – Sophomore<p>

_"That's what I'm doing here David", Wes said smiling._

_"Oh shit, sorry", David blushed. "I didn't even notice that note I was-"_

_"Still embarrassed from dropping your stuff down on an unsuspecting sophomore?"_

_"Something like that…"_

_Wes chuckled and then there was a knock on the door and David gulped. There stood a _huge_ brown-haired boy. Wes got up with a grin._

_"Hi there Rob", he said._

_"You ready", Rob asked._

_"In two seconds", Wes said and tied his tie with one hand. "There… Oh! Rob this is David Mitchell my roomy for the year. David this is Robert Barton, senior and council member of the Warblers."_

_"The what?" David asked shaking Rob's hand._

_"The Warblers", Wes grinned. "Now come on Rob, let's go rally the troops and then start the show."_

_"Show", David asked but both boys had already left. He decided to follow them and check out the Warblers._

* * *

><p>"And when I saw the Warblers perform I just knew I had to join", David said grinning. Wes was smiling as well and the other boys were sniggering.<p>

"I think I still got a scar from getting the sharp book corner into my scalp", Wes teased David. "Hey!"

Thad was checking his scalp by pulling a bit on Wes' hair as he searched. Wes sighed a sigh that told everyone he was surrendering to the treatment, but was not annoyed or love-struck or sad or angry.

"See anything Thad", he asked calmly.

"Nope", Thad grinned. "You're all clear." He put his arms around Wes neck and leaned his chin on Wes' head. Wes snorted and reached up with one arm and ruffled Thad's hair. The freshmen had noticed the closeness between Thad and Wes really fast after Wes appeared at Dalton and when Thad ended up at the hospital they got curious. They were wondering what was going on there. Rock had noticed Rasmus watch the two and he chuckled and patted the boy's shoulder. Then he turned to Thad and Wes, Thad was standing beside Wes now instead of hugging him from behind.

"Yo love birds", Rock called out to them and Thad glared while Wes just grinned. "Stop being so sweet and cuddly or get a room.

"Oh shut up Rock", Thad growled. "Or I'll eep!" The last was a squawk because Wes had pulled him backwards so that Thad was now in his arms bridal style.

"Wes!" Thad screamed in annoyance when the older boy refused to let go. "Let go of me you lug!"

"Nope", Wes said with a grin. Thad pouted. "Naw you're so cute when you do that."

"Shut up", Thad huffed and the Warblers from year sophomore to senior laughed. This was nothing new to them after all. But the New Warblers looked really confused. Wes chuckled.

"No", he told them before they could even ask. "Thad and I have never been in a relationship. I'm straight and Thad has-"

"They do not need to know that", Thad growled and then blushed when he felt all eyes on him. He glared at the grinning Wes and crossed his arms. "I hate you Wes Montgomery."

"I know", Wes said grinning. "Now let's see… how did you and I meet?"

Thad snorted. "I was crying up a storm and you acted napkin."

* * *

><p><em>Thad Clearwater was at the biggest school he had ever seen and he felt even smaller than usual… and that was really saying something because he had been referred to as a dwarf-hobbit. He was also aware of that he had big eyes as well and wondered if that was why most boys were avoiding him whenever he walked by. No one in his year or his roommate from the year above talked to him or acted as if he was there. <em>

_"As usual", Thad mumbled. "No one wants to know of me…"_

_He felt sad and wasn't looking where he was going so he missed the first step of the staircase._

_"Watch out!" someone called as Thad was about to fall. Thad closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. He felt a strong arm around his waist and another one around his torso, they stopped the fall that was about to come. Thad opened his eyes, they were big with terror and he was pulled towards someone until he found his footing. Then the guy let go of him and Thad turned and looked up at an Asian boy. The boy had wide eyes, probably from shock. They stood there for a bit, just looking at each other. Then the Asian smiled and ruffled Thad's fluffy hair._

_"God kid you scared me half to death", he said and bent down and picked up Thad's and his books. He handed Thad's books to him. Thad took them with shaking hands and the other boy smiled._

_"I'm Wes Montgomery", he said politely. "You're the new boy, Thad Clearwater right?"_

_Thad nodded mutely. The Asian smiled gently, Thad knew now where he'd seen him before. He was one of the Warblers. Not just _one_ Warbler, he was _the_ Warbler. The one everyone was talking about. He was the famous leader of the Warblers. Thad had seen them perform one time so far but was too scared and shy to ask anyone about them. He jumped when Wes snapped his fingers in front of his face._

_"Hi", Wes said grinning. "Where did you go?"_

_"I-I-I d-didn't…" Thad stuttered and tensed up when Wes put an arm around his shoulders and started to lead him down the staircase._

_"So how do you like Dalton Thad", Wes asked kindly. "Is everyone nice to you?"_

_Wes didn't get an answer because suddenly the younger boy just took off… just as the bell rang and students filled the hallway. Wes lost the kid in the sea of boys. He got greetings from many of them as he tried to make his way through. When he finally did there was no trace at all after the short freshman. Wes sighed and set out to find him._

* * *

><p><em>Wes had been looking everywhere and was on his way back to his dorm when he heard quiet sobbing coming from a classroom. He tiptoed over and looked inside. He didn't see anything or anyone and was about to go when he heard the sad sobs again. He walked into the classroom and started to look around. He found the crier underneath the window, it was a small teenager in a Dalton uniform. Wes knew who it was. He sighed and walked over and sat down beside the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder and Thad's head jerked up. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tearstains going down his cheeks. Wes smiled at him.<em>

_"Why did you run Thad", he asked._

_ "…"_

_Wes cocked an eyebrow at that. _

_"Sorry kid", he said. "I didn't get that."_

_"You don't want to be near me", Thad mumbled so low Wes only heard: "Don' wn nr me."_

_Wes narrowed his eyes and frowned as he tried to understand. The younger boy looked so terrified and miserable that it tore at Wes' heart. _

_"You think I don't want to be near you", Wes asked after a bit. "Is that what you said?"_

_Thad nodded._

_"That's ridiculous!" Wes said. "Why on Earth wouldn't I want to be near you?"_

_"No one wants me", Thad whispered but Wes only heard: "No wan's me…"_

_"No one wants you", Wes asked and Thad nodded squeezing his eyes shut to keep his tears back. "Why do you think that Thad?"_

_"I'm all alone", Thad whispered and that Wes heard. He sighed. He'd been looking for the boy all day, knowing that none of the freshmen were bothering with getting to know the tiny new kid._

_"No you're not", Wes said gently._

_"Yes…" Thad mumbled miserably sniffing as the tears started falling again. "Mum and dad didn't want me either."_

_"Their loss then", Wes said. "I want you."_

_"No…"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"No!" Thad yelled and started to cry again. He was about to run off again but Wes grabbed hold of him and pulled him down so that he was sitting on Wes' lap. Thad trashed around a bit but Wes held on. After a bit Thad started to stop fighting and just cried. Wes started to run a hand through Thad's hair in a gentle way and Thad stopped fighting completely then and leaned into the touch. Wes smiled and continued with what he was doing, rubbing Thad's back as well and that broke it. Thad clung to Wes as he cried his heart out. __Between the sobs Thad told Wes about his life and why he transferred schools. Wes' jaw tensed when he heard how Thad nearly got killed and promised the gods, God or whatever was out there that he'd help keep Thad safe. _

_Thad fell asleep in his arms and Wes got up, carrying him to the Dragon. Thad was in a room alone, two doors down from Wes and David. Wes ignored the horrified, confused and shocked glances he got as he walked down the hall. The freshmen recognized Thad and David followed Wes down the corridor. When they got to Thad's door David opened it and Wes got inside, kicking the door shut beside him. Wes put Thad down on his bed and then lied down next to him holding him close and safe in his arms. Thad whimpered and Wes guessed it was a nightmare so he started to sing softly:_

**_Little birdie in the tree  
>Aim for the sky and always have a dream<br>Don't be afraid just hold on tight  
>With my help things you will take flight.<br>I promise you I will always stay  
>Little birdie come my way<em>**

**_Raise your voice now sing for me_**  
><strong><em>Be who you were meant to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Little birdie come my way<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll be friends forever more<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cry what are tears for?<em>**  
><strong><em>Little birdie,<em>**  
><strong><em>Little birdie come my way<em>**

(A/N: The Warblers rewrote the song a bit when they sang to Wes at graduation ;) Just so you know).

_Thad relaxed a bit in his arms and Wes stayed there until he fell asleep as well. The next day Thad followed Wes wherever he went, it wasn't his choice because Wes kept pulling him with him between classes and even to the Warblers. The Warblers questioned Thad's presence at their meeting and Wes explained that the Warblers, he himself and the freshmen had neglected their duty to help broken and lonely boys find a place and reach out a hand of friendship. Wes was making up for it now by keeping Thad with him wherever he went and the Warblers just had to deal with it. Wes had been growling this and no one, not even the seniors or juniors dared disobey or voice their complaints. Wes was not funny when angry and they all knew it._

* * *

><p>"Naw", Connor teased. "That's so cute."<p>

"Shut up", Thad said and tried to get up but Wes held him place. "Wes!"

"What", Wes asked innocently.

"Let go of me!"

"No", Wes said. "I'm freezing and you guys got all the warm trenchcoats. I need some warmth here. So I am not letting go."

It was true, it was freaking cold in their greenroom and they had found out earlier that the heating system in there was done. Thad cold feel that Wes' skin was really cold from where their hands were touching slightly.

"Fine", Thad huffed and crossed his arms. "But only if I can sit up better."

Wes shrugged and let Thad sit up, this was a side of him they all loved, the playful Wes-side. Thad sat on the armrest of the chair Wes was sitting in and was hugging him. Nick got a mischievous glint in his eyes and walked over and plopped down on Wes' lap. Then he mock glared at Thad.

"You", he said in a teasing tone. "Stay away from my future husband!"

Jeremiah who'd been drinking from a water bottle spit it all out into the air in front of him and started to cough. Roger hurriedly, yes he was a Warblers as well, started to pat his back hurriedly.

"You okay Miah", Wes asked leaning his head back so that he could look around Nick and at Jeremiah. His brother held up his hand while he coughed, asking for a moment to gather himself. Wes shrugged and waited and when Jeremiah had collected his breath he rasped out:

"Future husband?"

The freshmen and Roger were also looking confused and the older Warblers realized that they hadn't heard about Nick's little "proposal".

"Nick proposed to Wes at their first meeting", Jeff said grinning. "I don't know all the details but-"

"Actually no one does", Wes singsang from his spot and Nick hurriedly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Don't", he growled. "You. Dare."

Wes cocked his head to the side and looked at something behind Nick. Jeff and David were advancing on him. Nick felt Wes smirk underneath his hand and his eyes widened, that couldn't be good. Suddenly he felt hands grabbed him and he was hoisted off and back from Wes and dragged across the room. Wes smirked at him as Jeff put his arms around him and held him in place.

"Now", Wes said. "Who wanna hear a cute little love story that didn't end in the usual 'and they lived happily ever after'?" All the Warblers, save Nick and Jeff, raised their hands. Jeff was nodding eagerly though and Nick was glaring daggers at Wes.

"Well then", Wes continued. "It started like this."

* * *

><p><em>Nick Sullivan was having a crappy day. It was the first Saturday of his freshman year at Dalton and he was the only one up. Nick had been running away his entire life from bullies. If he wasn't bullied for being short and having curly hair it was because he was gay. Now he jumped if anyone sneezed or dropped a book. He hoped Dalton would help him get over that, make him feel safe and protected. <em>

_He hadn't met his mentor yet, yes they had a junior-freshman mentor program at Dalton. The juniors would make sure the freshmen felt at home, found their way around the school and just acted like a good friend towards the freshmen. Nick's mentor was this Asian guy named Wes Montgomery and one of the seniors had told him that he couldn't get a better mentor. Nick hadn't met him yet because the guy hadn't returned from summer vacation yet_ (Total lie Wes never left)._ But everyone assured him Wes was a great guy. Nick had met Wes's roomy, an African-American guy named David and this David had assured him Wes was nicer than nice._

_Nick was right now in the kitchen… trying to save his breakfast. He didn't know what happened. At first everything was fine, then the coffeepot boiled over and he rushed to save it, then his eggs started to smell burnt, as did the towel he'd forgotten on the stove and now his bacon was starting to get smoky as well. _

_When Nick was about to get into a full blown panic someone suddenly snatched the towel out of his hands, threw it in the sink and started the water, next this someone turned off the coffeepot, lifted the frying pans away and lowered the heat before returning them to the stove. Nick just stared at the food and then back at the blur saving him. It was a rather cute Asian guy. He was a bit taller than Nick and turned to Nick with a smile on his face._

_"Let's try not to burn down the kitchens the first thing in the morning shall we", he asked and Nick smiled slightly. "Hey! Not even a minute's of conversation and I get a smile already? That's a new personal record."_

_Nick smiled again and saw the guy moving his eggs and bacon into the same pan and then put on coffee in another machine. After a bit Nick had his breakfast, saved and ready to be eaten._

_"There you go", the Asian said smiling and put the plate and coffee by Nick. The younger boy looked at the food and he was so overjoyed with gratitude that he just jumped into the guy's arm so he was held bridal style. Nick flung his arms around the other boy's neck._

_"I love you marry me!" Nick cried with a big grin on his face. "I promise I will make a good faithful husband! I can't give you kids but we can adopt! Marry me!"_

_The older boy chuckled, but didn't let go or just throw him off, which must've been a good sign._

_"Now aren't we being a little fast here", the Asian asked amused. "I don't even know your name."_

_"Doesn't matter", Nick said. "I can be whoever you want me to be! Just marry me!"_

_"Sorry kiddo", was the answer he got and he was gently put down on the floor. "But I'm not gay or bi."_

_"But… but… can't you marry me anyway?" Nick pouted and gave him puppy eyes. "Pretty please? I swear that I Nick Sullivan will be faithful to you forever and ever!"_

_The Asian grinned wide._

_"Oh so you are my little Nicky then", he said and held out his hand. "Wes Montgomery, pleasure to meet you."_

_Nick grinned too and shook the hand eagerly._

_"Now back to my proposal", Nick said grinning._

_"Not gonna happen Nicky", Wes said and ruffled his hair. "It would be like dating your little brother. Now eat up and I'll show you around the old place okay?"_

_Nick grinned and nodded and happily started to eat._

* * *

><p>"Baby I feel betrayed!" Jeff told the blushing Nick. "First you sit on the lap of another man and now I hear it's the man you've promised to marry!"<p>

"I am _not_ marrying Wes!" Nick defended himself. "It was just a joke!"

"Now I feel offended", Wes said in teasing tone and Nick flipped him off. "Now that was very un-gentlemanly."

"Shut up", Nick grumbled. "Serves you right for embarrassing me!"

"I thought it was cute", Max said blushing slightly. "Do we have time for another story?"

Wes looked around at the boys around him and then rubbed his eyes, he felt really tired all of a sudden. Thad noticed this and frowned in concern.

"Are you okay", he asked his coach, still sitting on the armrest.

"Yeah", Wes answered and leaned his head on Thad's arm. "Just a bit tired… now who feels like he wants to tell of the first meeting?"

Rock started to talk and Wes had no idea of when he drifted off… but he did, he fell asleep while the boys all talked and had fun and no one noticed it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	19. Face Off

Warning a lot of cursing in here

* * *

><p>Part 19<p>

Thad was shaking Wes' shoulder. He wasn't listening to the crazy stories the other Warblers were telling the freshmen of their first meetings with Wes. Thad had noticed their coach being too quiet and turned to see him asleep, leaning on Thad. Thad was _trying_ to get their coach to wake up, but Wes just refused to do it. Thad pouted slightly and gave up. David was looking at him oddly and Thad threw his free hand out to the side showing that he had no idea what was up with their coach. David got up and over to them.

"Wes", he asked and shook their coach by the shoulder. "Yo! Sleepyhead! Wake up!" No answer… nothing. The other Warblers realized by now that something was wrong and they turned to David. David sighed and leaned in close and yelled in Wes' ear:

"WAKE UP!"

Nothing, nada not a single twitch or jump or fluttering of eyelashes. Wes just shifted his head a little higher up on Thad's arm.

"What the hell", David asked.

"Should we call an ambulance", Lewis asked worriedly.

"No", Jeff said and they turned to him. He looked… ashamed.

"Jeff", Nick said sternly. "What did you do?"

"I just wanted to help!" Jeff blurted out in panic. "Wes hasn't slept since he came back from the hospital! He's slept one or two hours, but nothing more!"

"Jeff", Thad said darkly. "What. Did. You. Do?" Jeff twitched at every word as if being slapped.

"I uh", he rubbed his neck and looked at his feet.

"Jeff!" all Warblers yelled.

"Isleepiedasleepingpill intohiswatersothat he'dfallasleepandstayasleep."

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"What", David asked.

"Islippedasleeepingpill-"

"Jeff!" Nick snapped. "Slowly."

"…"

"What was that", Rock asked crossing his arms sternly.

"I… I put a sleeping pill into his water bottle before we walked out on the stage so that he'd fall asleep and stay asleep", Jeff explained and blushed.

"WHAT?" the Warblers yelled.

"I was worried about him!" Jeff said looking bright red from embarrassment. "Wes always looks out for us but keep forgetting about himself! I know he's been up at night checking in on all of us to make sure that we are sleeping! Don't deny it any of you!" Quite a few of the Warblers looked at their feet. Jeff did too looking sad.

"I just wanted to help", he mumbled. David sighed and reached over and patted Jeff on the arm.

"I know Jeff", he said. "But what if it was dangerous?"

"I didn't… really think of that."

David shook his hand fondly.

"It's not the first time though", Frank piped up and got an elbow to the stomach for that.

"What", Connor asked confused.

"When Jeff wants to help he doesn't always think of the consequences and _usually _ends up hurting himself... or someone else", Nick explained.

"I do not!" Jeff objected and all the sophomore to senior Warblers gave him a pointed look. "What?" he asked.

Nick shook his head and turned to Jeremiah, Roger and the freshmen.

"An example", he said. "First time Jeff met Wes."

"No!" Jeff exclaimed in horror. "Don't tell them that!"

"Why not", David smirked. "Just see it as your punishment."

"Until Wes wakes up that is", Luke piped up smugly. "He'll kill you for this Jeff."

Jeff blanched. "You know I think I'm gonna-"

He'd been moving towards the door but Joseph and Fred grabbed him and dragged him back. Jeff struggled and was gagged so that Nick could tell the story.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff Henderson wasn't a bad boy, he just couldn't help it that every time he just wanted to help someone something ended up broken or someone ended up hurt. He just wanted to help. So when a new senior arrived he thought that he'd lend a hand. It was a lot of boxes that would have to be carried up to the third floor. Jeff didn't understand why there weren't any elevators in the dorm but guessed the house was just too old. Jeff's roommate Nick was helping out as well and with him was this Asian guy that Jeff thought was really cute, at least he had a cute smile and gorgeous eyes. The Asian looked to be older than Nick so Jeff guessed this was Nick's mentor, Wes. Jeff saw Nick watch him in horror but Jeff just waved and headed down to help move the boxes up. When he got there he noticed the boys were only taking one box at a time so he decided to make the job a little bit faster, just to help, so he took two boxes and started to head upstairs.<em>

_"Hey", a kind voice asked and Jeff noticed the Asian boy walk behind him with a suitcase in each hand. "Are you sure you can handle those?"_

_"Of course I am", Jeff said happily and turned to the Asian grinning. "I-"_

_"Please look where you put your feet", the Asian interrupted. "You freak me out when you look at me and walk up at the stairs at the same time… carrying boxes. That is the recipe for disaster."_

_"Pft what the heck are you talking about", Jeff said and started to walk backwards instead._

_"Jeff", the guy said sternly. "Look. Where. You. Are. Going."_

_"Okay okay geez", Jeff turned around… and collided with an older boy. Jeff lost his footing and the older boy grabbed hold of the boxes… But down Jeff went… straight into the Asian. The Asian had put down the suitcases and caught Jeff but the momentum of the force was too much and the Asian as well lost his footing… they both tumbled down the long stair. The Asian ended up lying on his back with Jeff lying on top of him._

_"Ow…" the Asian groaned and noticed Jeff lying on top of him._

_"Sorry", Jeff said blushing bright red. "Uh… I'm Jeff Henderson."_

_"Wes Montgomery", the Asian groaned. "Nice to get crushed by you."_

_They shook hands, well Wes used his left hand because his right hand was broken…_

* * *

><p>"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jeff yelled in his defense while the others were laughing. "It was that guy's fault!"<p>

"No", David said grinning. "You weren't listening to Wes and it ended up badly… like every time you _don't_ listen to him."

"How am I supposed to know he's a freaking psychic?" Jeff yelled, desperate to clear his name. "Every time I'm around Wes when I'm performing one of my plans he gets hurt!"

"Or others", Rock 'whispered' to the freshmen and Jeff glared at him.

"He must do it on purpose!" Jeff said bright red. The Warblers laughed and then the lights in their room flickered. It was time to get the results.

* * *

><p>The Warblers stood beside New Directions and Kurt and Blaine noted Wes absence. Blaine caught David's eyes and David, not so discretely, pointed at Jeff and Blaine sighed and Kurt started to snigger. They knew what that meant. Jeff had done something and this something had led up to Wes being unavailable for the moment. It was crowded on stage, fifty choirs with their coaches and the judges and the emcee. The head of the jury walked up to the mike and started to read out the names of the groups going on to the next round. When there were only two rankings left… New Directions' name was called. The Warblers applauded as their friends all cheered happily and hugged.<p>

"And now", the head judge said. "The last choir to go on and for the moment ranked number one…"

It was dead silent. Vocal Adrenaline was among the choirs not getting called out yet and the Warblers all closed their eyes. That's when Wes showed up. He'd snuck in among the Warblers and they let him move so that he stood in front. He looked… a bit sick… but well rested at the same time. It was weird. Vocal Adrenaline was looking smug and Wes shot their coach a death glare. The coach had been smiling smugly at him and Wes hated the guy, the guy's name? Well Jesse St. James of course. Wes' arch nemesis, no one knew why, the Warblers only knew the two loathed each other with a passion.

"The Warblers", the judge called and the boys started to jump up and down cheering. Wes only smirked at Jesse… who looked as if he was going to start shouting. The judge walked up to Wes and shook his hand and Wes smiled happily. The choirs on stage that hadn't gone on to the next round were told to leave the stage and when Jesse passed Wes he hissed:

"This isn't over Montgomery. You're gonna bite the dust."

"Oh grow up", Wes spat back at him before being jumped by the happy freshmen. The ten best choirs all hugged each other and congratulated one another. Schue and Wes hugged and patted each other's backs.

"Good job", Schue said smiling.

"You too. But the boys did the real job", Wes smirked. "I just drew some lines and-"

"The choirs that are still in the running have tonight on them to prepare for their numbers tomorrow", the emcee's voice cut him off. "Good luck to you all and a good night."

Schue ushered the New Directions away, they had _a lot_ of work to do, Wes waited until they were all alone on stage and in the salon before he slowly… really, really, _really_ slowly turned to the Warblers. His eyes were narrowed and he looked sick. The Warblers all grinned sheepishly but just as Wes was about to chew them out another shout cut through the quiet air.

"Montgomery!"

Wes turned and saw Jesse stalk towards him. Wes groaned… loudly and turned so that he was facing Jesse.

"What do _you_ want Jesse", he spat with such a chilly voice that the Warblers were amazed ice didn't come out of his mouth. Jesse was now so close to Wes that they were practically nose to nose.

"How are you", Jesse spat. "Everything going okay?"

"Oh you know it", Wes said snarling. "The Warblers are ranked number one so far. And what of you? I heard VA didn't even qualify to the next round."

"Oh don't be so sure about that", Jesse spat. "We can surely make another choir forfeit."

Wes' eyes narrowed and his eyes was on fire with such a hate that had you seen fire around him for real it would've been white… that's how hot it was… or cold. Jesse was showing off the same hate.

"So that's how you won all the other times then", Wes said smirking, each word a cold slash at Jesse. "You threatened other teams and probably bribed the judges."

"You know that's not true", Jesse said smugly.

"Yeah you're right", Wes smirked again. "You're not smart enough for that. I heard you got kicked out of college. My, my Jesse all these years in high school and you _still_ are as unintelligent as a frog."

Jesse snarled, narrowed his eyes and clenches his fists. Wes was so angry the air around him seamed to shimmer in heat... or maybe it was cold... yeah his rage was so hot it was cold. The Warblers were in total awe. They didn't even knew Wes could be this angry… or so full of hate. The older Warblers, juniors and seniors, knew who Jesse was. The sophomores hadn't met him before and neither had the freshmen, Roger or Jeremiah.

"And you are still that pathetic little kid no one wants", Jesse spat. "Are Dalton still housing you because you ain't got nowhere to go? Daddy still doesn't want ya?"

"Ha!" Wes laughed without mirth. "Who's the kid here? You are depending on others to do your job for you but _I_ can do everything myself. And no daddy still doesn't want me. But I don't want that fucking bastard either. I heard you can't even hold on to a girl anymore Jesse, tell me is it hard being rejected on stage?"

"You fucking-"

"And how does it feel to know that the girl you fell in love with, then hurt, tried to win back and then lost is getting married to the guy you lost her to?" Wes was smirking and he had malice in his tone and in his eyes. David nudged Lewis and told him to get the New Directions… yesterday.

"Spare me your shit Montgomery", Jesse spat. "You'll never win nationals or any girl so-"

"What", Wes smirked. "I can't take this as well? Wasn't I the one that got your girlfriend at Crawford to dump you when she saw how you treated little kids? Wasn't I the one that got you kicked out of Dalton after telling the seniors and the senior prefect that you forced others to do your job and that you were bullying younger students? I think I can take anything you pretend to care about as well as things you _do_ care about."

"Try me you fucking pipsqueak!" Jesse roared.

"I am. We're gonna place above you tomorrow Jesse, fact is we already have", Wes said calmly and mockingly. "I can kick your ass in singing and I'll kick your ass the way I did in that dojo… over and over and over and over again."

"Don't fucking mock me Montgomery", Jesse leaned in, closing what little distance was left between them, barring his teeth. "If you do I'll fucking kill you."

"As if you could even manage that", Wes snarled back. "If I remember correctly your aim with a dart, arrow, spear, ball, rock or anything at all is always way, way, way, _way_ off. Do we need glasses maybe?"

"Shut your fucking trap Montgomery. You can't funk me with your fucking silver tongue."

"Of course I can", Wes said smirking. "I know I can and _you_ know I can."

Jesse roared and threw a punch at Wes. Wes dropped to the floor, rolled to the side and got up. His eyes narrowed and Jesse glared at him.

"See you can't even hit me", Wes spat at him. "How stupid are you anyway? Threatening me and trying to hit me in front of witnesses? I understand that you got kicked out of college. You've not grown up yet. Man up Jesse!"

"Shut your FUCKING trap!" Jesse roared and jumped at Wes again. He kicked at Wes' head and continued to kick at him. Wes blocked every kick… it was a full blown karate fight. Wes was only protecting himself while Jesse was attacking.

"HEY!" Someone roared and Wes felt arms around his torso, waist and arms. Jesse was in the same situation. Finn, Puck, Sam, Rock and Mike were holding on to Jesse with all their might. David, Jasper Montgomery, Fred, Frank and Roger were holding on to Wes.

"What the hell is going on here", Jordan Montgomery yelled and looked between the two combatants. He had entered with Jasper after they overheard a Warbler telling the New Directions Wes was in trouble. Jesse trashed in his holds and wanted nothing more than to fly at Wes again. Wes was only growling… but stood stock still.

"Let me go", Jesse roared. "I'm fucking gonna kill that bastard!"

"Jesse!" Mr. Schue yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Jesse yelled at him. "I swear Montgomery I'm gonna rip your head off!"

"Ha", Wes spat. "You've told me that a hundred times but my head is still intact!"

Jesse roared with fury and tried to get out of the hold on him.

"Get him out of here", Jordan growled and Jesse was dragged, with some trouble, off of the stage and towards the door.

"I'm fucking gonna kill you Montgomery", Jesse yelled by the door. "You hear me? I'm fucking gonna kill you!"

"You'll fail that like you fail everything else!" Wes yelled pulling slightly on the holds on him. He was completely livid. The last thing they heard from Jesse was a furious scream and then the doors slammed shut. The Warblers and the Montgomerys were staring at Wes in shock. Wes' tense body relaxed as soon as the doors closed.

"Let me go", Wes said calmly. "I'm fine, I'm calm."

"You sure", David asked. "You won't run after him?"

"I won't."

"Swear it", Nick warned pointing a finger at Wes' face, nearly touching the tip of Wes' nose.

"I swear it on my love for the Warblers", Wes said looking at Nick's fingertip… it caused his eyes to look in cross and some of the Warblers chuckled. Nick looked at the Warblers that were hanging on Wes and then nodded. When Wes was free he rolled his shoulders and then fixed his clothes.

"What the hell happened", Kurt asked… well shrieked. "Wes!"

"What", he asked calmly.

"Why were _you_ fighting Jesse St. Fucking Douchebag", Santana asked him crossing her arms.

"Uh… because I hate him? And besides I wasn't really fighting. I was merely protecting myself. _He_ was fighting _me_."

"What's the story here Wes", Jordan asked him curiously.

"Yeah", Chris, a sophomore, asked. "I've never seen you like that! I never knew you could be that angry! You were angrier than you were when your father showed up at your graduation."

"Oh trust me", Wes said fixing the buttons on his sleeve. "Jesse is number one on my hate list… Mr. Montgomery is a _very_ close second."

"Why exactly do you hate him so much", Blaine asked. "All I know is just that you hate him."

Wes growled darkly and the Warblers close to him took a step back… without really wanting to. They were just terrified.

"That", Wes said with that cold hate in his voice again. "Is a long story."

"We got a little time", Schue said calmly. "Let's wait for the others to come back and then we can start."

Wes nodded, his lips a thin line and his eyes black with anger and hate. No one wanted to go near the Warbler coach because no one knew how he would react. Soon the other boys came back and Wes sighed darkly and started his story... of how the hate escalated.

* * *

><p><em>Jesse St. James was a jerk everyone at Dalton knew that. He was a junior and lead singer of the Warblers. But… he had a problem with fitting in and letting others shine from time to time. When Jesse had started at Dalton Wes Montgomery had only been thirteen so Jesse knew why there was a, like he said, brat at the school. Jesse was a jerk because he bossed younger students around and threatened younger, clever, boys to do his homework. Jesse St. James was stupid. Wes knew thinking things like that was wrong but Jesse <em>was_ stupid! He was mean as well, always shoving younger students out of his way if they didn't move out of the way on their own. Jesse also had a hobby… picking on Wes. Jesse had been picking on Wes since Jesse started at the school. The younger boy was trying his best to ignore him… he didn't want to leave Dalton after all. Wes was walking towards his locker when he met a cute girl, a few years older than him he guessed. Wes walked up to her._

_"Hi", he said. "Can I help you?"_

_"Yes maybe you can", she said smiling gently. "I'm looking for my boyfriend."_

_"Who", Wes asked. "Maybe I know him and can take you to him."_

_"Would you? Oh that's so sweet of you. What's your name cutie?"_

_Wes rolled his eyes. Hey he was fifteen! He kept cursing the world for not giving him a grow spurt yet. He was tiny and he knew his Asian features made him look even younger than he really was. _

_"Wes Montgomery", he said smiling. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Oh you are too cute", the girl cooed thinking he was twelve or something Wes guessed. "I'm Nina Holland, like the country but I'm not as big."_

_Wes grinned. "Bet you're prettier though."_

_"Oh you're so sweet", she chuckled and hugged him close in a motherly way. Wes had to fight the urge to fake-gag._

_"So", Wes asked her and she let him go. "Who are we looking for?"_

_"Jesse St. James", she said._

_Wes mentally gagged but nodded and showed the girl to the dorms. When they got to the junior floor Wes asked her to hang back._

_"Just let me make sure the prefect isn't around", Wes told her. "He's really picky with rules and don't think girls should be up here."_

_"Okay", Nina said and Wes walked up the stairs. Jesse's door was close to the stairs so Wes could knock it and still be visible for Nina. Jesse opened the door and glared at Wes._

_"What do you want you little shit", Jesse spat._

_"Nice to see you too Jesse", Wes said coldly. "There's a girl looking for you."_

_"Pft yeah right", Jesse said smirking. "As if a little brat like you would help a girl here."_

_"I have. She says-"_

_"Get lost brat!" Jesse shouted and pushed Wes backwards so hard the younger boy tripped and hit the floor… hitting his head on the wall._

_"Jesse!" Nina shrieked and rushed up the stairs and sunk down by Wes' side. _

_"Nina", Jesse asked in shock."What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you", she growled and then turned to Wes. "Are you okay sweetie?"_

_"I'm fine Nina", Wes said getting up, with her help. A few juniors and seniors were looking out of their rooms to see what was going on. Some freshmen and sophomores were watching from the foot of the stairs. They looked nervous and Wes knew why. Because if someone asked him now… he'd have to tell the truth. He couldn't lie to a nice girl… or all the seniors watching him. _

_"Has this happened a lot Wes", Nina asked._

_"No", Wes said. "He uh never pushes me in the dorms."_

_"Shut it pipsqueak", Jesse growled. "Nina I never pu-"_

_"I saw you St. James", Nina spat at him. _

_"Wes", the prefect, a senior named Otto asked. "What do you mean he don't push you in the dorms?"_

_"He doesn't", Wes explained and looked at his feet. "But he does outside of the dorms."_

_"You lying little", Jesse growled but two seniors stepped in between him and Wes. It was no secret that the seniors were _very_ protective over the freshmen… and especially Wes. They had been there when Wes first got there and they'd seen the broken child with their own eyes._

_"It's not just me", Wes hurriedly said and Otto looked at me. "Jesse pushes around everyone younger than him! He forces some to do his homework so he can stay here and in the Warblers!"_

_Otto looked from Wes to the cluster of boys at the foot of the stairs._

_"Is that true boys", he asked. The freshmen and sophomores all nodded or agreed in mumbling. _

_"I got the bruises to prove it", one boy said and a junior hurried down to him and looked at the boys back and stomach. There were bruises there. The junior checked the other boys. A few of them had bruises. Nina turned to Wes and gave him a stern look. Wes sighed and pulled up his shirt. She saw fading bruises on his back. She glared at Jesse and then slapped him across the face._

_"We are over you jerk", she spat._

_"Jesse", Otto said. "You're coming with me to the principal's office."_

_"They're lying", Jesse yelled. "They're all fucking little liars!"_

_"Shut it St. James", another senior snarled and they grabbed Jesse's arms and dragged him towards the stairs. "You're gonna be outta here by nightfall. We don't take lightly on bullies."_

_Jesse glared at Wes with hatred._

_"I fucking _hate_ you Montgomery!" he yelled. "This is all your fault! I'm gonna rip your head off! I'm gonna fucking kill you Rise-eater!"_

_Wes glared back at him but was suddenly hidden by two very tall seniors. They'd stepped between Jesse and Wes._

_"Now you _will_ be expelled", Otto growled and Jesse disappeared from the dorm... and from Dalton._

* * *

><p>"After that Jesse transferred to Carmel and got into Vocal Adrenaline", Wes explained. "We met him in competitions and he kept mocking us whenever he won… which he did all the time. I was always mocked the worst and I still hate that guy. And as you can see", Wes snorted and shook his head. "He still hates me too. It didn't get any better when I started to kick his ass in karate and judo. His hate grew and our matches were always… uh interesting and eventful to say the least. They also often got really ugly."<p>

Jordan shook his head.

"You sir", he said to Wes. "Is _the_ oddest guy I have ever met!"

Wes shrugged. "I've had an odd life. Now boys", he turned to the Warblers. "We have a performance to prepare."

"He didn't hurt you though", Rachel asked worriedly and he turned to her. "Before we came in… did he?"

"No no", Wes said shaking his head. "My arms might bruise a bit after all the kicks I blocked… as will my legs probably. But I'm fine."

"You sure", Quinn asked. "Cause you look kinda sick."

Wes' eyes widened then he grinned.

"Thank you Quinn I _nearly_ forgot about that", he said cheerfully. Then he turned to the Warblers. "So… who was it?"

"Uh oh", Jeff said and fled. Wes shook his head and pointed after him. The rest of the boys left and Wes followed, whistling happily.

"That guy is wacko", Puck said shaking his head.

"Hell yeah", Jasper agreed grinning. "I love him more and more."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	20. FinalsWhy Didn't It Hurt?

Part 20

The Warblers were all sniggering whenever Wes was drinking something. He never drank from the same bottle or glass twice. But they stopped after a while when they realized Wes were stealing their glasses or bottles. It was all Jeff's fault! He'd told Wes about the sleeping pill and the coach had only nodded and started the rehearsals for next performance. They nailed it rather quickly and it was soon their turn again. Vocal Adrenaline hadn't managed to force any choir into forfeiting and Wes was grinning smugly when he met a furious Jesse backstage. Jesse had launched at him but the security guards had caught him and kicked him out.

"Okay boys", Wes said and they all gathered in a ring. "Today it's our last day together so make me proud okay?"

Wes was not returning to Dalton after today, he promised to show up for graduation though, but he had to stay in New York finishing his courses and in a few months he would start rehearsals for _Godspell. _Wes smiled at each boy in the group_._

"You have all grown tremendously, Roger and Jeremiah as well", Wes said. "I know we will be top three. However don't feel too bummed should we not place first. Then you have a goal for next year."

"We couldn't have done it without you", David said smiling. "You sick, sick workaholic."

"Yeah yeah, rest I can do when I'm dead", Wes teased. "Now put your hands in there." Everyone did.

"And remember", Wes said. "Once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler!" his boys cheered and they raised their hands to the roof. It was time to take the stage.

* * *

><p>Wes stood to the side watching the boys walk out on the black stage. Today they also had to have a song with background music, but Wes had pulled that off. Their costumes were a bit modified today. The boys that sang backup were all wearing the black blazers with red ripping, black trousers, black shoes and black turtle necks. The soloist had a bit more props to them. The audience waited in excitement and Wes noticed the New Directions smile widely at their friends. Wes felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his side, there stood Will Schuester. They grinned at each other and then looked at the stage when the Warblers started to: (Warblers<em>, Jeremiah, <strong>Roger, <em>both)<em>**_

Ba bap bap bap ba  
>Bap bap bap ba<br>Bap bap bap ba  
>Da da<br>Ba bap bap bap ba  
>Bap bap bap ba<br>Da da  
>Ba bap bap ba ba bappa<p>

The audience cheered as the Warblers vocalized the intro to the _Phantom of the Opera. _Jeremiah Montgomery stepped out from the cluster of boys. He was dressed in the same uniform as the rest of the Warblers but had a white blazer instead, the truth? It was the normal blazer turned inside out. Jeremiah smiled and started his solo:

__In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me  
>And speaks my name<br>And do I dream again for now I find  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my mind__

The "Phantom" walked out from the cluster of boys. It was Roger. He was wearing the trenchcoat over the same kind of uniform as the others and he had his hood up.

**Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you grows stronger yet  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside your mind<strong>

**In all your fantasies, you always knew**  
><strong>that man and mystery…<strong>

_were both in you…_

**_And in this labyrinth,  
>where night is blind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera  
>is therehere inside your/my mind …_**

The boys suddenly spread out and when he was hidden from view again Jeremiah turned his blazer inside out uh… outside in(?) again. Roger threw his trenchcoat to the side. Rock had also been hidden by the others and was now in his outfit. It looked like a monk-coat with a hood and wide sleeves. It was black and red. This they did in a couple of seconds. The Warblers where "shanting": (_Warblers, **All, **_****Rock)****

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala<br>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The lights were dim and then Rock jumped over two shorter boys and when his feet touched the ground the lights came off and Rock started to sing:

**Night  
>And the spirit of life<br>Calling**

_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>**Mamela  
><strong>__Oh, oh, iyo__

**And a voice  
>With the fear of a child<br>Answers**

_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>** Mamela  
><strong>__Oh, oh, iyo__

**_Ubukhosi bo khokho  
>We ndodana ye sizwe sonke<em>**

**Wait  
>There's no mountain too great<br>**_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>**Hear these words and have faith  
><strong>__Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>_**Have faith**

**_Hela hey mamela  
>Hela hey mamela<br>Hela hey mamela_**

_**He lives in you**_  
><em><strong>He lives in me<strong>_  
><em><strong>He watches over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything we see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Into the water<strong>_  
><em><strong>Into the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>In your reflection<strong>_  
><em><strong>He lives in you<strong>_

The stage darkened again and the Warblers hurriedly took their positions. Rock threw his monk coat to Wes and Wes threw David a top-hat, a cane and tuxedo jacket. Wes nodded for the band to start playing and a single spotlight found David. He was dressed in all black, with a top-hat and a cane. He did a little dance and then turned to the Warblers that were sniggering. (_Warblers, _**David, **_Seniors/juniors_ sophomore/freshmen)****

**Don't you disrespect me little men!  
>Don't you derogate or deride!<br>You're in my world now  
>Not your world<br>And I got friends on the other side!**

_He's got friends on the other side..._

**That's an echo, gentlemen_.- _**David turned to the audience putting on the white gloves he'd found in the tuxedo's pocket.**_  
><em>** Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick, don't worry..._ – _****David made a spin and pointed at the Warblers with his cane before starting to dance. He was hilarious.

**Sit down at my table**  
><strong>Put your minds at ease<strong>  
><strong>If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please<strong>  
><strong>I can read your future<strong>  
><strong>I can change it 'round some, too<strong>  
><strong>I'll look deep into your heart and soul<strong>  
><strong>(you do have a soul, don't you, Roger?)<strong> – he put the head of the cane underneath Roger's chin and tilted his face up. Roger shrugged grinning and the Warblers all danced a little dance as David sang.**_  
><em>Make your wildest dreams come true!**

I got voodoo– the freshmen and sophomores fell to the ground.**_  
><em>I got hoodoo_ – _**juniors fell.**_**_  
><em>**_**I got things I ain't even tried!**** – seniors fell. David was left alone standing in the middle of a heap of boys. He looked around smirking.**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_****And I got friends on the other side.******

_He's got friends on the other side!– _came from the heap. David held his hands out to the "dead" Thad and Nick_._

**Shake my hand**_._**_– _**They looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
><strong><strong>Come on boys.<br>****Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?**_**_ – _**_**They grabbed his hands and he pulled them up singing:  
><strong><strong><strong>Yes...<br>Are you ready?******

_Are you ready?– _The Warblers, jumped, rose or rolled up on their feet.

**Are you ready?  
>Transformation central!<strong>

_Transformation central!– _They circled David_._

**Reformation central!– **David raised both of his hands.

_Reformation central! –_The Warblers did the same.

**Transmogrification central!  
>Can you feel it?<br>You're changin' – **The Warblers started to spin**.**  
>You're changin'<br>You're changin', all right!  
>I hope you're satisfied – <strong>**The Warblers started to sway as if being dizzy while singing ooooh.  
><strong><strong><strong>But if you ain't<br>Don't blame me  
>You can blame my friends on the other side!<br>******As David hell the note he looked at the roof and the Warblers turned to the audience.  
><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><br>You got what you wanted!  
><strong>_**_**_**David laughed evilly._  
><strong><span>But you lost what you had!<span>**_

**Hush...**

When David said hush the Warblers fell to the floor again and the lights went out. The crowd started to cheer and Wes noticed Rachel jump up and down while she cheered. Wes laughed happily and Schue did the same and then Wes got rammed by his younger brother and the other Warblers followed suit. Wes was grinning so wide he thought his face could split in two.

* * *

><p>The Warblers stood yet again on stage, between New Directions and another choir. Kurt and Blaine had reached between the gap between them and they had taken Nick and Jeff's hands. The girls of ND had followed suit and the boys from the both choirs put their arms around each other's shoulders. It now looked more like they were one big choir instead of two separate. Schue and Wes stood at the front with their arms around each other's shoulders. The woman that was announcing the winner walked on stage.<p>

"We'll start with second runner-up", she said smiling. The room was quiet. "Aural Intensity!"

Wes closed his eyes and listened to the cheer. He felt someone grab his hand but didn't know who it was and he didn't really care.

"Congratulations", the announcer said. "And now… first runner-up."

Silence, Wes could hear the blood beat in his ears.

"Congratulations… wow… congratulations nobody."

Everyone looked confused and Wes opened his eyes and stared at the announcer. He also noticed that it was the freshman Lewis that was holding onto his hand for dear life. The announcer looked in her papers and smiled.

"We have a two winners", she said and Wes gaped. "Congratulations… The New Directions and Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The screams were deafening, happy screams… overjoyed screams. Wes felt his left hand being pulled up high in the air by Lewis. Wes let go, still in shock. He'd done it. He had finally done it. He'd beaten Jesse… he had taken his boys to victory. He'd fulfilled his promise to the chairman before him… a promise to bring the boys all the way.

He'd done it. That was all he had time to think off before being jumped by Thad, Nick and David. The trio hugged him to them so hard he could barely breathe. The rest of the boys joined in. Wes felt himself being hoisted off of the ground and onto someone's shoulders. He looked down and realized it was Rock and Fred. They were grinning so wide it looked as if their cheeks were aching. Then it broke for Wes as well. He grinned and cheered loudly. Suddenly Thad, David and Nick were beside him again. They were on the shoulders of some other Warblers.

Wes turned to the side and grinned at Kurt and Blaine and Schue. When Wes feet touched the ground again his younger brother, by blood, tackled him in a huge hug that Roger joined in to. But then Wes felt something else… a girl was hugging him. He turned his head and realized it was Santana. He grinned and turned around and hugged her back. She smirked.

"You still smell amazing", she said with a little wink before walking off. Wes shook his head laughing. That was what she'd told him at the Lonely Hearts Dinner last year when he hugged her.

Wes and Schue got to get the trophies, yes there were two. The board was prepared should this ever happen or the trophy broke they had a reserve. Wes shook hands with all the judges grinning.

"You did a remarkable job in such a short time", a woman said and winked.

"Ms. Anderson", Wes greeted before hurrying over to his boys handing them the trophy. Wes got surprised again… he was grabbed by Roger and Joseph and suddenly found himself surrounded by the strongest Warblers on the team. He knew what was coming.

"Here we go again", Wes remarked before the Warblers started to throw him up and down, like back at regionals. Wes laughed at the hilarity of it all. But then over the noise the head judge talked into the mike.

"And now", he said. "It's time to give out the special prizes. First, the best singeres."

"Singeres is not a word", Wes heard someone mutter.

The Warblers all looked at the girls of New Direction rooting for either one of them.

"Miss Rachel Berry", the announcer said.

"WHOO!" the Warblers and New Directions cheered as Rachel got her trophy. She bowed to the audience and hurried back in place. Wes heard her tell Finn he'd win for best male singer.

"And now best singer", the announcer said. "Mr. David Mitchell."

"What?" David was in shock and the Warblers cheered loudly. Wes had to push him, with Thad's help, to the judges and then help him thank them and get him back. The judges and audience chuckled merrily. Mike Chang got prize for best individual dancer, a group from another choir got for best group-sync, a boy got for best rapper, a choir with girls got the best dressed prize (the Warblers were first runner up) and then… prize for coach of the year was to be handed out. The Warblers closest to him shook Wes' by the shoulders. The boys of ND did the same to Mr. Schue of course.

"You think you'll win", Thad whispered to Wes.

"No", Wes said. "Schue is far more ex-"

"Wes Montgomery", the announcer said and Wes' voice died. The Warblers cheered loudly. Mr. Schue smiled and applauded his friend. Wes walked up to the judges and the head judge whispered:

"For a lot of work in a short time, for someone so young."

Wes blushed but then grinned and took his trophy and shook the man's hand. He then hurried back to the Warblers. Fred and Rock hoisted him onto their shoulders again and Wes handed Jeremiah his trophy. Because Wes felt the need to hold on to the boys holding him… or else he'd fall down. Wes was grinning at the applauding sea of people. The sound was deafening but then a loud BANG echoed in the room. A woman screamed. Wes' body jerked. His eyes went wide. He looked down on his chest. On the left side was a puddle forming. He watched it grow, fast, in confusion. Thin lines started to go down his chest and landed on Rock and Fred. Both boys looked up in confusion. Then Wes' hands and arms slacked and he fell backwards off of the boys holding him. The last thought he had before he hit the ground was:

"_Why didn't it hurt?"_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	21. This Time Even Wes Might Be Wrong

Part 21

Screams, screams everywhere and blood… the floor was red… full of blood. It was a sea of blood. David couldn't think of anything else. Someone was shouting and pulling on his arm. But David's eyes couldn't leave the red liquid that was on the wooden stage floor. His eyes couldn't leave the body lying there. Jordan Montgomery was shouting something as he pressed his shirt against a wound on the body. David heard nothing, saw nothing but that red liquid.

He saw red. Red everywhere. Such a pretty color red could be… but not here. Here red means danger… here red means death. His friend was dying… was dead already. Was he? David didn't know. Someone was dragging him back, away from the scene. He wasn't even aware of moving his feet. He wasn't even aware of the tears trickling down his face. The strong arms around him were unfamiliar.

Jordan Montgomery looked pissed off as he shouted at people and pressed the shirt harder. Who was that on the floor, David wondered. Why are all the Warblers fighting to get to that person? Who is it, he, she? Why? All the Warblers were being held back. Jeremiah was fighting furiously to get loose. Was it Roger on the floor? David turned his head a little. No… Roger was fighting the hold Finn and Mike was having on him. Who was on the floor?

A scream he knew that scream. That was Nick. Was Jeff hurt? Was Jeff lying on the ground? No, David saw both of them. Then who was lying on the ground? David didn't know. There had been so many boys there and now there was no one. Nick and Jeff wanted to get to the somebody lying in all that blood.

Red. The blood was red. Dalton colors are red and navy blue and black… that red is pretty. This red isn't pretty. This red is scary. David was scared. He didn't know who held him. He saw something blue near his shoulder. Blue… Dalton color… no not this blue. David knew who was holding him. Jasper Montgomery. Wes' brother was holding him. Where was Wes? He must be with Thad.

Thad. David's stomach turned cold. It was cold like ice and heavy. Thad. Where was he? David looked around and felt panic arise. Where was Thad? Was Thad hurt? Was Thad lying in all that red? Red wasn't Thad's color. He was allergic to cherries. This wasn't cherry red. Then he saw him. Thad was fighting to get out of Puck's arms. David felt his eyes narrow.

Puck was holding _his_ boy. No one touched David's boy. It was an unwritten rule at Dalton that everyone knew. No one touched _David's _boy. Puck was holding his arms around Thad. Hugging him. It looked like that. Thad wanted out but Puck was too strong. David saw red. No one touches _his_ boy. Only Wes could touch his boy. Puck only wants to protect Thad from something the logical and reasonable part of David said. David had named that part Wes a long time ago.

Thad was desperate to get loose. Puck wouldn't let him. Thad was small. Thad was smaller than Puck. Small like Blaine. Blaine was okay. He and Kurt were together. They were with Kurt's dad. Puck yells something. He yells at David's boy. No one yells at David's boy. It's an unwritten rule. _No one_ yells at David's boy. No one touches David's boy. But he isn't really David's boy is he the rational side says again, the side David named Wes a long time ago.

Thad is David's. He might just not know it yet. David doesn't like people touching what's his. He isn't yours says the rational side, the side David named Wes a long time ago.

David wants to get to Thad. Thad sees him and struggles even more. Thad wants to come to him too but Puck doesn't let him. Jasper nods at Puck. Puck drags Thad over. David glares at him and then he has his boy in his arms. Puck reaches out to ruffle Thad's hair. David glares at him and Puck gets the message. _No one_ touches David's boy. Puck shakes his head and hurries off to grab hold of another Warbler. Joseph. Wes has a half-brother named Joseph. David doesn't like him. He likes their Joseph.

David holds his arms around _his_ boy. But he isn't his boy he rational side keeps telling him, the side David named Wes a long time ago. Speaking of Wes, where is he?

David looks around and sees something blue beside him. Jasper Montgomery, he is Wes' blood brother. Speaking of Wes, where is he?

David looks around. He can see all his brothers but not Wes.

Red. He sees red all over the floor, blood all over the floor. Can it be so much blood inside one person? Who is it on the floor? An ambulance arrives, paramedics come running. Thad is crying, clinging to him. Why is Thad crying? Who upset _his_ boy? He isn't his boy yet the rational side says again, the side David named Wes a long time ago. Speaking of Wes, where is he?

David looks around. He can't see Wes. That's odd. Wes was there. They'd just won. Wes was the best coach. He got a prize saying so. Speaking of Wes, where was he?

Jordan yells at the paramedics. Fred and Rock stands nearby. They are red. That's not right. Why are they red? They have red on their shoulders. That's not Dalton red. It's the red on the floor, on Jordan's hands, the blood. Fred and Rock have blood on them. Why? Wes was with them before. They were having him on their shoulders. A loud bang. What happened?

Red, red everywhere. Screams… screams all around. Thad is crying. David can't hear the words. Screams. Screams all over. Where is Wes? David thinks.

Wes should be with the freshmen. The freshmen stand alone. Wes should be with Rock and Fred. Fred and Rock stand together, staring at the floor, staring at the somebody. Wes should be with the sophomores. The sophomores are scattered around everywhere. Wes isn't with them. Wes isn't with the juniors. Wes isn't with the seniors. Where is he? He isn't with Blaine and Kurt. He's not with New Directions. Where is he? Wes should be with Thad. But Thad is with David and Wes is not there. Wes should be with David. But David is with Thad and Wes isn't there. Wes should be with Jeremiah and Roger. But Wes isn't there. Wes should be with Jordan or Jasper. But Jordan is at the somebody and are yelling soundlessly at the paramedics. Jasper is with Thad and David, but Wes isn't there. Where is Wes?

Red. Red on the floor. Red on Fred and Rock. Screaming. Crying. The Warblers are crying. New Directions are crying. Blaine and Kurt are crying. Something wet hits him. Jasper is crying. Jordan is angry. Jordan is really angry. David turns. Jesse. Jesse is being led away by the police. Jesse hates Wes. Wes hates Jesse. Speaking of Wes, where is he?

Wes is nowhere. David can't see him. Where is he?

Red. Red on the floor. Red on Fred and Rock. Screaming. Crying. The Warblers are crying. New Directions are crying. Blaine and Kurt are crying. Something wet hits him. Jasper is crying. Jordan is angry. Jordan is really angry. That's when David realizes. Wes is there.

The red on the floor, blood. Blood on Rock and Fred. Wes was on their shoulders. Everyone crying or screaming.

Wes doesn't comfort. Why doesn't Wes comfort?

That's when David realizes. Wes can't comfort. Wes is there. Wes is with Jordan. Jordan is pressing his shirt on the red. On the red on Wes' chest. The red is on Wes chest. On his face. On the floor around him.

Jesse was there. The police took him. Jesse hates Wes. Wes hates Jesse. David knows where Wes is.

Wes is lying on the floor. Wes has been shot. David crumbled and hugs his boy close. He burry his face in his boy's hair. David cries. David prays. Because Wes is there. In the red. Wes has been shot. Wes could be dead. Was Wes dying? No David's rational side said, the side David named Wes long ago.

But this time… this time… this time even Wes might be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry that it is so short and... odd<strong>


	22. Waiting

Part 22

David was still holding on to Thad when they got to the hotel room. Jordan, Jeremiah, Jasper and Roger were at the hospital. Jordan had ordered the Warblers to get back to the hotel. He would tell them as soon as he heard anything. David was in the room he shared with Thad and Wes. Both boys were sitting on Wes' bed. David sat Indian style in the middle and had Thad sitting on his lap. Thad had his face buried in David's neck and David was holding on to him for dear life. He was also fighting his body, stupid hormones playing tricks on him when Thad sat like that.

"He's gotta be okay", Thad was whispering. "He just gotta."

"Jordan sounded calm when he called", David said rubbing Thad's back.

Jordan had called them and told them Wes was in surgery. David had hurriedly sent the message on. He called the boys in the room beside his, Thad and Wes'. Nick, sharing with Connor and Frank, had called quadruple J in the third room. Jeff had called Rock, who shared with Luke and Lewis, Lewis called up Fred, Max and Oliver and Fred called up Chris, Trent and Rasmus. All of them spreading the word on. Trent had also called up Kurt and Blaine. Roger and Jeremiah stayed with Jordan and Jasper in the last room of the floor.

"What if he dies", Thad asked. "He can't die David."

"He won't die", David assured his boy, yes Thad was _his_… he just didn't know it yet. And David first had to break him up with whoever Thad was with. As long as it wasn't Fred, Rock or Joseph because David knew those three could take him. But he also knew they were all straight. Then who was it that had Thad's heart? Was it even anyone in the Warblers? There was a knock on the door and David looked up.

"Come in", he called and the door opened. It was the other Warblers. David nodded for them to come in and they all sat all around the room. Everyone was crying or had been crying. The atmosphere was dark and sad. Lewis moved away from the others and sat down alone in a corner, hugging himself while burrying his face in his knees. He was sobbing quietly. To David's dismay Thad moved out of his arms and over to the corner where Lewis was sitting. Thad pulled Lewis close to him and Lewis clung to Thad crying. David looked at them in confusion. Thad leaned his head on Lewis' and rubbed the boy's back, while holding his other hand on the back of Lewis' head. Lewis was holding so tight to Thad's clothes that his knuckles turned white and Thad was soothing him with gentle whispers. What was going on? Was Thad and Lewis a thing? This was crazy! It couldn't be! David felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Rock's smooth voice in his ear.

"Not like that", Rock's deep calm voice said.

"Not like what", David whispered back.

"Lewis' story is the same as Thad's."

Rock moved back a bit and David snuck glances at the two boys in the corner. Lewis was small, had big eyes, was shy… and just like Thad sought comfort from those older or bigger than him. He came to think of regionals and nationals. Lewis had clung to Wes both times, very much like Thad did in the beginning and still did if he needed him. Come to think of it… all the freshmen always tried to be near Wes, they could trust him and they knew it… but did they feel they could trust the older Warblers?

David looked around the room and saw the freshmen, except for Lewis, sitting on their own. The other Warblers all sat in mixed ages. This wasn't right. That's not what Wes taught them the Warblers stood for. It had been a few months since Wes stalked in and demanded an explanation from them as to why they didn't treat the freshmen the way they had when Wes was there. It had been a bit better since… but now… when their strong leader was gone again… it was falling.

David sighed and got up from the bed and walked across the room. He plopped down among Max, Oliver, Connor and Rasmus. They all stared at him with big eyes. David rolled his eyes and pulled Max into a hug. Max blinked but then crumbled. He sniffled and hugged David back. David heard a squeak and turned his head slightly. Fred and Frank were crushing Connor in a double hug… which he seemed to enjoy. Nick walked over and pulled Oliver to him. Luke walked over and sat beside Rasmus, putting his arm around the freshman's shoulders. All Warblers paired up or ended up in groups. But they were all hugging and crying a bit. Rock left the room and returned, dragging Kurt and Blaine with him and he sat them down on Wes' bed and hugged them. All Warblers had to be together.

* * *

><p>The room had been quiet for a bit, except for sniffles or sobs that escaped some of the Warblers now and then. Thad was still holding Lewis close to him as the boy cried. A few weeks back Thad had found the young boy in his room, crying. Thad had gone to check up on him since he hadn't showed up at Warblers' rehearsal and the other freshmen said they hadn't seen him all day. So Thad decided to check it out. Wes was very busy with his college studies today, no one had seen him at all and they respected him for taking some time to study. Thad had knocked on Lewis' door and stepped inside.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thad heard nothing when he knocked but he shrugged and opened the door anyway. Lewis actually shared rooms with the Warbler Joseph, a sophomore. Joseph hadn't said anything about Lewis absence and Thad had the suspicion that the womanly perfume on Joseph's clothes and his absence from breakfast and the first class had something to do with it… if you believed John and Luke. Thad and made his way inside. The room was completely dark and Thad couldn't see anything.<em>

_"Lewis", he asked but got no answer. "Lewis?" He felt around for the light switch and then heard a sob. _

_"You in here buddy?" Thad asked. He closed the door behind him after finding the light switch. He flipped it and light came on in the room. Thad noticed the curtains being pulled over the window… and he noticed a boy in the corner near the bathroom. Thad hurried over and sat down beside him. Lewis sat with his knees pulled up and his face buried in them while he hugged himself. Thad put one arm around the younger boy. Lewis' head snapped up and Thad smiled._

_"Why are you hiding in here Lewis", he asked._

_ "…" Lewis mumbled and buried his face in his knees again._

_Thad cocked an eyebrow at that. _

_"Sorry kid", he said. "I didn't get that."_

_"You don't want to be near me", Lewis mumbled so low Thad only heard: "Don' wn nr me."_

_Thad narrowed his eyes and frowned as he tried to understand. The younger boy looked so terrified and miserable that it tore at his heart. _

_"You think I don't want to be near you", Thad asked after a bit. "Is that what you said?"_

_Lewis nodded._

_"That's ridiculous!" Thad said. "Why on Earth wouldn't I want to be near you?"_

_"No one wants me", Lewis whispered but Thad only heard: "No wan's me…"_

_"No one wants you", Thad asked and Lewis nodded squeezing his eyes shut to keep his tears back. "Why do you think that Lewis?"_

_"I'm all alone", Lewis whispered and that Thad heard. He sighed. He felt… a deeper connection to this boy, deeper than with any of the others… even Wes. Thad also realized they were using the same words he and Wes did that time years ago. Thad pulled Lewis to him in a hug and Lewis gripped his blazer and clung to it._

_"No you're not", Thad said gently rubbing the boy's head in a soothing way._

_"Yes…" Lewis mumbled miserably sniffing as the tears started falling again. "Mum and dad didn't want me either."_

_"Their loss then", Thad said. "I want you."_

_"No…"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"No!" Lewis yelled and started to cry again. He tried to push Thad away from him but the older boy, being the same size as Lewis, refused to let go. He only hugged Lewis closer and after a bit. The younger boy stopped fighting and just cried. Thad hugged him and rubbed his back and after a bit… started to sing:_

**_Be brave little one.  
>Make a wish for each sad little tear.<br>Hold your head up though no one is near  
>Someone's waiting for you.<br>_**  
><em>Thad rocked Lewis back and forth, rubbing his back and the boy clung to him, afraid that it was just a dream. But it wasn't a dream, someone really was there for him. But for how long? Thad was a senior. He'd leave at the end of the school year.<br>**  
>Don't cry little one.<br>There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
>You'll be part of the love that you see.<br>Someone's waiting for you.  
><strong>__  
>Someone was waiting for him. Lewis knew it. Somewhere out there was a girl for him. He would always have Thad, he guessed and he would have Wes. That he knew. Everyone knew they could always count on Wes for help. I mean… why else would he be here?<br>_**_  
>Always keep a little prayer in your pocket<br>and you're sure to see the light.  
>Soon there'll be joy and happiness<br>and your little world will be bright  
><em>****_  
>Have faith little one<br>'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
>You must try to be brave little one.<br>Someone's waiting to love you_**

_Lewis had stopped crying, but was still hugging Thad. He sniffled and chuckled._

_"Seriously", he said. "_The Rescuers_?"_

_"Blame Wes", Thad said with a grin. "This is all his fault."_

_"How did you know what I needed", Lewis asked looking up at him._

_"Because", Thad said getting up, pulling Lewis with him. "We have gone through the same thing you and I. Come to think of it… most parts of our talk before were identical to my talk with Wes."_

_"Spooky."_

_"Yes… but needed. How are you feeling?"_

_"Better", Lewis sniffled wiping his eyes. "Thank you Thad."_

_"You can always count on me kid", Thad said and they left to go join the Warblers for dinner. Thad knew Lewis would be okay, after all… he'd turn out okay._

* * *

><p>Thad was snapped back from his trip down memory lane by Jeff singing. Everyone turned to the blonde as he sang:<p>

**_Come along  
>Will there be sunshine shinin'?<br>Will we find a silver linin'?  
>Come along<br>Sing a song  
>When today becomes tomorrow<br>Will we find joy or sorrow?  
>Sing a song <em>**

Lewis looked up at Thad and smiled, getting out of his arms and got up on his feet. (_Lewis, _**Connor & Rasmus, _Max & Oliver_**)

_Is it wrong? - _All heads snapped to Lewis._  
>To put all our hopes together<br>And wish for something better?  
>Is it wrong<br>To belong?  
>To face the future with another<br>Who means more than any other  
>Is to belong <em>

Everyone stared at him, not knowing he even knew that song. Thad grinned and put his arm around Lewis' shoulder. But Lewis was a great tenor, but then to their shock Connor and Rasmus took over the song.

**We'll paint the grey clouds  
>With pretty rainbow hues<br>And we'll brush the gloom away  
>And save it for a rainy day<br>Rainy day  
>Oh today! <strong>

Max and Oliver flew up and took over.

**_If troubles cast a shadow  
>And shadows makes the sun afraid to stay<br>But it's okay  
>'Cause there will be sunshine shinin'<br>And we'll find a silver linin' another day_**

**_Tomorrow is another day_**

_How I wish you'll always stay_

**Tomorrow is another day**

The other Warblers stared at the freshmen, it had been beautifully song and Rock started to laugh and then applauded them. The other Warblers followed suit. David whistled and laughed, but then his phone rang.

"Hello", he asked. Everyone looked at him because he was quiet for what felt like an eternity. "Okay… thanks Jordan. Yeah… we'll come by tomorrow. Yeah, tell him we said hi and that we love him."

He hung up and then turned to the Warblers, they were all looking at him.

"Wes is okay", he said and everyone cheered. "The surgery went well, the bullet only hit his collarbone and it shattered… that's why he passed out. The surgeon could repair the bone with no problem. Wes only needs to rest for a few weeks and his muscles were, remarkably enough, spared from almost any damage."

Everyone sighed in relief and was then overpowered by tiredness. They all just slept in that room. Tomorrow they'd go see Wes. The last thing David saw before falling asleep was Thad lying down beside him, putting his arms around him and cuddle close to him. David looked around, no one was watching, so with a happy grin he put his arms around Thad and pulled him close to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	23. His Mother Wanted Him

Part 23

When he opened his eyes he had to groan. It was too bright in the room and everything was white. God he hated white. Everything white got dirty really fast and never really got white again. White made him think of hospitals and death. Wait… he was in the hospital wasn't he? He felt something in his nose, an oxygen tube. His left arm was in a sling, his left shoulder was aching dully and he felt a bit loopy. His mouth was dry as well and his eyes felt heavy. He pushed himself up a bit and noticed four sleeping forms in the room. Closest to him he saw a mop of blue hair buried into the bed.

"Jasper", he asked in confusion and looked at the other three. "Jordan, Jeremiah and Roger. Why are they in the hospital? Wait… why am _I_ at the hospital?"

He felt that dull pain in his shoulder again and his head started pounding when a flash of light went in front of his eyes and a loud BANG echoed in his ears. He groaned and Jasper's head snapped up.

"Wes!" he exclaimed and flew up. "You okay buddy? What's wrong?"

"Ugh… my head…" Wes wheezed. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Wes thought for a bit. He saw memories in flashes… and like photos. He saw his Warblers raise the trophy to the sky, a flash and it froze there. He saw David winning a prize, flash, freeze. He saw himself take a trophy, flash, freeze. He looked down on Rock and Fred, flash freeze. A loud bang… flash, freeze and then blackness… a flash and a man in white… flash… darkness… white walls and bright lights.

"Some", Wes groaned rubbing his forehead. "In flashes."

"Well what do you remember", Jasper asked sitting down.

"We won Nationals… we and the New Directions. David won for best singer. I won… something. I was on Rock and Fred's shoulders. Then a loud bang and darkness… then a man in white, blackness and then waking up here."

"Well that was… it in very big sweeps", Jasper said with a chuckle and sat down on the bed, ruffling Wes' hair. "The New Warblers Direction did win Nationals. David won best singer and _you_ won coach of the year."

"Oh…" it dawned on Wes. "Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did", Jasper said and chuckled. "Then Rock and Fred, that's the name of the longhaired guy and that beat boxing dude right?"

"Yes."

"Well they hoisted ya onto their shoulders and Jesse St. Fucking James shot you!"

"Oh", Wes said and looked down on his shoulder. "So that was the loud bang… Funny I don't remember pain." Before his eyes flashed his shoulder, clad in black and with a growing stain on it. "The stain is getting bigger."

"Dude", Jasper said with a chuckle. "You're so high on pain meds you're having flashbacks."

"Probably… uh you've always had blue hair right?"

Jasper laughed and ruffled Wes' hair again. His laughter woke the other three occupants of the room. Jeremiah and Roger hurried over in a hurry.

"Wes are you okay", Jeremiah asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah 'm jus' fine", Wes grumbled swatting at Jasper who kept ruffling his hair. "Jus' save me from your idiotic brother!"

Jasper only grinned.

"I'm your brother to ya know", he teased.

"No I ain' got any idiots for brothers", Wes growled, playfully.

Jordan was smiling and patted Wes' knew.

"You know what's wrong with you", he asked.

"Where to start", Wes asked and Roger, Jeremiah and Jasper laughed. Jordan only snorted and sat down on the bed as well. The five of them talked for a bit, well Wes mostly lied there just listening. But whenever he said something his drugged brain made him say… amusing things.

"I swear my head's so light I think it's gonna fly away", Wes said after a bit and Roger started to snort. "Oi don't laugh at your future husband!"

Jeremiah started to laugh. Jordan and Jasper looked confused and Jeremiah sobered up.

"Uh", he said. "Roger has decided that Wes is to marry him and I am to be the mistress he loves more than his husband."

"Now that is a lie", Wes said with a smile. "But Roger you have to fight for me."

"Oh", Roger asked.

"Yeah Nicky claims I'm a gonna marry a 'im."

"Well _I_ was here first", Roger said taking Wes' hand.

"That's actually… not true", Wes looked confused and scratched his head. "Is it?"

Jeremiah separated their hands.

"Roger you're making him confused", Jeremiah scolded. "Don't worry Wes things will get clear when your head clears up."

"Knowing me that will take a while", Wes remarked. Then there was a knock on the door and a man and a woman stepped inside, all five tensed up.

* * *

><p>David, Thad, Niff and Lewis were walking towards Wes' hospital room. The staff told them they couldn't all visit at the same time since there were already some boys up there with Wes. David's eyes were stormy, why? Lewis was holding on to Thad's hand and Thad was smiling. If David did that Thad would look uncomfortable, but when Lewis did… David was jealous and he knew it. But Thad was <em>his<em>… Thad just didn't know it yet. David grinned though when they saw the door to Wes' private room and he knocked before stepping inside.

"Hi there Wes how…" He trailed off when he saw the look on his friend's face. Wes' eyes were huge and he looked confused and shocked. Jasper was holding his hands on Wes' shoulders. Jeremiah was in Wes' arms, burying his face in his shoulder, uninjured one and Roger and Jordan stood between the group and a pair in the corner.

David and the other boys looked at the pair and Thad, David and Niff knew who it was… at least the man. It was Mr. Montgomery… and the woman… she was African-American and she looked disgusted. David realized why. She was glaring at Thad and Lewis' intertwined fingers. David narrowed his eyes and stepped in between her and the duo.

"Go", Jordan told the man and the woman. "You are not welcome here."

"I am not going to take orders from you", the woman said. "I am your mother."

David knew by then he was right, this was Mrs. Montgomery, the bitch that got Wes sent away, well that was a positive thing, the bitch that threw a Ming vase at Wes and that treated Jeremiah like crap.

"What the hell are you doing here", David spat.

"The hospital called to inform me that my son was here after being shot", Mr. Montgomery said calmly. "I only have two sons that live in New York." He looked at Jordan and Jasper, both men glared back at him.

"_I _would not have flown out here had I known it was the little slut-son of yours that was here!" Mrs. Montgomery screamed.

"Rather a slut's son than your son", Wes growled, snapped out of his shock.

"I agree", Jasper said.

"Jasper!" His parents exclaimed he only glared at them.

"I have to agree with Jas right now", Jordan said. "You two are not worth my time or my love after how you treated Wes and then Jer."

Jeremiah whimpered slightly and Wes held him closer. Lewis hurried over to them and joined into the hug. The other boys lined up with Jordan and Roger.

"Jordan", Mrs. Montgomery said aghast. "I am only acting the way of the church."

"Bah humbug", Jasper spat. "Get out mom. We want neither of ya here."

Mrs. Montgomery huffed and walked towards the door.

"I didn't want to stay near that slut's son anyway", she said. "And neither did she."

"Loretta", Mr. Montgomery snapped and she stopped in the door. "I told you before. His mother wanted him. I just didn't let her. I wanted my son with me."

The room became quiet then:

"WHAT?" Wes yelled at the top of his lounges. Jasper held on to him to keep him from jumping out of the bed. Mrs. Montgomery screamed something and then left in a hurry. Mr. Montgomery sighed and turned to all the shocked boys in the room.

"It's true", he said. "Your mother called me the day you were born Wes. She was… poor and I knew she'd never be able to take care of you so-"

"You took him from her", Jordan spat. "Claiming you wanted him when in truth you didn't?"

"I-"

"Don't lie dad", Jasper yelled getting up. "We know ya. Anything that can hurt your reputation mus' go. Ya didn' want your kid with ya because you cared for 'im. Ya wanted 'im somewhere you could keep an eye on 'im!"

Wes closed his eyes. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself. His drug-drowsy brain was trying to work things out. His mom hadn't left him with his dad… she'd been forced to… he'd been taken from her. She was out there… somewhere.

"Wes", Jeremiah asked and Wes opened his eyes again. Mr. Montgomery was gone and Jordan was shaking his hand. Wes looked confused.

"What did I miss", he asked looking at the boys around him. Jasper was laughing.

"Jordan punched dad", Jeremiah explained. "He told him to get the fuck out and stay away from you, us or any Dalton boy."

Wes looked at Jordan in disbelief.

"You hit him", he asked and Jordan nodded. "You hit him?"

"Yes", Jordan answered.

"Wow", Wes dropped back on his pillows. "You hit him." He then looked at the roof as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Lewis and Jeremiah looked at him and then followed his line of sight.

"What are we looking at", Lewis asked.

"Is it just me or does the roof remind you of Kurt", Wes asked. Niff, Thad and David walked over and looked up at the roof. The roof was white, smooth and clean.

"Uh", David said.

"It looks so smooth and soft", Wes said in thought. "Just like Kurt's skin. I wonder how he gets his skin so clean and shiny."

The other boys looked at each other.

"Am I hearing this", Jeff asked. "For real?"

"Oh this is nuffin", Roger said grinning. "You shoulda heard him when he first woke up."

There was a knock on the door and a pair of policemen came inside. Jordan sighed and told them to come back later… when Wes wasn't so wired up on drugs. He feared they wouldn't get a good statement from him otherwise. Soon the rest of the Warblers snuck in and everyone laughed at how silly Wes was acting but Jordan had his suspicions. He was sure Wes played this out of it to help lighten the mood. Why? Wes was all clear in the head one second and the next he said the oddest things. But Jordan saw something else… he saw the wheels in Wes' head spin. He was thinking of his birthmother and Jordan knew it. He was thinking of her too… maybe… maybe she was still out there… maybe he could find her and maybe… just maybe… she still wanted to meet Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	24. You Sir Are Unbelievable

Part 24

Wes groaned as he stepped into his room at Dalton. Why? Well the room was dark and for some reason the light switch didn't work… and that did not make him happy because a: he couldn't see anything and b: his arm was still in a sling so he had no way to stop a fall should he trip.

"Just great", he grumbled and turned to the door but it slammed shut. He groaned again. "Boys I am _not_ in the mood."

He got no answer but just snorted and walked over to his bed… well felt around to make sure he didn't trip on something… or stepped on someone. His curtains were pulled over the windows as well and he smirked and slowly lied down on his back and pushed his way in underneath his bed. He didn't have to wait long for the light to come on and he saw feet touch the ground. The boys had been sitting on his desk, bed, sofa and the chairs he had in the room. He smirked when a pair of feet that was not wearing the Dalton uniform slacks showed up near the bed.

"Where did he go", Blaine asked and Wes smirked evilly. "Do you think he left again?"

"No", Kurt said. "He is EEEEEEEEE!"

The last was a squeal in pure terror because something had grabbed hold of his ankle. The boys all jumped at Kurt's scream and turned to him. Then they heard laughter and Wes came out of underneath his bed.

"'Sup boys", he asked and stood up.

"What is _wrong_ with you", Kurt yelled at him, still pale from terror.

"Hey I'm not the one who helps darkening a room so a cripple can hurt himself", Wes said with a smirk. "Now what are ya'll doing in here?"

As an answer he was engulfed in a huge group hug. All the Warblers, former and present, hugged him as hard as they could. Wes rolled his eyes. He would never admit it but he _hated_ it when he was hurt, upset or sick because people, no excuse me I mean the Warblers, would all be really clingy and nearly go into a state of smoldering.

"Okay okay", Wes said after a few minutes. "Good to see you too. Can you let go of me now? My sling strap is digging into my shoulder and the rest into my stomach."

They let go of him slowly.

"Thank you", he said and tried to straighten the damn thing back to its original position. Kurt hurriedly helped him and Wes just shook his head.

"Now", he said and sat down on his bed. "What's been going on while I was gone?"

The Warblers all started to tell him about the weeks he'd missed and Wes smiled happily. But he was keeping a close eye on a _certain_ Warbler that, in turn, couldn't keep his eyes off of two other Warblers. Wes smirked because he could practically see the green fire of jealousy burn around David as the councilmember "didn't look" at Thad and Lewis. The duo was sitting on the windowsill, well Thad was, Lewis was leaning on his legs and Thad was running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. Wes sniggered on the inside because he had the biggest feeling of déjà vu ever. A few years ago he'd sit on the windowsill with his hand in Thad's hair and Thad would sit on the floor leaning his back and head on Wes' legs. Wes _was_ going to talk to David in private when the story telling was over and the Warblers were ready to leave him alone… knowing them it would take a while but Wes was patient.

* * *

><p>Jordan Montgomery was a man on a mission. As soon as he heard Wes' mother had wanted him and that his father took Wes from her he started to plot. Jordan had always been wondering why Wes had just that name. In the family history even bastards had names that started with the same letters as the true born children had. So Wes <em>should<em> have had a name on J… had his father decided the name. If now Wes' mom knew that… she might have named her babe with a name on J… unless she really didn't want their father to find out about the boy. It could also be his grandparents idea, Wes had been passed for a cousin after all so why should he have a name starting on J?

Jordan was at their hometown, the town where Wes' mother and their father had met and was Wes was most likely born. Dressed in his brother's partner's police uniform he walked into the police station. Jasper was much taller than him after all, but his partner had the same built as Jordan. He walked up to a desk and looked at the officer behind it.

"Can I help you", she asked.

"Jasper Montgomery NYPD", Jordan said smirking on the inside. "I'm expected?"

"Ah yes. The chief will see you in his office." She smiled and pointed at a door. Jordan smiled back and walked inside, after knocking of course.

"Hello Uncle Ian", he said smirking.

"Jasper", Ian Montgomery said winking. He knew very well what this was about. "I did what you asked for and made sure we got out all files on missing children from 20 years ago."

"Thanks", Jordan said and looked at the huge pile. "Wow…"

"Have fun", Ian said and left Jordan at it. Jordan opened a file and looked at gender and divided the huge pile into two, after gender. For some reason more boys than girls had been kidnapped.

He looked through them all and it took hours, he wished Penelope Garcia was a real person and not a character on TV. He would've had so much help from her. Then he found a file that caught his attention. It was a report of a kidnapping of an Asian babe with the name Wayne Cohen. Jordan read the statement from the mother.

She claimed she had given birth to the boy and took good care of him for the first few weeks of his life. Then Wayne's father found out about his existence and confronted the mother. Ms. Cohen had told the police the man was hostile and had demanded to know if the child was his and when he was told it was he demanded she give it to him. She had refused.

Two days later she woke up around noon, she had no idea why until she realized there was blood in her hair and that she was on the floor. Someone had knocked her out. She hurriedly went to her babe's room and the crib was empty. She had told the police it had to be the father but they hadn't found any trace of the baby at his place.

"What's his name", Jordan growled. "This is the third Asian babe I'm reading about. This has to be it!"

"A problem officer", a voice asked and he looked up at a thin guy with big glasses. A computer tech Jordan assumed.

"Yes", Jordan said and held up a file. "I must have the name of a man in this file but the name has been crossed out."

"Well", the man entered. "We can have a look on the computer. The file might be there."

"Great", Jordan said and moved from the desk so that the man could sit down. "Are you a hacker?"

"Yes, Ian Montgomery sent after me today. He said there was an officer from NYPD that needed me."

"God bless Uncle Ian", Jordan said fondly and watched as the man hacked into the files. "There's the case."

"Wow", the man said. "It says here the main suspect was that rich dude Isaac Montgomery."

Jordan smirked. "Finally. Can you see what happened to the woman?"

"The case was dropped", the guy said tapping away on the computer keys. "Suddenly the police just stopped searching and looking into Mr. Montgomery. Ms. Cohen left town not long after."

"Can you find out where she went?"

"Sure", the man answered and typed for a bit more. "Ah here it is."

Jordan leaned forward.

"Wow, that's interesting", he said.

* * *

><p>"David a word", Wes said when the councilmember was about to leave with the others. The other Warblers froze as well.<p>

"In private", Wes clarified and they all left. David closed the door and turned to Wes. Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"What", David asked.

Wes got up from his sofa and started to walk around David, lifting David's arm, lowering it, patting him on the back and shoulders.

"What are you doing", David asked confused.

"Checking for the monster name Jealousy", Wes said sounding completely serious. "He should be around here somewhere."

"Knock that off", David said and yanked his arm loose. "I'm not jealous!"

Wes cocked both eyebrows, but his free hand on his hip and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Oh really", he asked.

"Yes", David said not meeting his gaze.

"Then why were your eyes practically shooting out the green fire of jealousy whenever your gaze fell on Thad and Lewis?"

"It didn't", David grumbled. "You're wrong Wes."

"Now I feel _insulted_!"

"Why?"

"David you and I have been like brothers since your freshman year! I _know_ you!"

"Apparently you don't."

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean", Wes asked starting to lose his temper.

"I was not jealous, you have never seen me jealous. I don't do jealous."

"Ha!" Wes scoffed. "David you _do_ jealous. Example-"

"I don't have to listen to this", David walked towards the door.

"You nearly hating Thad when he started to hang out with me."

David froze.

"You getting jealous of Blaine because I gave... spent so much more time with him than with you", Wes continued. "You're being jealous at Lewis for being so close to Thad and spending so much time with him. I am not blind David. I could and can see the looks you keep giving the two of them."

David's shoulders slumped and he turned around so that he was facing Wes again. He looked so down Wes nearly felt depressed himself. He sighed and walked over to David and pulled him into a hug.

"I love him", David whimpered. "So much and he doesn't know."

Wes rubbed his back and David clung to him.

"Of course he knows", Wes said. "He heard us after all."

"What?" David's head snapped up and he looked at Wes. The older guy nodded at something behind David. David turned around and saw the door wide open. Thad was standing there, hand on the door handle. His eyes were wide and he looked at David in shock.

"Th-" David began but Thad bolted away from the door. "Thad!" David yelled and followed. Wes just smiled and lied down on his bed. Blaine and Kurt hurried inside and saw the smug look on his face.

"Wes", Kurt asked.

"Give it ten minutes", Wes said calmly. "So how are things at McKinley?"

The younger boys just stared at their friend in shock. They both agreed... Wes was crazy.

* * *

><p>The phone rings that afternoon and Tina answers it.<p>

"Hello Tina Cohen-Chang speaking", she said.

"Good day my name is Jordan Montgomery from NYPD", a deep but very familiar voice answered her. She knew she'd heard it before but couldn't figure out where.

"Good day sir", Tina said. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I speak to Mrs. Rochelle Cohen-Chang?"

"Mom? Yeah wait a minute." Tina put the receiver done and yelled: "Mom! Phone for you!" Tina's mom came out from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. Tina smiled and hurried into the living room where her dad and boyfriend were talking about… something. But she did cast a quick look towards her mom and saw her looking pale and having very big eyes. Tina got curious but decided to ask her mother later.

"Mrs. Cohen-Chang", Jordan Montgomery asked the woman. "Are you still there?"

"Did… did you just ask me about… Wayne?"

"Yes ma'am. You are Wayne's mother right?"

"Yes", she whispered broken hearted. "I lost him."

"Ma'am… I… I know where your son is."

"What?" she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I have been looking up this case and I know Isaac Montgomery is a liar and I know that he did indeed kidnap your son."

"How… How do you-"

"Because Isaac Montgomery is my father."

Mrs. Cohen-Chang nearly dropped the receiver when her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the horrified gasp. She heard the man sigh on the other end.

"Ma'am", he said. "When I was little I remember a cousin living with my grandparents. His name was Wes Montgomery… well Wesley Montgomery. A few months back I found out that it wasn't a cousin… it was my half-brother."

"I… I don't understand."

"Ma'am just hear me out please?"

"Yes… of course."

"Thank you. When we found that out me and my other brothers went to the school we knew he was attending and found-"

"How can he attend a school? He is 20 now isn't he?"

"He is ma'am but let me explain. He did attend that school before graduation but was called back after some circumstances and was put in charge of the school's glee club while he also acted as a substitute teacher."

"I understand."

"When we got there he was not thrilled to see us… It is a _very_ long and dramatic story but the point is that two and a half of my brothers and I came on good foot with Wesley."

"I don't-"

"We kept in contact and I watched him lead his glee club to victory at Nationals."

"But my daughter's glee club and the club from…" she trailed of and tears started to fall and she gasped. "Oh my God." She started to sob.

"Ma'am", Jordan asked but he could only hear horrified gasps. "Ma'am!"

"Mom!" he heard over the receiver and then he heard a lot of talking in Mandarin.

He heard the receiver rustle again and then a man's voice was heard.

"This is Aaron Cohen-Chang who the hell am I talking to and what did you say to upset my wife?" it asked.

"Sir I'm Jordan Montgomery from NYP… from the United States' marine core", Jordan explained and told the entire story again. Tina who was watching her father's angry face noticed the anger fade away and her father's face soften a bit.

"Are you sure it's him", her father asked calmly, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. Rochelle Cohen-Chang was sitting on the floor, on her knees, getting hugs from her daughter and her "son-in-law". Tina was confused and her father nodded as something got explained to him.

"That close to us", her father asked shocked. "For how long?" Her father's eyes widened in shock.

"Dad", she asked and her father held up a hand.

"When can we meet him", her father asked and her mother sobbed again. "I see. Thank you. Thank you very much." He ended the call and Tina looked from him to her mom and heard her mom whisper:

"Oh my God he was so close… So close…"

"Rochelle", her husband said and hoisted her to her feet. "Let's get into the living room. Tina must know the story." Tina was confused but she followed her parents into the living room. Mike was helping lead Tina's mom to the couch and made sure she was comfortable before sitting down with Tina. Mr. Cohen-Chang took a deep breath and started the tale. Mike gaped. Tina had an older brother, a half-brother but still a brother. This brother had been kidnapped when he was just a babe and Tina's mom had thought him dead. But now the guy's brother called them and told them he'd found Tina's brother… and that Tina's brother had been a student at Dalton. Suddenly Tina gasped.

"Oh my God", she said. "Dad what was the guy's name again? The one that called."

"Jordan Montgomery", her father answered.

Mike gasped too and looked at Tina.

"Wes!" they both exclaimed and Mr. Cohen-Chang looked at them in confusion. Mike told him how he and Tina got to know Wes at Asian Camp and then met him at competitions and lastly at Dalton. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang listened in awe and shock. For 20 years Rochelle had been missing her son and he had been two hours away from her… for 8 years. She had seen the boy perform with the Warblers… but hadn't thought about it because all her focus had been on Kurt. But only one thing was haunting her… would Wes want to meet her?

* * *

><p>Wes smirked as he looked out his window and saw David push Thad up against a tree kissing him like crazy. Thad had first looked horrified but then happier than Wes had ever seen him and Thad wrapped his arms around David's neck. Kurt and Blaine stood behind him, also watching and both gaping.<p>

"Told you", Wes said. "Nothing to worry about."

"But… but… but David is straight!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Apparently not", Wes said dryly. "Or maybe he is but only loves Thad."

"How long…" Kurt turned to Wes as he asked this. "How long have you known they were in love with each other?"

"For a few weeks", Wes said and smiled. "I think I understood it when Thad got a second allergy-shock and David was too upset to stay in the room."

"What happened", Blaine asked.

"David gave Thad a candy bar without checking it's content", Wes explained. "Thad took one bite and his allergy went off. Luckily we got him to the nurse but David fled. At first I thought he was only feeling guilty. But when I found him I heard him mutter: 'he will hate me forever… I'm sorry… I'm sorry'. At first I thought nothing of it… but then I saw the devastated look on his face."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked.

"I pretended like I hadn't heard or seen his little meltdown. You know how David is, he hates to look weak. I also started to think back on all small signs David was showing. How he was going to be the first one to Thad's 'aid' after I lectured the Warblers about the slushee-incident."

"Was going to be", Blaine asked.

"I pushed him aside to handle it myself", Wes said sheepishly. Kurt and Blaine gave him a look. "I didn't know back the so sue me! Thad had called me a bully though and broke down when I talked to him. So I had to fix my mess."

"You're crazy", Blaine said and looked out the window again. Thad and David were now sitting by the tree holding hands. "When did you figure out Thad was in love with David?"

"I didn't", Wes said smirking. "Not until nationals and it wasn't really my doing. It was actually Puck and Jasper."

"Puck?" Kurt and Blaine asked aghast.

"Puck was holding Thad back", Wes explained. "Jasper told me this. Puck was holding Thad back from me and Thad was panicking. Puck noticed David glare at him for holding Thad. Puck yelled at Thad to get a grip and find someone to help him. Thad found David in the crowd and was desperate to get to him. Jasper and Puck got eye contact and Puck's eyes asked: 'boyfriend?' and Jasper only nodded." Wes smiled fondly. "Thad was desperate to get to David… like Blaine-having-to-get-to-Kurt desperate. Quite adorable. I didn't believe Jasper at first, well I hope it was true. But it wasn't until I woke up at the hospital and noticed the quick glances Thad kept shooting David and the small discrete touches from Thad that brought it home to me."

The younger boys stared at him.

"You sir are unbelievable", Kurt said shaking his head. "There you were, out of it, drugged up and loopy-"

"But totally amusing and hilarious", Blaine cut in.

"-and you still managed to connect two and two and actually get four."

"No", Wes said. "I connected one and one and got two. Besides I wasn't that loopy for real. I acted to break the tension. It was killing me."

The boys gaped at him and Wes chuckled. Then his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the number.

"Hi Jordan", he said when he answered. "What's up?"

Wes' face went from happy to shocked and his legs gave away from underneath him. Kurt and Blaine was at his side at once but Wes only heard Jordan's voice in his ear. Jordan had found his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Only one left I think.<strong>


	25. Tomorrow Is Another Day

Part 25

"I can't do this", Wes said and turned around on the road he was walking on. He only had Jordan, Thad and David with him. David grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

"Of course you can", he said. "Man up Wesley!"

"You're one to talk", Wes grumbled but was pushed forward. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"You would have to be a crazy person to be able to _not_ like you", Thad said and grabbed hold of Wes' free hand, the one not in a sling. "Now like David said: Man up! They're gonna love you. We already know Tina likes you."

"Dude how sick is this", David asked. "A girl we know actually turns out to be your little sister."

"God I have so many siblings I fear I shall forget everyone's names", Wes said.

"You have four-" Jordan began.

"I have 65 and a half brothers", Wes corrected automatically. "And now a sister as well."

"Well Janice and Jenny are dying to meet you so you have 1 soon to be 3 sisters", Jordan said smugly.

"Shut up this is getting worse."

"How can you have a half brother", David asked and Wes turned to him.

"Because I'm still not sure about Jack…" he said and then stopped walking again. "I can't do this."

The other three rolled their eyes and started to push him.

"Wait!" Wes exclaimed and they did. "If I am doing it… I want to do it alone."

"You'll run off", David accused.

"I swear I won't", Wes said. "I swear on… my role as a former Warbler."

David and Thad looked at each other and nodded before letting go of Wes. Jordan eyed them skeptically. David smiled at him and nodded. Jordan let go, reluctantly and watched Wes close his eyes, take a deep breath and walk into the park where he was meant to meet his birthmother.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this", Rochelle Cohen-Chang said and her daughter took one of her hands and her "son-in-law" took the other. Her husband smiled at her.<p>

"Of course you can my Cherry blossom", he said and she blushed slightly.

"What if he doesn't like me", she said. "What if I get there and he won't show up…"

"Wes is too much of a gentleman to do such a thing", Tina told her mother. "Trust me on this mom. He'll be there."

"But what if he's angry for me for not finding him… or… or fighting back when they took him or…"

"Rochelle", her husband said. "Calm down. Just breathe and we'll take this-"

"No", she said shaking her head. "I can't do this. Not with all of you here."

Tina and Mike looked at each other.

"You want to do this yourself mom", Tina asked and Rochelle nodded. Her husband nodded as well, kissed her cheek and backed away a bit.

"Go and show that boy who is mom really is", he said. Mike and Tina followed his lead and Rochelle Cohen-Chang walked into the park where she was meant to meet her son.

* * *

><p>His heart was pounding in his chest as he slowly walked down the path. His hand was shaking and he knew his eyes were very wide. He had never been this nervous in his entire life… except for maybe… when he was to sing lead at sectionals in freshman year.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wes was practically shaking he was so nervous. He was the only freshman in the choir and to make things worse… <em>everyone_ was bigger and taller than he was. He hadn't hit a grow spurt yet and he felt like a shrimp! It was almost like when he started at Dalton by the age of 12 and he felt like being surrounded by trees! He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped._

_"Whoa buddy easy", a kind voice said and he turned around and there stood Otto. Otto was the perfect of the dorm Wes stayed at. The senior had made it his job to keep an eye on Wes._

_"Sorry", Wes stuttered out. "You scared me."_

_"It's okay little buddy", Otto said and Wes glared at him. "Sorry, you're not little. You will do perfectly."_

_"No I won't."_

_"Yes you will." Otto turned his head. "Come on buddy." He patted Wes on the shoulder. "Showtime."_

_The Warblers started with the backup and the audience watched as a tiny little Asian guy stepped out from the mass of boys, the Warblers had had over 25 members that year. He closed his eyes and then opened his mouth to sing and some of the more religious people in the audience could swear it was an angel singing. The boy was a tenor and some people said he was nearly a countertenor. The boy sang:_

**_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
>You been out ridin' fences for so long now<br>Oh, you're a hard one  
>I know that you got your reasons<br>These things that are pleasin' you  
>Can hurt you somehow<em>**

**_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy_**  
><strong><em>She'll beat you if she's able<em>**  
><strong><em>You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet<em>**

**_Now it seems to me, some fine things_**  
><strong><em>Have been laid upon your table<em>**  
><strong><em>But you only want the ones that you can't get<em>**

**_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger_**  
><strong><em>Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home<em>**  
><strong><em>And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'<em>**  
><strong><em>Your prison is walking through this world all alone<em>**

**_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_**  
><strong><em>The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine<em>**  
><strong><em>It's hard to tell the night time from the day<em>**  
><strong><em>You're losin' all your highs and lows<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?<em>**

**_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_**  
><strong><em>Come down from your fences, open the gate<em>**  
><strong><em>It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you<em>**  
><strong><em>You better let somebody love you, before it's too late<em>**

_The audience cheered loudly and the boy bowed before joining his friends as another boy took centre stage and the performance went on. Wes was still shaking so badly he was afraid it would affect his 'dancing'. But the older boys kept throwing him smiles of reassurance._

* * *

><p>"God I wish the guys were here now smiling like that", Wes sighed and rubbed his face before running his hand through his hair. "Because I need some reassurance right about-"<p>

"Wes", a shy voice asked behind him and he jumped and turned around. On one of the green benches sat a Chinese woman, she looked at lot like Tina Cohen-Chang. Wes nodded mutely before clearing his throat and asked:

"Mrs. Cohen-Chang?"

She nodded and got up, she looked really nervous, as nervous as he felt. She walked closer to him and held her hand out.

"I'm Rochelle Cohen-Chang", she said smiling but tears were escaping her eyes and going down her cheeks.

"Wes Montgomery", he choked out and took her hand. They just stood there, holding each other's hands and looking into each other's faces. Rochelle smiled and raised her free hand. She slowly moved it and put it against his cheeks, so only the fingertips and the touched his temple. His eyes fluttered close and tears escaped them. He leaned into the touch of her hand and she felt the warm skin and a tear escaped his eye and travelled down her hand. She sobbed and pulled her son into a hug. He put his free arm around her and held her close as well, tears going down his cheeks.

"Oh you're so beautiful", she sobbed. "And so big. My baby. My son. You're so big."

Wes squeezed his eyes shut as he sobbed quietly.

"Mom", he whispered and she held him tighter. They didn't know though that the scene was being watched. Hidden behind some trees Jordan, David and Thad had watched the whole thing and down the road Tina, Mike and Mr. Cohen-Chang were doing the same. Tina was smiling and crying at the same time. Mike looked really amused. Mr. Cohen-Chang was smiling gently, he knew how much it had hurt his wife to lose her baby and he knew what it meant for her to finally get him back. Jordan was looking somewhat smug. David and Thad were holding hands smiling fondly at the sight of their big brother finally having something that the two boys took for granted, a mom.

Wes let go of his mom and chuckled, wipe a tear from his face.

"Wow", he said. "I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything", his mother told him. His mother. Wow that sounded so right in his mind and in his heart. Suddenly there was a squeal and Wes turned just in time to catch Tina as she jumped into his arm, hooking her legs around his waist and hugging him. Wes laughed and put his arm around her to keep her from falling off and spun around setting her down. She was still smiling and hugging him. Then she looked at him and asked:

"Will you come to my graduation big brother?"

Wes started to laugh and the others came over. Mike grinned and high-fived David and Thad. Mr. Cohen-Chang and Wes shook hands and Mr. Cohen-Chang welcomed him into the family and Wes smiled.

"I know that you've had some trouble with your father", Mr. Cohen-Chang said. "But just know you can always come to me should you need fatherly advice."

"Thank you sir", Wes said.

"Oh don't sir me… it makes me feel so old. Just call me Wyatt."

Wes grinned and then had Tina hugging him again. She _had_ always wanted an older brother after all. Someone that could be amusingly protective over her.

* * *

><p>Wes was in the audience at Dalton watching the boys graduate. Around him were the junior, sophomore and freshmen Warblers, they were sitting in the front row. David, Thad, Rock and Fred were onstage after getting their diplomas. David was going to hold a small speech. He walked up to the mike, pulling Thad with him. He refused to let go of his boyfriend's hand because if he did… he would most likely faint. Wes and the Warblers cheered for him. David smiled at the audience, a nervous smile to those who knew him but screw that. David took the mike.<p>

"I'm going to be really clichéy and actually say that I'm not much of a speaker", he said and the audience chuckled. "But I still wanna say that these four years at Dalton have been the best years of my life so far. Odd things keep happing at this school but it is all normal too us because we are, as will the rest of you be, used to the craziness that is Dalton Academy. Just look at what has happened over the years and most of the oddest things circle around the same guy."

"Oh no he isn't", Wes hissed.

"Wes Cohen where tha heck are ya?"

Wes rolled his eyes but stood up as the audience cheered and applauded. He gave them a little wave before pointing at David in a "threatening" way. The grin on his face kinda ruined the image.

"Wes", David went on. "Has been a huge part of making the four of us" he gestured to the boys onstage. "In different ways. We have dropped our luggage down from the second floor onto him, been comforted by him, nearly gotten him killed" Fred blushed at that "and gotten greeted normally." Rock grinned, one of the few Warblers to have a normal first encounter with Wes Cohen, no longer Montgomery.

"This year", David went on. "Has been a rollercoaster ride. Sometimes it's been bad but mostly it's been good. The bonds within the Warblers have grown stronger and stronger and we will keep those bonds forev-Don't you dare sit down Wesley Cohen!" Wes held his hands up and stood again as the audience laughed.

"Thanks to that man", David continued and pointed at Wes. "We won nationals and thanks to him we could all take it here. Warblers get up!"

All Warblers stood and the audience cheered.

"These boys have changed me and made me who I am", David went on and then beckoned the other senior Warblers over. "Made us who we are. And while we're sad to leave Dalton and go out in the big scary world, we will always have the Warblers. Because friendships may fade with time but brotherhood is forever. Thank you."

The audience cheered and wolf-whistled. Wes saw Principal Carmichael look at him and when Wes caught his gaze the man nodded. Wes turned to the Warblers and whispered something. They all chuckled and then Wes jumped onto the stage, just as David and the other three were getting off. The Warblers all joined him and music started to play. The Warblers sang backup while Wes soloed. David, Thad, Rock and Fred stared at them.

**_You can't stop an avalanche  
>As it races down the hill<br>You can try to stop the seasons, boy  
>But ya know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_**

**_But I just cannot stand still_**  
><strong><em>Cause the world keeps spinnin'<em>**  
><strong><em>Round and round<em>**  
><strong><em>And my heart's keeping time<em>**  
><strong><em>To the speed of sound<em>**  
><strong><em>I was lost till I heard the drums<em>**  
><strong><em>Then I found my way<em>**

Wes and the Warblers were dancing in a way that proofed why they and the New Directions were the only deserving winners of nationals.

**_Cause you can't stop the beat_**

**_Ever since this old world began_**  
><strong><em>A woman found out if she shook it<em>**  
><strong><em>She could shake up a man<em>**  
><strong><em>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<em>**  
><strong><em>The best that I can today<em>**

**_'Cause you can't stop_**  
><strong><em>The motion of the ocean<em>**  
><strong><em>Or the sun in the sky<em>**  
><strong><em>You can wonder if you wanna<em>**  
><strong><em>But I never ask why<em>**

**_And if you try to hold me down_**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<em>**  
><strong><em>That you can't stop the beat!<em>**

David, Rock, Fred and Thad clapped their hands to the beat and Wes was pulled into the crowd of Warblers and disappeared from view and Nick stepped forward singing happily: (_Nick,_**Jeff, _Both_**)  
><strong><em><br>_**_You can't stop a river  
>As it rushes to the sea<br>_**You can try and stop the hands of time  
>But ya know it just can't be<br>_  
><em>**_And if they try to stop us, Jeffry,  
>I'll call the N Double A C P<br>Cause the world keeps spinning  
>Round and 'round<br>**And my heart's keeping time**_  
><em><strong>To the speed of sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was lost till I heard the drums<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I found my way<strong>_

_**Cause you can't stop the beat**_  
><em><strong>Ever since we first saw the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>A man and woman liked to shake it<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a Saturday night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<strong>_  
><em><strong>With all my might today<strong>_

_**'Cause you can't stop**_  
><em><strong>The motion of the ocean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or the rain from above<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can try to stop the paradise<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're dreamin' of<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you cannot stop the rhythm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of two hearts in love to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you can't stop the beat!<strong>_

The Warblers parted as Wes took over again singing for all his might, rivaling Mercedes on the soul part for the first time in his life, and probably his last if he had anything to say about it. (**Wes, _All_**)  
><strong><em><br>_Oh oh oh whoa  
>You can't stop today<br>As it comes speeding down the track  
>Child, yesterday is hist'ry<br>And it's never coming back**

**_'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_**  
><strong>And it don't know white from black<em><br>_Yeah!  
><em>'Cause the world keeps spinning<br>'Round and 'round  
>And my heart's keeping time<br>To the speed of sound  
>I was lost till I heard the drums<br>Then I found my way  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat<em>**

**_Ever since we first saw the light_**  
><strong><em>A man and woman liked to shake it<em>**  
><strong><em>On a Saturday night<em>**  
><strong><em>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<em>**  
><strong><em>With all my might today<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause you can't stop<em>**  
><strong><em>The motion of the ocean<em>**  
><strong><em>Or the rain from above<em>**  
><strong><em>They can try to stop this paradise<em>**  
><strong><em>We're dreaming of<em>**  
><strong><em>But you cannot stop the rhythm<em>**  
><strong><em>Of two hearts in love to stay<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't stop the beat!<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't stop the beat!<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't stop the beat!<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't stop the beat!<em>**

The audience cheered loudly and the Warblers bowed and jumped off the stage, pulling their senior members with them.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were hiding behind the curtains of the big stage on the football field that had been built at McKinley High. Schue and Figgins had asked them if they couldn't come over and do a number for their graduates and of course they were going to do that. None of the boys were in Dalton uniforms, the school ended yesterday for them after all. But they were still in matching outfits. They all had red short-sleeved shirts, the same red as the football jerseys, black shoes with white spats, black hats with white bands around them, black ties and black gloves. They were going to do two numbers, <em>Don't Stop Believing<em> and _Seasons of Love_. Figgins had been holding a speech as had Rachel and Mr. Schue. Schue talked about all the ups and downs of high school life and how everyone's lives were now in front of them and that life was something wonderful.

"And everyone here in front of me", he said. "Are special in their own ways and that's what makes everyone love you. So don't stop believing."

That was the signal for the boys to take their places and they did. All 19 boys, young men… whatever all 19 of them stood behind the curtain, holding one hand onto their hats, standing on their toes , kinda looking like the King of Pop himself and looked down on the ground. Wes was the only one facing the way the audience sat in, while the other boys stood turned in profile, so the boys on the right side of the stage faced the boys on the left. They were also standing in a V-formation. Wes was standing in the middle and in front, closest to the audience. To his right stood Fred and David, a bit behind them stood and to their right stood Nick, Jeff and Trent. The last group in that line, behind the others and to Nick, Jeff and Trent's right stood Jeremiah, John, Connor, Lewis and Luke. Behind Wes and to his left stood Rock and Thad, behind them Joseph, James and Frank and behind them Roger, Chris, Oliver, Max and Rasmus. Wes was smirking and listened to Figgins again. The principal had taken the stage again.

"And now", he said in that monotone voice of his. "We have a treat for you, to celebrate and honor the New Directions for their win at nationals we have a group here to perform for them. So let's give it up." The, by now, _very_ familiar intro started and the curtain was pulled aside and the audience cheered, although they had no idea who they cheered for.

"Who're they", Mercedes asked Rachel.

"I don't know", Rachel answered and then the groups furthest back made a spin, looked up and continued with the dada part the New Directions always did. The other groups did the same until the soloist was the only one left to do the spin, but instead he just looked up and started to sing: (**_Wes, _David & Rock, **_Nick & Joseph, _All)

**_Just a small town girl  
>livin´ in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere  
>Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere_**

"It's the Warblers!" Kurt exclaimed recognizing Wes at once and the other boys. The Warblers were imitating the New Directions dance at regionals at that point.  
><strong><em><br>_A singer in a smoky room  
>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<br>_  
><em>**Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the nights  
>Streetlights people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the nights<p>

_Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin´ anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<br>_**  
>Some will win some will lose<em><br>Some are born to sing the blues  
><em>**_And now the movie never ends**  
><strong>_It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the nights  
>Streetlights people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the nights<p>

**_Don´t stop believin_**  
><strong><em>Hold on to that feelin´<em>**  
><strong><em>Streetlight people<em>**  
>Don´t stop believin<br>Hold on to that feelin´  
>Streetlight people<br>**_  
>Don´t stop!<br>_**  
>Don´t stop believin<br>Hold on to that feelin´  
>Streetlight people<p>

Don´t stop!

Everyone cheered and the Warblers grinned and lined up in a long line and Wes took a step forward.

"High school ends", he said. "That's just the way things are and I now that you guys have had a… interesting year to say the least."

Chuckles all around.

"You have all faced different hardships and you've all come out stronger on the other side", Wes continued. "Why? Because you have all had someone at your side that loves you. So let's measure this year shall we?"

Wes walked into the line and Blaine grinned. He knew what song it was they were doing now. Brad started to play the piano and the boys from Dalton… made every single person cry because it was so beautiful._(**All**_, **Wes_, _**_Roger)  
><em>  
><strong><em>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, measure a year?_**

**_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_**  
><strong><em>In cups of coffee<em>**  
><strong><em>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife<em>**

**_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_**  
><strong><em>Six hundred minutes<em>**  
><strong><em>How do you measure<em>**  
><strong><em>A year in the life?<em>**

**_How about love?_**  
><strong><em>How about love?<em>**  
><strong><em>How about love?<em>**  
><strong><em>Measure in love<em>**  
><strong><em>Seasons of love<em>**  
><strong><em>Seasons of love<em>**

Wes stepped out from the line and sang while the others harmonized:

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes!  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan<strong>

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes**  
><strong>How do you measure the life<strong>  
><strong>Of a woman or a man?<strong>

Roger walked up beside Wes and put his arm around Wes' shoulders while he sang_:  
><em>  
><em>In truths that she learned,<br>Or in times that he cried  
>In bridges he burned,<br>Or the way that she died_

**_It's time now to sing out,  
>Tho' the story never ends<br>Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends_**  
><strong><em>Remember the love!<em>** **(Oh you got to got to)**  
><strong><em>Remember the love!<em>** **(You know that love is a gift from up above)**  
><strong><em>Remember the love! (<em>Share love, give love spread love)**  
><strong><em>Measure in love<em>**  
><strong>Measure, measure your life in love.<strong>

**_Seasons of love_**

Wes waved for the New Directions and the kids of ND ran up to the stage and was pulled up and joined in on the singing, while getting hugs from all the boys of the Warblers. Wes stood with his arms around Tina and Blaine's shoulders as they all sang the chorus again:

**_It's time now to sing out,  
>Tho' the story never ends<br>Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends_**  
><strong><em>Remember the love!<em>** **(Oh you got to got to)**  
><strong><em>Remember the love!<em>** **(You know that love is a gift from up above)**  
><strong><em>Remember the love! (<em>Share love, give love spread love)**  
><strong><em>Measure in love<em>**  
><strong>Measure, measure your life in love.<strong>

**_Seasons of love_**

When they song was over everyone cheered and graduation caps flew into the air. Wes grinned. He'd never been this happy before. A lot had happened this school year. At first he had graduated at Dalton, being forced to say goodbye to the boys that meant the world to him. He started a new life at NYADA… only to be called back to Dalton when his family needed him. He helped leading them to victory… of the whole shebang. He had gotten united with some of his half-brothers, had realized he had three half-sisters, where he knew one already, he'd met his mom and finally… had a blood-family because no matter what you say… Wes had never, ever, been without a family. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler and the Warblers were brothers… to the very end.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

He saw quite a few faces that he recognized. He saw Wes' kids… and grandkids of course. He saw Wes' half siblings, Tina and Jordan. He wondered if Jordan wouldn't just die soon… The guy was 11 years older than Wes after all and Wes had been 87. But Jordan was too stubborn to die. David was happy that Wes' father never got a chance to get Wes' forgiveness. Wes and his half siblings wouldn't allow it. He walked towards a group sitting by one of the big tables. It was all 21 of them sitting there… all dressed in black. They all looked so… old. He knew he must look the same but as he walked in and heard their various laughs the old men in front of him dressed in black were replaced with teenage boys in dark blue blazers with red ripping. He shook his head and saw the old men again. He walked over to them leaning on his cane.

"David", Thad said and smiled when he saw him and motioned for him to sit by his side. David took Thad's hand as he sat down and looked around at the old men. There they were. There were David, Thad, Trent, Blaine, Kurt, Rock, Fred, Frank, Joseph, Luke, James, John, Chris, Jeff, Nick, Connor, Rasmus, Oliver, Lewis, Max, Jeremiah and Roger. David looked up at the stage in the big dining room and saw a picture of Wes. It was a picture of him playing _Phantom_ in _Phantom of the Opera_. There was a projector showing a video from all of Wes' performances… even from his Warbler-days.

"I still wait for that phone call", Rock said shakily. "Wes always called once a day… even when… just before the end."

"He always cared about us", Luke said. They saw Wes' daughter walk up on the stage and take the mike.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my father's funeral and reception", she said. "Speeches will be hold soon but first the Dalton Academy Warblers will be singing a song to my father's honor."

She moved off the stage and 16 young boys in black blazers with red ripping entered looking shy.

"Like looking in a mirror ey", Thad whispered to David that chuckled. The old men watched as the young boys performed _Welcome_ from _Brother Bear_. The song Wes always sang at the beginning of each school year to welcome new Warblers into the family. After working many years on Broadway, West End and in movies Wes decided to return to Dalton and teach in music and theater, as well as helping boys as a councilor. When the new Warblers finished the song the old Warblers raised their glass towards them and Wes' picture.

"Good bye big brother", David mumbled. "We love you."

A teenage boy at the age of 18 stood unseen in the door. Everyone that looked his way only saw the thin air. He had short black hair, a gentle smile and happy dark eyes. He was wearing grey pants, white shirt, a red and dark blue tie, a dark blue blazer with red ripping and a sign of a canary embroidered to it and with a red D on the chest pocket. He looked at the table where the old men sat and smiled.

"Don't worry David", he said. "We'll all be together again soon." Then he walked out, no one even knowing he had been there. As he walked he sang:

**_Come along  
>Will there be sunshine shinin'?<br>Will we find a silver linin'?  
>Come along<br>Sing a song  
>When today becomes tomorrow<br>Will we find joy or sorrow?  
>Sing a song<em>**

**_Is it wrong?  
>To put all our hopes together<br>And wish for something better?  
>Is it wrong<br>To belong?  
>To face the future with another<br>Who means more than any other  
>Is to belong<em>**

**_We'll paint the grey clouds  
>With pretty rainbow hues<br>And we'll brush the gloom away  
>And save it for a rainy day<br>Rainy day  
>Oh today!<em>**

**_If troubles cast a shadow  
>And shadows makes the sun afraid to stay<br>But it's okay  
>'Cause there will be sunshine shinin'<br>And we'll find a silver linin' another day  
><em>****_  
>Tomorrow is another day<br>_****_How I wish you'll always stay  
><em>****_Tomorrow is another day_**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :) I love you all and I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
